9 Months of Maternity
by Samurai Racket Key
Summary: A HieiXKurama story. Another challenge comes upon Hiei and Kurama. The Koorime's captured Hiei, because he carries something dangerous. Yaoi. You can say this is the squeal to Lost Memories, but can be read as is. Read and Review.
1. The Signs

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 1- The Signs

Kurama was making breakfast, he waited until the pancakes were ready to turn over, and he suddenly caught sight of his apartment. Kurama moved to his new apartment just a month ago, it accommodated a maximum of two people. The apartment only had one floor; the first floor of the apartment had a small kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a small living room. Everything was fixed ever since he moved to his new apartment, now he studies in college and works part time. Kurama thought that moving to a new apartment was good for him and his family, because first he is very capable of taking care of himself, second he also wants to give some space to his mother not troubling her, third his university is further away from his recent house so he needs to live somewhere where his university is closer to, and lastly he needed some general privacy for himself, he needed to have his own privacy.

Kurama really needed to have his own privacy, now that the relationship of Kurama with his long time friend Hiei is developing, after three years the two became closer. Kurama didn't live alone in the apartment; Hiei went to live with him after knowing Kurama left his home and lived by himself, he thought of living with Kurama to make him feel not alone.

While Kurama was cooking the pancakes, he heard coughing and vomiting coming out of the bathroom. He knew that it was Hiei; he is the only one who lived there with him. Kurama was worried, Hiei had been doing the same thing for four days now, and he would even wake up in the middle of the night and rush to the bathroom because of it. Kurama tried to give him some medicines, or even some plant medicines that he made himself, but Hiei would only refuse, he was as stubborn as a rock. Kurama cannot stand it anymore, after cooking the breakfast he went straight to the bathroom, to check on the fire demon.

"Hiei, are you all right?" Kurama slightly opened the bathroom door, and entered. He saw Hiei bent down on the floor in front of the toilet vomiting continuously. Hiei didn't get to answer his call, and continued to vomit.

"Hiei, you should really take some medicines, you have been vomiting like this for days now. I'm worried." Kurama said bending down beside the half Koorime rubbing his back.

Hiei stopped vomiting for a while and leaned back away from the toilet, he was looking down he looked so pale from vomiting "No, I am not sick, I don't need to drink medicines." Hiei said turning to Kurama who is very worried.

"Then tell me what's wrong with you, so I would no what to do." Kurama said to Hiei, Hiei apparently needed to vomit again so he didn't get to answer the question of Kurama; he pulled himself to the toilet once again filling the bowl. Kurama stroke his back, trying to make him feel better.

After a few seconds, Hiei stopped vomiting, and then he coughed a few times. He flushed the toilet afterwards; he got a tissue and wiped his mouth. Kurama still looked at him worriedly. Hiei looked at him with a pale face but he was trying to fight it.

"There is nothing wrong with me fox, I swear that I am not sick. I don't think I have a cold or anything, maybe something I ate." Hiei said to him giving him a smile for him to cheer up.

"Hiei, if it is something you ate, then how can that be possible? You have been doing this for four days now." Kurama said to him.

"I promise that I am perfectly fine." Hiei said embracing Kurama, trying to comfort his fox.

"But still…" Kurama slowly accepted the hug Hiei was giving him "…I am worried about you."

Hiei wanted to cool down Kurama. "Hn. Fox, I'm hungry." Hiei smiled and tightened the hug.

"I think that we should eat breakfast now, the food is getting cold." Kurama said, soon they parted away.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Both of them headed to the kitchen, Kurama prepared the breakfast; it was pancakes, eggs, and hot chocolate. When they both sat down it seemed like Hiei forgot all about the vomiting incident, and started to eat. Hiei ate so much food; Kurama only ate one pancake, half of the scrambled eggs, and a mug of hot chocolate. Hiei on the other hand ate four pancakes, he finished all two scrambled eggs including the half Kurama didn't finish. Kurama was surprised to see how his appetite grew in a matter of days. Hiei didn't even notice that he was eating four times more than his usual eating habits was, he just ate and ate till he was full.

"Finished?" Kurama smiled and looked at his lover who was just finished drinking his second mug of hot chocolate.

"Yeah I guess I am." Hiei said, dropping his mug on the table revealing a milk mustache.

Kurama giggled to see the mustache.

"Why? What is so funny?" Hiei wondered why Kurama was laughing.

"Here let me get that for you." Kurama got a napkin he went to Hiei, and wiped the milk mustache Hiei had, he was still giggling a bit.

"There is nothing funny about that you know." Hiei was a bit angry, his mood instantly changed.

"Hiei, you just looked funny with a milk mustache you don't need to get mad." Kurama said to him backing of him, something bad might happen.

"Hn. Baka kitsune, you know I don't like those kinds of jokes." Hiei was mad now, from being so lovable just a while ago now his mood changed.

"Hiei, it's not like you to be mad at those things, especially to me." Kurama said at him trying to defend himself.

"Hn, whatever." Hiei crossed his arms together.

Kurama was curious, Hiei wasn't acting like himself these days, he seems to change his mood every five seconds now, and he gets mad easily. Kurama was upset. "Hiei are you sure that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you?" Instead of Kurama being mad at his lover for his reactions, he was concerned for him.

"Kurama how many times do I have to tell you that I am fine!" Hiei yelled.

Kurama didn't answer him, something was defiantly wrong with him, maybe Hiei didn't realize it himself, or he was hiding it from Kurama, what ever that was it made Hiei very different. In addition, Kurama wanted to know what the cause of his reactions were.

"Hiei, I have to get going now, I might be late." Kurama said to Hiei apathetically. He looked at the time and it was 8:30, his classes started at 9am and he was going to be late. Hiei didn't want Kurama to leave yet, after knowing how he reacted, he wanted to apologize.

After a while of silence, guilt came upon Hiei, he saw his fox worried about him and be yelled at him for being pissed with him; Hiei loved Kurama more than anything did and hated it when he was sad, he wanted him to be like his normal self the happy Kurama. Therefore, he tried to reconcile with his fox, before things get out of hand.

"Fox?" Hiei said softly his bad mood seems to have gone away. Hiei unwrapped his arms and went closer to Kurama, Kurama already stood up cleaning up the breakfast, after that he would leave.

Kurama didn't answer him, but he was listening to him.

"I am sorry, I don't why I feel like this all of a sudden, and one minute I was just eating the next I was in a bad mood. I am sorry. I don't want you to leave yet." Hiei apologized.

Kurama smiled and went to Hiei "Hiei, I know that it's not your fault I was being pushy as well. But I think that you should rest for a while, you did vomit a lot earlier." Kurama said looking at the fire demon eye to eye.

"But fox…"

"Hiei, go rest in the room, I will give you some of my plant medicines, so please wait for me there." Kurama asked Hiei.

"I told you I'm not sick." Hiei said pouting.

"Yes, I know but the medicine I will give you is for head aches, to prevent them." Kurama said insisting Hiei to follow his instructions.

"Head ache? But I don't have a head ache." Hiei said to Kurama with curiosity.

"I know, but I have a feeling you're going to have soon." Kurama said.

Hiei was still confused. He didn't have a headache so why would he be drinking a medicine that would prevent it. However, he didn't want to cause trouble to Kurama anymore so he just followed what he told him to do. Hiei went to their bedroom, and lay down the bed waiting for Kurama.

Kurama on the other hand had some suspicions of how Hiei has been reacting recently, he went to the living room, and he opened a drawer, he got a flat box out and opened it. The box contained so many different kinds of seeds; he got a brown seed for preventing headaches and a purple seed for trying to stop Hiei's vomiting, and then he returned the box. He went back to the kitchen, using his spirit energy he concentrated on growing the seed into a plant. After a few moments the brown seed grew into a small plant with big leaves, while the purple seed grew into a flower with blue petals, Kurama took out some of the leaves and petals and crushed them, he tried to make a soup with the leaves and the petals.

Soon Kurama went to their bedroom, carrying a tray where the soup was. Hiei sat up, as Kurama entered the room.

"Here, Hiei drink this, and make sure to finish it." Kurama said, putting the try above the bed for Hiei to drink.

Hiei got the spoon and drank it without hesitation. It was still hot, but Hiei didn't feel pain, he was a fire demon after all, he can stand any heat even if it was in the interior of his body.

"It tastes bad." Hiei admitted after drinking one spoon.

"I know, but you have to drink it for you to get better." Kurama said to Hiei.

"I thought that this was to prevent head aches?" Hiei wondered.

"Yes, it is. I just added a few more things to it." Kurama said.

Hiei continuously drank his soup until it was all finished. He hated the taste of it, but it was a medicine Kurama made so he couldn't just throw it away, he drank it all.

"Finish." Hiei gave the bowl to Kurama.

"Good, now you just sleep or try to get some rest, don't move too much. Just try to rest down." Kurama instructed.

Hiei nodded making himself comfortable in the bed. "Kurama, are you still going to the university?" Hiei asked, he didn't like Kurama leaving, but he had to.

"As much as I hate it I have to, koi." Kurama babied Hiei, trying to make Hiei feel comfortable in the bed.

"I don't want you to leave." Hiei said pouting.

"But I have to koi, I also have to work today so I think I will be late." Kurama tried to comfort the fire demon.

Hiei couldn't argue with him. Hiei hated to be alone, he could only get his time with his fox during the night until the morning, but besides that, Kurama was in the university or at work most of the time, and come home exhausted.

"I promise that I would be home sooner okay koi?" Kurama said to Hiei, Kurama was almost late, he had to leave soon.

"You promise?" Hiei made sure.

"I promise." Kurama said, leaning towards his lover and gave him a good-bye kiss, before he left. Hiei kissed back, wanting to have more.

Soon they part Hiei wanted to have more of the kiss, but Kurama needed to leave he was already late. "Koi, your lunch is in the fridge all you need to do is to heat it using the microwave okay?" Kurama said.

"I don't like to use that ningen contraption."

Kurama smiled not being cautious of the time "Okay then, you can just use your spirit energy to heat it up alright?"

Hiei nodded.

"So I'll be going now okay? Hiei try to get some rest, I don't want you to go anywhere today alright?" Kurama instructed.

Hiei nodded.

Kurama smiled at least Hiei wasn't in a bad mood "Bye Hiei, Love you." Kurama soon left the bedroom and waved good-bye to his lover. Hiei could only watch Kurama leave. At least he followed Kurama's instructions.

After Kurama left, Hiei lay on the bed, resting. After a while, he felt a little dizzy, so he decided to go to sleep. Hiei slept, he felt so tired that he just wanted to rest. Even if he ate a lot it wasn't still enough for him, he felt like his spirit energy was dropping radically. Sleep was the only solution he could think of to get away from the unusual feeling he had. Hiei slept for so long, Kurama left around nine, he soon fell asleep right after he left.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

After three long hours of rest, Hiei finally woke up. He woke up just in time, it was noon, he had to eat his lunch. He went to the kitchen and got the lunch Kurama made for him, to his surprise it was a whole meal for two people. Kurama made him five chicken Yakitori's, one bowl of miso soup, Caesar salad, and his favorite desert chocolate ice cream in the freezer, but Hiei prefer calling ice cream sweet snow, when he first ate ice cream it was vanilla so he thought it looked like snow only it was sweet. Kurama thought that with Hiei's new appetite he needed to eat as much as he can.

Hiei hated using the microwave the last time he used it, the food he was heating burned, because he didn't set the time for it to heat. Therefore, he used his own spirit energy to warm up his food. Hiei heated his food with spirit energy, after a while he ate his lunch. He finished everything, including the sweet snow. After eating he cleaned up, he washed the dishes, and went to the living room, he thought of watching TV, but the shows in the afternoon were all boring so he decided to take a nap again. Hiei slept on the sofa. He doesn't know why, but he just felt so exhausted recently.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Hiei, I'm home." Kurama entered his apartment, all the lights were closed, and it was dark. Kurama just came from work, Kurama worked in a flower shop as the accountant, after all, he was good in managing money, and he loved flower's that is why he decided to work there.

There was no answer, Kurama opened the lights in the living room, and he was surprised to see Hiei asleep there, it was late, 6:30pm, and Hiei was still asleep from his nap. Kurama walked over his sleeping lover, and kissed his gently on the cheek.

"Hiei, I'm home." Kurama whispered in the ear of Hiei just after he kissed him.

Hiei made some murmuring, he was waking up. "Kurama? You're back early." Hiei said waking up; he stood up from the sofa.

"I'm guessing you have been asleep for quite some time know, its 6:30 love." Kurama said smiling at Hiei.

Hiei made a big yawn. "I guess I have, I've felt so tired so I slept."

"Hmmm…did you have any head aches today?" Kurama asked.

How can Hiei know that, he was asleep the whole day, but it was impossible too, because he rested the whole day. "No, I don't think so." Hiei answered.

"That's good to hear." Kurama smiled.

Hiei gave him a small smile as well.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Kurama asked going to the kitchen.

"Anything." Hiei answered making a big yawn.

Kurama pouted he acted like a child "Okay fine, I will decide what the dinner tonight would be okay?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Fine with me."

"I think I would want to make Steak tonight." Kurama was in a good mood, he was cheerful that is how Hiei wanted him to be like, always cheerful and happy. That also made him happy.

"Sound good to me." Hiei agreed.

"Then steak it is." Kurama started to cook; Hiei would help him cook but only cutting the beef, or the vegetables. Kurama was a good cook, he could be a chef, but he loved his life as it is right now, with Hiei. Both of them enjoyed being together, Hiei wanted this, he just wanted to spend time with his fox, and he was glad he got to.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Hello to all my readers! Well you can say that is a squeal to my previous story **Lost Memories** which I just recently finished, but you can read it as it is, but it would be better if you can read it the **Lost Memories** first, so that you can understand it better. Oh well, I hope you like this, I got some questions regarding the first one so I had to make another fic soon, besides I like making them. I just needed a day of rest, that's why, and a day to think. So I hope you like this one, I'll be updating as soon as possible. Read and Review, and please, please, please, comment on my grammar and spelling, my last story had a lot of wrong grammar and spelling so I want to make this perfect this time. Thank you. Oo


	2. Torn Between Help and Distrust

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 2- Torn Between Help and Distrust

Kurama slightly opened his eyes, it was three in the morning, and he turned to the place just beside him and found an empty space. Sitting up, Kurama tried to look where Hiei was, then a small light coming out of the bathroom caught his attention.

"Hiei?" He called out walking inside the bathroom slowly. He knocked, but there was no reply, Kurama was worried "I'm coming in.," he announced. Kurama went inside the bathroom, and he found his lover vomiting again. Kurama was afraid, he didn't know what was going on with Hiei, and Hiei wouldn't say a word to him. Kurama approached Hiei, rubbing his back for comfort.

"Hiei, what's wrong with you? You've always been vomiting." Kurama continued to rub the back of Hiei, Hiei tried not to vomit, but each time he stops himself in doing so it only gets worst.

Hiei caught his breath, he stopped for a while. "Hiei?" Kurama looked at his lover with a concerned look. "Are you sick? Hiei if you have something to tell me please tell me. I am not sure what is really going on in you." Kurama said to him trying to get a grip of Hiei's hand.

"No," he muttered though he still looked slightly pale from vomiting. "No, I'm not sick."

"Hiei, tell me what is wrong with you, you have been like this five times now…" Kurama didn't get to finish his sentence when Hiei launched forward to the toilet, and filling it again. Kurama rubbed his back trying to help him.

"I am not sure what it is," Hiei said pushing back from the toilet; he got a face towel from the sink and wiped his mouth trying to take all the vomit out.

"Hiei I don't really know what is happening to you, if you were a woman…" Kurama stopped his sentence, when he said the word 'woman' it made Hiei very suspicious, as if Kurama knew something he didn't.

"What? If I were a woman, what?" Hiei was caught up with it, he wanted an answer from Kurama, and he demanded an answer from him.

"Uhh…no nothing, forget about it." Kurama said trying not to look at Hiei eye to eye; he was avoiding Hiei as much as possible.

"Kurama I know you know something so spill it out!" Hiei demanded.

"Hiei, it is nothing, besides I wouldn't think it is very possible, so it's meaningless to tell you." Kurama said, he didn't want to talk about it. He avoided the topic.

"Kurama, you know what is wrong with me so spill!" Hiei said loosing his temper.

Kurama was afraid now, not because of Hiei, but what Hiei can do to damage it. So to keep his lover from being hot tempered he needed to tell him, but he didn't want to rush things and make Hiei upset after he tells him, that is why he is planning this smoothly.

Kurama took a deep breath "Hiei, you promise me that you won't talk or leave this room or house until I am finished talking alright? I have to tell you this without any rush, it's for the best." Kurama said to Hiei, they were both seated on the floor of the bathroom.

"Kurama just go on with it." Hiei was impatient.

"You have to promise." Kurama reassured again, Hiei was impatient, but he didn't want to loose his temper again.

"Hn, fine go ahead." Hiei agreed to Kurama's terms and did what he said.

Kurama avoided eye contact with Hiei "You will find this strange, but lately I've been noticing unusual things that have been happening…" Kurama was shaking he was careful with the words he was going to say.

Hiei looked at him confused, he didn't know what was going on inside the head of Kurama to make him act that way, and he was paranoid by Kurama.

"…here in Ningenkai if a female experiences dizziness, increase of appetite, mood swings, knowing that you are a demon you loose your spirit energy fast, it drops very easily, do you notice that you sleep most of the day? It means your spirit energy is dropping dramatically, and lastly you experience morning sicknesses." Kurama stopped and took a deep breath.

"What is morning sickness?" Hiei asked out of curiosity.

"That is what you have been experiencing all the time during the mornings, vomiting." Kurama answered his question.

Hiei looked at Kurama he wanted to say something but he kept his word in not talking until he was finished, but he had an idea where it was going though. However, there was still the slightest possibility he may be wrong.

"Hiei I don't want to scare you, but you have to know." Kurama stopped again he shut his eyes tight.

"You're pregnant!" he finally cried out, he opened his eyes gently Hiei was looking at him stunned his eyes were wide open, both of them never said a word there was a moment of silence. Finally, after a while Hiei gathered up his courage to speak.

"Is this a joke?" Hiei was still completely stunned; he turned to his lover looking at him with an afraid look.

"Hiei you are pregnant," Kurama repeated Hiei wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Kurama saying, "it took time for me to figure it out too, I realized that all the actions that you have been showing to me only conclude to one thing, and its you're carrying a baby." Kurama looked down at Hiei looking at his abdomen.

"How…?" Hiei was looking directly at Kurama.

"I am not sure how it happened exactly, but I am certain that you are Hiei, all pregnant women give off this sent of pregnancy whenever they carry a child and you have that scent, I am sure of it, after all I am a fox." Kurama gave Hiei a proof, Hiei only had the choice of trusting his lover or not with what he just said.

"No Kurama, you're wrong." Hiei said placing his hand over his abdomen.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"You are wrong," he repeated "hn, that is what you want to believe, stop making a fool out of me fox! This is not a joke!" Hiei started to create bags of tears under his eyes.

"Hiei, I am not making a fool out of you, I am telling you what I think is happening to you. I can never do that to you, Hiei I am trying to help you in any way I can, because I love you. I don't blame you if you don't believe me, I understand that it may be a shock for you, but that is the truth. You just have to trust me Hiei." Kurama also started to form bags of tears under his eyes.

"Stop it Kurama, just stop it." Hiei said coldly.

"But Hiei…" Kurama's tears began to fall slowly to his cheek, Hiei watched the tears fall, he didn't like seeing it, but he could see now that Kurama wasn't making a fool out of him.

"I need time to think about this." Hiei stood up from the floor and ran out to the door slamming it, with his speed he was out of the house in less than five seconds, he needed time to think about his situation, he wasn't even sure if Kurama was right, he needed the time to be alone to think about it.

Kurama cried, but he knew that the fire demon would be back; at least he hoped that he would be back. After knowing, he was not so sure if Hiei would ever come back. Kurama went back to his bed, tears slowly dropped in his pillows, and he wanted to cry himself to sleep.

"Hiei…"

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hiei went as far as he can away from the home of Kurama, he jumped from tree to tree, building to building, without not knowing he was near the temple of Genkai, it was in the middle of the night, about four or five in the morning, and no one was awake yet, but the sun was nearly out. Hiei made his way and stayed in a very tall cypress tree few meters away the temple of Genkai.

Hiei thought long and hard about what Kurama just said to him, he placed his right hand over his abdomen; he wanted to feel if there really was life growing in him. Besides that, if ever he was pregnant, who made him pregnant? Only Kurama could have done it, he doesn't go anywhere but stay in Kurama's house, if he weren't there he would be in Makai, he would stay in Makai to work for Mukuro, the longest time he would be there was two weeks, but that rarely happened. Besides, the whole thing only happened in less then five days ago, and Hiei never left for Makai in a month now.

"Hn, I know that that fox is playing with me, its impossible for that to happen. I am just sure of it." Hiei said to himself.

Hiei looked down at his stomach having a better look at it. He took out his white bandana, and closed his eyes, he was going to use the Jagan on himself, as he was about to examine himself a gentle voice called out for him, stopping him from examining himself.

"Onisan? Is that you?" A familiar voice called.

Hiei stopped what he was about to do, he got his white bandana and tied it up back again on his forehead.

"Hiei? Is that you? What brings you here so early?" Yukina called for her brother, Hiei was looking at his sister from up the tree, and in a matter of a second, and he reappeared in front of her.

Yakina knew that Hiei was his brother since three years ago, after Yukina discovered that Hiei sheds Tear gems she instantly knew that Hiei was the brother she was in search for all her life. Only women from the Koorime Island could ever shed tear gems, and if there were a man who did, he would have been the forbidden one.

"Hiei, what brings you here so early in the morning? And you look like you were in a middle of your sleep when you took off." Yukina noticed that Hiei was still in his pajamas, she giggled a bit.

Hiei slightly blushed, but controlled it. "Nothing I just happened to stop by." Hiei lied; he didn't want Yukina to be upset with him that why he lied. "What brings you here so early anyway?"

"Oh I wake up at this time everyday, Genkai and I have the habit of sleeping early and waking up early. She says that if I wake up early I can easily finish all the things I have to do early." Yukina smiled.

That is what Hiei needed right now, the smile of his sister, it eased up the confusion in his mind. "So Genkai is awake as well?"

"Yes, pretty much." Yukina answered. "Do you want to go inside for a while? It is still cold out here; you wouldn't mind hot chocolate don't you?"

"Thanks Yukina I would like that." Hiei followed Yukina to the temple.

When they got there, Genkai was doing her morning meditations, Yukina didn't disturb her whenever she would be meditating. Hiei didn't mind her either; she was busy in the other room.

Both Hiei and Yukina went to the kitchen, Hiei sat down the floor where the table was, Yukina already prepared the hot chocolate, she got two mugs and filled it with hot chocolate. She then went to serve her brother, the hot chocolate.

"Genkai, won't be done with her meditation in two hours, it is because she trains her mental and spiritual self whenever she does." Yukina said.

"That must be why she is a Great Spirit master." Hiei said.

"Yes, she is." Yukina gave to her brother the hot chocolate; she sat right in front of him the table was on the floor so they had to be seated on the floor.

Hiei accepted, Yukina and Hiei were both alone in the room both of them had nothing to say, but Yukina could see that there was something inside the mind of Hiei.

Yukina was afraid to ask if something has been going on with Hiei, but she was worried "Onisan, is there something wrong?" Yukina asked.

"Hmm? No, nothing." Hiei said being sarcastic.

"Onisan, I know if something is wrong with you, you know that you can tell me. Is it about Kurama?" Yukina asked.

"Hn, nothing, you don't have to worry about it."

"Come 'on Onisan, tell me, I can help you know." Yukina insisted.

Hiei was looking from left to right doing the same thing repeatedly; he was thinking how to put up his thoughts. He wanted to ask Yukina something very badly he just didn't know how to put it up. Hiei placed his mug of chocolate down for a while. More confusion entered his mind as he thought of asking Yukina a question. He didn't even know if it was right to ask her that particular question.

"Yukina, I have a question." Hiei whispered but Yukina can hear him clearly.

"What is it Onisan?"

"Umm…Koorime's, right they can reproduce by themselves? I mean female Koorime's" Hiei made it clear and specific.

Yukina giggled a bit, "Yes, if they wanted to produce a child of their own they can without even having to meet a male. Besides, you are the only male, Onisan. What makes you ask that question?" Yukina pondered.

"Wait answers this, if female Koorime can reproduce on their own or with someone else, doesn't that mean I can too?" Hiei asked.

"Brother, why are you asking me this?" Yukina was confused.

"Just answer the question." Hiei said to her.

"I don't know, because you are half ice maiden and half fire demon, so I don't exactly know. Onisan, why did something happen?" Yukina looked upset.

Hiei was in a deep thought, maybe he really was pregnant. Nevertheless, he needed the evidence to proof it. "Yukina can I ask a favor from you?" Hiei asked it seems like he was begging her.

"Sure anything."

"Yukina, I need you to examine me. I need you to see if I am carrying a child inside my womb that is if I have one." Hiei was somewhat embarrassed in saying it but he needed all the help he can get. Yukina was the only suitable person who can do it, its not that he didn't want Kurama to do it, but this time it was somehow relevant to his past so he needed to ask someone who knows something about it, and the only person he could think about was Yukina.

Yukina was stunned in hearing this, but she also wanted to see for herself so she allowed him to do so.

"Alright Onisan, I also want to see it for myself, you are still a Koorime and I want to know what in the Koorime's have inherited." Yukina said seriously.

"Thank you Yukina."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Sorry only updated now. I just realized my title sucks, I couldn't think of a better title, so this is the only title I could think of. I tried my best to keep the characters as they way they are, the most difficult one to shape was Hiei, and I didn't know how I would say he would put up with this new thing. If you ask why Yukina, its because Hiei is her brother and Hiei is a half Koorime, so like Yukina he had the same blood even if he was a boy. Ah! I'll explain in the story, I hope that you like this chappie I work hard doing this. Read and Review, check my grammar and spelling please? Thank you. O.o


	3. The Life Inside

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 3- The Life Inside

It as already sunrise, the sun came up early. Yukina agreed to examine her brother if he was carrying a child in his womb or not. Yukina also wanted to examine him, because he was half ice maiden and half fire demon, he had the ice demons blood running through his veins, she wanted to be particular with what he inherited exactly from the ice maidens. They both transferred to another room, and locked it twice, its not that they don't want anyone or Genkai to come barging in, but they needed the privacy.

"Okay Onisan you have to lay down here." Yukina got a mattress and laid it down the floor, she offered Hiei to lay in the mattress.

"Hn." Hiei said, but he followed the instructions, he lay down the mattress as he was told to do.

Yukina sat right beside her brother; she was making Hiei as comfortable as he can. Hiei wasn't used to this kind of things, but he trusted Yukina. Hiei's both hands were on the side, he felt nervous, he needed to know if he did carry a baby, what if he did will he abort it, or take care of it? He didn't know, he was still confused. He was also confused because he didn't know whoever made him pregnant.

"Onisan, I want you to relax as much as you can." Yukina instructed.

Hiei nodded his head.

"Okay here goes." Yukina placed her hands right above the abdomen of Hiei, she closed her eyes. She was trying to search for an energy living within him; she wanted to be accurate about it. Hiei is a very strong demon; to be exact he is an S class demon, and the class is the most strongest among all demons. Yukina might confuse the power of Hiei to the energy she is trying to search for in him.

Hiei plainly watched Yukina as she did the process; he hoped that Kurama was wrong. He didn't want to carry a child, it is not that he didn't want it, Hiei came unprepared for it. However, he also knew that there was a certain part of him that wanted to keep it; he knew when Kurama told him about it Kurama wanted it badly. Hiei was puzzled.

Yukina made some strange sounds as she was doing the process, she would frown a little bit. It was as if she found it, but still wasn't sure with it.

"Yukina?" Hiei called out, worried at what Yukina might have felt.

Yukina opened her eyes, and took her hands of the abdomen of Hiei. "Onisan," Yukina started she whispered, her tone seemed worried or it meant bad news.

"What Yukina? Do you know?" Hiei asked, sitting up.

Yukina nodded gently, she didn't want to have direct contact with Hiei, and she didn't look at him straight.

"Umm…I am right? I am pregnant aren't I?" Hiei thought that it was obvious, it sounded bad news for him, but he expected it. He could see in the eyes of Yukina that it was obvious that he was pregnant.

"Brother, I don't know why, I instantly felt the energy, it was still small, but it will be great once it is born. I checked it a few times, I might have mistaken it for your spirit energy, but I checked it twice and it was different from your spirit energy, in a way it is mixed." Yukina explained.

"What do you mean by it is mixed?" Hiei asked. It was official Hiei is pregnant, Kurama was right. Hiei didn't know how to accept it; he had to deal with it.

"Hiei you are going to be surprised with what I am going to say, but I know who made you…err…be in this situation." Yukina didn't want to use the term pregnant, it was awkward.

"Who then?" Hiei wanted to know badly, he grew impatient.

"Hiei, well, the child you're carrying has mixed spirit energy, it has yours and another demons. I felt it growing dramatically." Yukina was shacking.

"Who is it?" Hiei practically demanded.

"Hiei, its…it's…its Kurama's." Yukina was afraid in what her brother would do; she didn't know how her brother would react to it.

Hiei opened his mouth, being surprised; also in the same time expected it would be Kurama. He was the only person who could have done that to him. Hiei didn't know what to do with his and Kurama's child. He didn't even know if he believed his sister when she told him.

"Brother?" Yukina went closer to her brother.

"Yukina, are you absolutely accurate with what you just said?" Hiei reassured, turning to Yukina with a desperate look.

Yukina was afraid "Ye-yes." She said. "You see, the energy that I felt was a growing one, so I knew it was different from your own energy. And when I felt it, I felt the spirit energy of Youko Kurama growing, it was still small, but it lived, so I knew that the child's other father had to be Kurama."

Hiei turned to the opposite direction, he thought long and hard, what can he do? What will he do? Will he keep it? On the other hand, kill it? What would Kurama think? He is the other father after all. Will Kurama accept him now? Will Kurama accept it? What will happen when everyone finds out? Something might happen. These questions kept on running in Hiei's mind. He needed help, here, now, and fast.

Yukina walked over her helpless brother, trying to comfort him. "Onisan, look in the brighter side of things, you are going to be a father, aren't you happy that you are sharing a life with your child? Aren't you happy that you share a life with Kurama with this baby? I know that you love him very much, and he loves you too, I know he will accept your baby." Yukina said putting nice thoughts in his mind, trying to cheer him up.

No answer, Hiei didn't reply to his sister.

"Hiei…" Yukina tried to cheer her brother. Hiei was just apathetic; she couldn't tell what was on his mind at that moment.

After a while, Hiei finally spoke, but he still didn't look at Yukina. "Yukina, thank you," he paused "for doing this for me. I don't exactly know what to do now, I don't know if I would keep it or not. I have to be alone for a moment, and think about it." After he said that, he flitted away, running. In a matter of seconds, he was out of the temple of Genkai.

"Onisan…" Yukina pitied her brother.

"Was that Hiei?" Genkai suddenly appeared; she just finished her morning meditations.

"Yes, it was." Yukina answered softly.

Genkai notice the sad face in Yukina's face. "The sun is beautiful isn't it, when is rises?" Genkai opened the door and both Yukina and she witness the beautiful sun in the morning.

"Yes I agree with you," Yukina said smiling a bit. _'Onisan I hope you make the right decision.' _Yukina prayed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hiei jumped from building to building, tree to tree. He wanted to find a place where he can be alone to think about what he just found out. Finally, he came to the park, the park where he and Kurama would always go, they would always go to the woods in the park to get away from everything they didn't want to be disturbed with. Hiei went into the woods, deeper and deeper, looking for the cherry tree where they would always stay. As he found it, he went to sit by it, leaning against its bark.

He looked at the tree, and watched the petals of the cherry tree slowly fall.

'_This is not possible, I am pregnant, and it is with Kurama's child as well. Its not that I don't want it, but I came unprepared for it.'_

Hiei placed his right hand over his abdomen, and tried to feel the energy. After a few moments, he felt it. The child was growing in him, he felt a sudden crave for hunger.

'_I don't know what to do, I don't want to kill it, and it's my child and Kurama's. We created it together, but he doesn't know. If I live without telling him, things will only get worst, I don't know how to tell him. Why the heck did it happen? BAKA! But there is a possibility that Yukina might be wrong…'_

Hiei took his white bandana out, revealing his Jagan, it instantly opened. The purple third eye of Hiei appeared. He will try to use the Jagan on himself. He never did this before; it was going to be his first time. He didn't like the idea, of not trusting his sister, but he just wanted to be sure.

'_I am sorry Yukina, but I want to be sure.'_

Hiei closed both of his eyes; the Jagan was the only one that was open. Then Hiei began to look at the energy his child was giving, Yukina was right it had small but great amount of energy. He trailed of to the growing fetus, and it had spirit energy, the energy was very familiar, it was Kurama's. Kurama really did own the child, he can be sure of it.

'_Yukina was right. Hn, how can I tell the fox now?'_

Hiei loved Kurama more than anything; now that he knew in a matter of hours that he was pregnant, he didn't know how to react to it. He always questioned himself with a why, how, what if…none of those were helping at all. He just needed to decide if he was going to keep it or not. If he will, will Kurama accept it, or accept Hiei?

Hiei opened his eyes once again, and he covered his Jagan with his white bandana again.

Hiei thought of things, he thought why not get rid of it? Thinking about it made him angry, he didn't want to kill an innocent child, especially if he and his lover the person he loved the most created it. It wouldn't be right to kill something that happened by an accident, Hiei was a demon he killed about thousands of demons, but he only did it because they did something wrong or bad. Hiei never killed anyone that was innocent, not even a child.

'_If I wanted to get rid of it, I could have done it hours after Yukina told me, but why is it so precious to me?'_

He looked at his abdomen, and made a gentle smile. _'I know what I want to do with it; I just need Kurama's opinion and decision. I hope the fox wont be mad at me for this, I hope that he can accept me still. Not only that but also this child as well.'_

Hiei stood from his place; he looked at his surroundings once more before he left. The sun was warm, the cherry tree was perfect, little animals came out to play, the feeling there was just wonderful. Hiei soon left the peace by the cherry tree, and made his way back to Kurama's home. He could only wish that the fox would be home. He prayed that Kurama would understand, and he will still accept Hiei and his child.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hiei came back to Kurama's home, Kurama gave Hiei a key to the house, but knowing that Hiei just flitted away in his pajamas he didn't have the key at the moment. So he got the key that was hidden at one of the plants of Kurama in front of the main entrance, he opened the door, slowly. He saw that the whole house was still dark, it looked like Kurama didn't prepare the breakfast yet, or he left early to the university Hiei didn't know. Everything was as it is ever since he left. The door to the room of his and Kurama's room was closed; he went and knocked on the door.

"Kurama? Are you there?" Hiei asked, he wanted to be sure.

From inside the room Kurama was in the bed, still crying, he slept, he cried himself to sleep, but it didn't take long until he woke up and saw that Hiei wasn't back yet. His eyes were red also it had round black circles, his hair was a mess. He didn't even eat his breakfast yet. When he heard the knock he knew it was Hiei. Kurama was happy that Hiei was back, he just hoped things will work out now, after the incident earlier on.

"Hiei?" Kurama said softly.

"Kurama, can I come in?" Hiei asked all the way from outside the room.

Kurama wiped his tears and sniffed, trying to look as if he didn't cry. It was obvious though, he couldn't hide it.

Hiei came, he saw Kurama, and he was a mess. Even so, Kurama tried to put a smile on his face; he tried to act like his self. Hiei quickly noticed Kurama's red eyes.

"Kurama, I…" Hiei began to talk when Kurama interrupted him.

"No, Hiei, you don't need to be sorry for anything, I should have made sure first before I told you, and I realized that it was too soon for me to tell you so, I am sorry." Kurama bowed down his head, crying a bit.

Hiei was irritated, Kurama only told him the truth, and it was he who was apologizing. Hiei took the chin of Kurama, he wiped the tear from his eye that was about to fall, and made him face at him eye to eye.

"Fox, stop it. It was my fault, I didn't want to accept it, I was afraid that is why I tried to run away from it. Kurama you did nothing to hurt me, it was myself who I hurt, because I didn't believe you, the person I love. And because of that, I want to beg for your forgiveness." Hiei said to Kurama, Kurama tried to look away but failed miserably.

"But still…" Kurama objected he didn't get to continue his sentence when Hiei kissed him all of a sudden. Both of them needed that, to ease the pain they were experiencing. Kurama gripped for more, wanting more. In addition, so did Hiei. It was a passionate kiss that lasted long.

After a while their lips were separated, Kurama grabbed Hiei right after embracing him tight, Hiei accepted it, he also wanted it.

"I am still sorry koi." Kurama said, trying to get hold of Hiei's scent.

"I told you it is not your fault." Hiei said.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama kissed the ear of Hiei.

"I love you too very much Kurama."

After a while they both separated, Kurama was sort of back to his normal self now, he was smiling. However, Hiei was still worried about something, he needed to tell Kurama about his, no, their child.

"Kurama, now that we are okay and all. I need to tell you something, it is very important." Hiei said with an unsure look.

"What is it koi?" Kurama asked.

Hiei looked at his lover with an uneasy look, as if he didn't know how to put it up, but he must tell Kurama, no matter what he must tell him. He needed to also tell him his opinion and he needed to know what Kurama felt about it.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: I have to end it here, now. I promise to update as soon as possible. Well I want things to work out quick with Hiei and Kurama. I really like it when they say, "I love you" to each other, I can just imagine. I am hungry right now… (sigh) Okay Genkai was kind of an extra, but she is an important character in the up coming chapters. I hope that you like this, please people! Read THEN Review, please I am begging you. Also please mind my grammar and spelling, thanks very much.


	4. Myves

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 4- Myves

Kurama and Hiei finally repented to each other, Kurama was glad that the half Koorime was not mad at him any longer, Hiei could only say same, but there is still one thing that bothers him, that is to tell Kurama the child he is carrying is his.

"Kurama?" Hiei began, unsure how to begin their conversation properly.

"Yes koi?" Kurama was looking at Hiei with his natural smile.

"Kurama, it is about the child," Hiei paused.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kurama speculated.

"Kurama, when Koorime's are pregnant it is either they produce them by themselves, or they make love with another Demon and reproduce one." Hiei began, hesitant how to start it.

"Yes, I know that. Why did you say this all of a sudden?"

"Uhh, well you see my mother was the only Koorime that ever reproduced a child by means of another Demon. She was the only one, and she had me." Hiei didn't look at Kurama straight in the eye.

"Yes." Kurama was nodding his head, didn't know where it was going.

"And well, now that she had me, I am different to Yukina, because Yukina was reproduced by my mother herself that is why she has the Koorime features, or slightly saying she is whole ice demon, unlike me I only inherited some of the features of the ice demons and the fire demon. My outside appearance is of the fire demon, and the inside is the ice demon. You can say that I am half ice demon and half fire demon."

"I know that, that is why you are pregnant in the first place, am I not right?" Kurama pondered.

"Yeah you are correct, but," Hiei was about to tell him, he didn't know how to begin it.

"But?" Kurama looked suspicious.

"But, you see part of me being half Koorime, I can reproduce on my own, just like them. Only I don't have the initiative or the will to do so. Besides that I don't know how to." Hiei stopped when Kurama interrupted him.

"So you're saying that you can reproduce on your own, but you don't know how to or the will to do so." Kurama wanted to be clear about it.

"Precisely." Hiei said.

"Then why are you pregnant right now? How did it happen?" Kurama stopped when a sudden thought came to his mind, he turned to Hiei, and Hiei thought that Kurama already figured out the situation Hiei wanted to tell him. Kurama looked shocked; he didn't know how to react to it. Kurama asked him a question which can be possibly true or not "Hiei, is that child…_mine_?" Kurama asked maybe he was wrong but he had to know.

Hiei didn't answer him at once, he looked at the floor. Moreover, he slightly nodded his head. "Yes Kurama," Hiei muttered, admitting it was Kurama's.

Kurama was dumbfounded; his mouth was open; his eyes were widely open. He couldn't speak at first. Hiei looked at him slightly, afraid what he was going to say. He may not accept it, it was soon, neither one of them was prepared for it to come. Kurama finally spoke, Hiei was frightened in what Kurama was about to say.

"Hiei, I," Kurama discontinued, he was astounded, words could not express "Hiei, I don't know what to say. I am surprised. I rather expected it, but I didn't really think it was possible. Are you certain Hiei?" Kurama turned to Hiei wanting to know if Hiei was certain of it.

"Yes, I am certain. I checked it twice." Hiei said, the tone of his voice was low, he didn't exactly know how Kurama processed it in his mind. "When Yukina checked if I were pregnant or not, the first thing she felt was spirit energy. To be exact it was your spirit energy she felt, it was still little, but she can definitely tell it was yours. I didn't want to doubt my sister but I had to be sure, I used my Jagan on my self, and like as we all expected it the results were all positive. It was your spirit energy, so this child I am carrying, it is yours, Kurama." Hiei explained.

Kurama didn't say anything but was attentive to what Hiei said. He didn't know how to take it, it was a shock. Kurama didn't look at Hiei directly, he thought of what to say first.

"Kurama? Would you want to become the other parent of this child together with me?" Hiei asked, this was crucial moment for Kurama to accept it or not. Hiei didn't know what to do if Kurama didn't accept it. Hiei was unsure what to do if Kurama didn't want it, he didn't want to kill it, but he didn't also want to leave his lover just because of the child. His life would have been miserable is Kurama didn't accept it. It all depends on Kurama now, loosing the child or loosing Hiei that is the choice.

Kurama thought long and hard, he wanted to make the right decision. It can benefit all of them, or just loose one of them.

"Hiei, I love you very much, and I know definitely that you do too. Now, this child you are carrying, it is our creation. We created it because of the strong love we have for each other, it is a part of me, and a part of you." Kurama paused looking at Hiei directly "Hiei, I am honored to take care of the child with you. We will raise it as its parents, as it should be. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the child; I love you both as much. Now, I am even more happier to find out I am going to have a child with you, it fills my heart with so much joy." Kurama walked towards his lover.

Upon hearing these words, Hiei's heart leaped for joy. He was happy that Kurama accepted this child. He was even happier that Kurama loved the child as much. After a while, Hiei embraced Kurama very tight, happy to know Kurama's opinion. Kurama returned the hug.

"Thank you Kurama, you don't know how much this means to me." Hiei said.

"No Hiei, thank you, you have given me something to share my love with, and that is _our _child." Kurama kissed the ear of Hiei, they slightly parted away, and making them face each other. Kurama didn't hesitate and kissed Hiei passionately, Hiei returned the kiss.

They had a chaste kiss, wanting more. It was not long and they finally parted; they had smiles in their faces.

"Hiei you don't know how much it means for me to have a family with you. I am really happy." Kurama said, smiling at Hiei.

"I was afraid that, you didn't accept it, or even me, if you found out. I was afraid that I would have chosen between you or the child." Hiei admitted.

"Hiei, I would never, not accept you. I love you more than anything, and does our child is worth everything, I would never not accept you, or the child. I love you both the most, with all my heart. Hiei, we created it. It is a combination of you, and me together. It is ours and we should take care of it as its parents. There was no need for you to be afraid; I was just surprised to know. But besides all that, I am really happy Hiei." Kurama said.

Hiei smiled at Kurama, "Thank you Kurama."

"There is no need to thank me for anything Hiei, it is you who I should thank, and you have given me a child to share my love with." Slowly Kurama reached out his hand to the abdomen of Hiei, trying to feel its energy.

Hiei held the hand of Kurama, which was over his abdomen.

After a while, Kurama took his hand off. In addition, looked at Hiei, "Yes, it is our baby. I felt my energy in there, like you said." Kurama gave Hiei a gentle warm smile.

Hiei smiled back.

By surprise, Kurama carried Hiei bridal style to the bed, Hiei struggled but Kurama just held him tight.

"Kurama put me down at once!" Hiei argued trying to struggle from Kurama.

"Koi, you need to rest, and so does our baby so I don't want you to waste any of your energy walking to the bed, so I will be the one to carry to there." Kurama held him even tighter until they reached the bed.

"Kurama!"

When they reached the bed, Kurama laid Hiei on the bed. Hiei was still annoyed with Kurama being carried away with Hiei's pregnancy situation.

"There, you can rest now." Kurama smiled, teasing Hiei.

"I can walk you know. There is no need to get carried away with the baby." Hiei crossed his arms pouting, laying on the bed.

"Now, now, now, it is for the best Hiei. Besides, I wanted to know how it feels like carrying a pregnant man." Kurama teased.

"Hn, your getting carried away Kurama." Hiei said pouting still.

Kurama joined him on the bed, embracing him. He kissed him on the cheek, making Hiei's anger melt away. Hiei embraced Kurama, cuddling himself making him comfortable.

"I love you _Myves_." Kurama said, babying Hiei.

"Myves?" Hiei questioned.

"It's a pet name for you, I thought about it just now." Kurama said smiling.

"What does that mean?" Hiei wondered.

"It means My love, it the shortcut for it, I just added an s in the end to make it sound better." Kurama giggled.

"Why is so important right now?" Hiei said groggily, it was unexpected Hiei thought.

"Well you _always_ call me 'fox' or 'kitsune' so I thought of calling you something too, and it just ran in my mind to call you Myves. Do like it?" Kurama asked.

"If I agree with you, can we now sleep? I'm really worn out, and all I want is to sleep." Hiei said to Kurama sleeplessly.

Kurama made a yawn "Yes that would be nice." Kurama smiled looking out the sunlight, embracing Hiei on the bed tight, about to sleep as well.

"Hn, then Myves it is." Hiei made a big yawn. He cuddled to Kurama making him comfortable, he closed his eyes, and he was half a sleep. Everything that happened earlier on that day had worn him off. He needed rest, for himself and the child as well.

"Fox, you're not going to that Ningen University today are you?"

"No, not today. Today I am all yours and so as our baby, I want to spend the day with you both, and I don't want to worry about anything more but your safety and the safety of our child."

Hiei was already drowsing to sleep; he didn't get to reply to Kurama.

"Myves, I'm really happy you know." Kurama whispered he was practically half-asleep as well; he still had a small smile in his face.

"Me too fox, now go to sleep."

"Myves, one more thing."

"Hmm?" Hiei was already almost asleep he didn't want to talk anymore.

"I love you." Kurama leaned down and gave Hiei a gentle kiss.

"I love you too…fox." Hiei didn't get the chance to kiss back, but he felt the kiss. After a few seconds, Hiei fell to sleep. He rested in Kurama's arms, he was happier that Kurama loved him still after finding out about his pregnancy situation. He even loved him more, now he was going to have a family with him, the person that he loved the most. Kurama gave him a pet name and it was silly, but it shoed how much Kurama really loved and cared for him. Now, all he wanted was the day to pass with him in Kurama's arms.

Soon both demons fell into a deep slumber. Each of them side by side each other. They just wanted the moment to pass, and let everything fall into place after they awake. For now, they just wanted to be together. With their unborn child. Resting under the warmth of each other's presence.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I've been busy lately that I can only update in the weekends. Sorry about that. So anyway, what do you think about it? My friend was the one who gave me the idea to make the name Myves, she told me it was nice to combine words; it was already hard for me to think of a nice pet name for Hiei because most of the nice ones are already taken. So at least this time it's original. Hehehehe, well tell me what you people think. Please do mind my grammar and spelling, some of my reviewers tell me I am getting better, and I thank you for that. Please Read and Review, I really appreciate it. Thank you. I hope that you do enjoy.


	5. Three Gifts For Valentines Day

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 5- Three Gifts for Valentines Day

Hiei was left alone at home, it was a Friday and Kurama obviously had school, even so, Hiei hated the fact Kurama had to leave everyday because of it. Kurama told him that he was going to be back early, saying he had a surprise for him. It didn't matter as long as Kurama was back early with him; he was all right with it. He just needed the comfort of his fox.

It has been a week after they rediscovered Hiei being pregnant, ever since then Kurama has always been careful with Hiei, handling him like a fragile glass. Hiei's morning sicknesses has worn out too, it was good news for Kurama and Hiei, now Hiei didn't need to wake in the middle of the night to vomit. Even so, as the days grew the baby Hiei was carrying sucked up most of his energy causing Hiei to be always tired. Hiei always slept, he slept the whole day, the only times when he was awake is when Kurama was there morning and evening, and when he had to eat his lunch. If Hiei chose not to rest, he would have taken his energy from food.

Hiei woke up from his nap, he saw the time, and it was three in the afternoon. It was still early; Kurama's classes haven't ended yet. He made a big yawn, sitting up from his bed. He looked around, feeling all so sleepy, when his stomach suddenly grumbled. It caught Hiei's attention; he placed his hand over his stomach. He knew he had to eat. He got up from the bed leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen, something caught his attention, it was the calendar. Hiei walked to the calendar, he saw that Kurama encircled a date.

"What is this?" Hiei looked at the date it was fourteenth of February, it was circled in a red pen. Hiei wasn't sure of how ningens work even if he lived with Kurama for so long, but Kurama did teach him how to read the calendar to know the date.

"February 14," Hiei paused as he looked at the day is on "that's today, what is with today that makes it so special for the fox?" Hiei pondered, but his stomach grumbled again, he needed to eat. He left the calendar, not caring what was the special occasion was.

Hiei ate a sandwich Kurama prepared for him, especially for afternoon snack. He drank orange juice with it, which Kurama also prepared. Kurama didn't like Hiei to eat unhealthy foods, which might affect the growth of their child, so he made sure Hiei would eat healthy foods by preparing them himself.

After a while, Hiei finished his food, he cleaned up, and left the kitchen, clean. He wasn't full but it will do for the moment, until Kurama got back and made the dinner, that is. He wasn't in the mood to take a nap either, he decided to wait for Kurama; he thought that he would be early so it would be best to open the door for him. Hiei flitted to the living room, he had nothing else to do but watch TV. He started to watch, but there were no nice shows on, he aimlessly changed the channel. No luck, there wasn't anything good on. He decided to close the TV.

He made a big sigh; he didn't know what to do. He turned his head to the left, seeing the calendar again. It caught his interest again, and he thought what was so special with today? He thought about it, still didn't get the answer.

After a few minutes of mindless thinking, Hiei heard the door, as if someone was trying to open it. He knew it could only have been Kurama. Finally, Kurama was home, and early like he said. Hiei ran to the front door and opened the door, excitingly seeing his fox.

"Oh Hiei, I thought that you're asleep that's why I didn't bother to knock." Kurama was surprised to see Hiei opening the door for him.

"It just happens I woke up early." Hiei muttered, taking the bag of Kurama.

"Hiei, you're not suppose to carry weights, I told you that!" Kurama snatched his bag from Hiei, not wanting him to carry his bag.

"You're being over protective, your bag isn't heavy I can carry it." Hiei pouted at Kurama.

"You know it is not good for the baby." Kurama objected.

"Hn." Hiei smirked.

Kurama sighed, wanting to leave the discussion. "Hiei lets go in now." Kurama smiled at Hiei, going inside his home. Hiei's anger melted as he saw Kurama smile, it always pleased him to see the fox smile at him.

They both went inside their home, they both headed to the kitchen.

"Hiei, do you know what date is it today?" Kurama sounded so sarcastic asking the question.

"No, but it did catch my attention." Hiei said sitting down on one of the chairs of the dining table.

"Huh? Oh well, today is Valentines Day, have you heard about it? And well, knowing its Valentines Day this is a day for your love once, or people who are in love, so I have a surprise for you." Kurama sounded like he was in to something.

"Tell me what your surprise is?" Hiei demanded.

"I have three gifts for you today, this is a game really. You have to guess what the meanings of my gift for you are, by the end of the day." Kurama's face was an inch close to Hiei's; he was tapping his finger on Hiei's nose, which irritated him so much.

"Hn, and what if I don't get to guess it, what are you going to do?" Hiei made a sly smile at Kurama, grabbing his hand preventing it from tapping his nose.

"It's a secret; you will just have to guess it alright?" Kurama leaned to Hiei kissing him slightly by surprise. Hiei hated it when Kurama was making him guess.

"Hn, fine." Hiei smirked.

"Cheating is prohibited here, so you are not allowed to use your Jagan, okay Hiei? That would be cheating; you have to see these clues by yourself without it." Kurama noted.

"Ch, I never use my Jagan on you, and you know that."

"I know, but you can get impatient err…most of the time, so I just want to be sure."

"Hn, you should learn how to trust me fox." Hiei crossed his arms and legs.

"I do, Myves that's why I love you right? I trust you with all my heart." Kurama tried to avoid a fight.

"Hn. So when does this thing start then?" Hiei wanted to start their little game finally.

"Here, this is my first gift." Kurama got his bag, digging into it, he got out a box, it was wrapped in red violet wrapper, the box was long by length, and it was a meter long.

"Err…what is this? Should I open it?" Hiei wasn't unsure what to do with the box.

"Yes of course, that's my first gift." Kurama giggled.

Hiei opened it; he opened it gently not wanting to ruin the wrapper. After he took of the wrapper, there was a white box, he removed the white box, and as he opened it, it was roses. It was red roses, there were three all different in height, there was one small and the medium, and the last was large. It was all in red but it was unique from one another. The tallest had no thorns, it had the most leaves, and medium one had practically most of the thorns, lastly the smallest one was a rose bud, it was still small and it didn't bloom yet, it had the tallest roses warm leaves and the medium roses thorns, but it was beautiful.

"Thank you Kurama, did you plant these?" Hiei turned to Kurama appreciating the gift of Kurama.

"Yes, I did, I picked the most beautiful once just for you love." Kurama look at Hiei with attractive gorgeous eyes.

"Thank you Kurama, if I had remembered today was Valentines Day; I should have given you something too." Hiei got the roses from the box, placing them in a vase full of fresh water.

"But you already gave me something koi; you gave me a child to love. And you gave me infinite love that is the most wonderful gift anyone could have ever given to me." Kurama kissed Hiei, single-mindedly.

Hiei pushed Kurama back after their long session of kissing "Fox, stop. If you continue kissing me like that, I won't have enough time to figure out what you want me to guess. And that's cheating." Hiei made a sly smile at Kurama, testing his lover.

"I didn't know you can be so in to this Hiei," Kurama made a sure look at Hiei "now for my next gift, we need to go out, and I will treat you to dinner." Kurama grab hold of Hiei's hand, off their way out of their home.

"Fox, its just five it's too early to go and eat dinner now." Hiei said trying to slow down his fox.

"If we don't eat early, we will miss my last gift for you." Kurama replied.

"Don't worry Hiei, I got everything planned out, all you need to do is to enjoy." Kurama smiled.

"Hn."

Kurama and Hiei rode the train going to the city, Kurama didn't want to tire his lover, he didn't have a car yet to drive him, and so they took the train. After a while in the train, they arrived in the city.

"Myves, I made a reservation in a restaurant. There is no need for you to trouble where were going to eat." Kurama said. Usually Hiei was the one who planned where they were going to eat if they eat out. Knowing his appetite Hiei usually picked the restaurants with large servings.

Kurama seemed to plan everything out; Hiei didn't worry about a thing when he was with Kurama that day. Hiei also noticed that city was filled with couples, knowing that it was Valentines Day it was obvious. I didn't take long when they finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Good evening sir, but do you have a reservation?" A woman in kimono greeted Kurama as he and Hiei were about to enter the restaurant. They were going to eat in a Japanese traditional restaurant, it was hard to get in the place, and it was always filled with people. In addition, privacy was extremely impossible if they didn't get a reservation.

"Ah yes. Umm…it is under the name Minamino." Kurama answered the woman.

"Minamino, Minamino," The lady was looking over her reservation list "ah, there it is. You reserved a private room for two?" The lady cleared turning to the shorter man beside Kurama, Hiei.

"Ah yes." Kurama answered politely.

Hiei smirked.

"Ah alright then, let me show you the way then." The woman was confused, she knew that it was Valentines Day and this man, Kurama, was eating dinner alone with another man, Hiei. She was puzzled.

"Thanks very much." Kurama replied politely.

They followed the woman who was leading them to their private room. "Mr. Minamino, here is your room, I will send a waiter to get your orders, while you wait please make yourselves comfortable." The woman opened the sliding door; there was a table very close to the ground and two small pillows on the ground where they would sit. On the table was a rose, it was Valentines Day, naturally there would be a rose. After showing them the room, Kurama and Hiei entered, the woman left them in a few moments, making them alone.

"Fox, I saw that female ningen was suspicious of us." Hiei said sitting on the pillow.

"Don't mind it; at least we are here now." Kurama sat on the other pillow just facing Hiei.

Kurama looked at the rose, which was on the table "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Hn, not as beautiful as the once you gave me earlier." Hiei said.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama said with an enticing tone.

After their little chat, a waiter entered the room. Bringing some appetizers for them. It was sushi, with cold vegetables. The waiter served it.

"Thank you." Kurama said after the waiter has given them the appetizer.

"Sir, if you need anything else just call for me outside. Your food will be ready in fifteen minutes." The waiter bowed and left the room.

Kurama just smiled.

Hiei looked at Kurama with a suspicious look. "Fox, you haven't even ordered yet, and they come giving these foods to us, did you order ahead?" Hiei asked.

"Hehehe, you got me there, yes you're right. That is why I told you to just relax." Kurama laughed.

"Hn, baka-kitsune." Hiei got one sushi and ate it.

After their appetizer, the main course arrived fifteen minutes as agreed. The waiter served it, it was in bento boxes, and it was a whole meal in bento boxes. It was large enough to fill Hiei all up. After the bento boxes were served, the waiter served them hot tea. Soon after the food was served the waiter left.

"Sir, if you are going to need me I am outside, just call for me." He said.

"Alright, thank you very much." Kurama said. The waiter left in a few moments shutting the sliding door.

"Fox, you really planned everything have you?" Hiei began to eat his meal.

"Anything for you love."

"I think I have an idea what your message is. But I have to be sure; I need to know the last gift." Hiei said.

"Hmm…just keep on guessing love. Just keep on guessing."

"Thanks Kurama, this is a one of a life time thing I will never forget." Hiei smiled slightly.

"Anything for you Myves, I am doing this because I love you very very much."

"I know, and I do too."

"Hmm…eat your food now, it might get cold." Kurama said.

They began to eat their early dinner, they ate quietly, but also chatted along the way. The food was great; everything was complete in that bento box, the main course, and the desert everything was already there. It took them forty-five minutes to finish their meal.

"You full Myves?" Kurama asked Hiei after they ate their food.

"Alright I guess, I don't feel very much hungry at the moment." Hiei said placing his hand over his full stomach.

"That's good to hear. Shall we go then, we might miss my last gift for you." Kurama took out a large amount of money from his wallet placing it beside the boxes; it was his tip to the waiter, who kept his word.

"Might miss your gift?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so we better hurry." Kurama stood from his place exiting the room.

"Aren't you going to pay for the food?" Hiei wondered, he knew Kurama gave a tip to the waiter but he thought it wasn't enough for their entire meal.

"Don't worry Myves, its all taken care of. I swear to you, we didn't steal."

"I know, you paid ahead right?" Hiei knew what Kurama did.

"Hehehe, well, you can say that..."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

They left the restaurant, when they left there were a crowd of people wanting to get in the restaurant, the restaurant was a popular restaurant in Tokyo, it had the best Japanese food in the whole city, people intend to eat there, but it is hard to just get a place without a reservation.

"Thank you for dining, I hope you come again soon." The woman from the entrance door said.

Kurama smiled at her.

Kurama and Hiei walked going back to the train station; Hiei just followed Kurama wherever he went.

"Did you like the dinner?" Kurama asked turning to the fire demon. They were on their way to the train station.

"It was okay, but I like your cooking better." He looked at Kurama up.

"I'm flattered." Kurama smiled.

"It's true." Hiei said.

"Thank you."

"I always thought your cooking was number one."

"Hmm…really?"

"Really."

They headed to the train station, it they weren't going home just yet. They were going to the beach, the beach nearest to the city. It is the beach nearest to Genkai temple. They rode the train; it only took ten minutes to get to the next station.

"This is my last gift, I hope you like it." Kurama said to Hiei on the train.

Hiei was sitting down the chairs, while Kurama was standing, he gave his seat to Hiei, and he knew he needed it more than he did.

"I am sure I will." Hiei smiled.

Kurama returned the smile.

After a few minutes, they arrived in their destination. The station wasn't far from the beach it was only walking distance, about fifteen minutes they were at the beach.

They were both seated on the sand, they were alone. It was sunset, it was beautiful, and the way the sun touches the water how the sky mixes with the sun's color and the sea's color. It was peaceful, the waves of the waters were strong, and the water was warm.

"You know what Hiei?" Kurama began to start a conversation.

"Hmm…"

"I really missed you." Kurama said, turning to Hiei.

"You have been with me since you arrived this afternoon, how can you miss me?" Hiei wondered.

"No, I don't mean that, I missed you so much today, I don't like leaving you alone at home. I feel guilty whenever I shut the door close when I leave home. As if I'm not doing my job as a parent or a lover."

"Kurama…"

"Once our baby is born, I won't work anymore, I want to dedicate my time to my family from that time on."

"Kurama, you don't need to, if you don't have a job then we won't have anything to pay for. We wont have food, or shelter." Hiei said objecting to what Kurama is saying.

"I will find a way to that you don't have to worry, when you're on your sixth month, I will be quitting my job, that's for sure."

"But Kurama…"

"It's alright Hiei, you don't need to worry." Kurama said as he turned to their view. Silence shed the two lovers. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah I know." Both lovers witnessed the sunset, how the sun slowly disappeared from their sight. The waves of the water were strong, but the sea as calm. The Sun was barely gone, but the sky mixed colors with the touch of the sun's rays. The birds few up and high. The sand was warm. Together both lovers held their hands, watching as the sun went down.

"Fox, I know what message you were trying to tell me with these gifts of yours." Hiei started.

"Really, what is it?" Kurama was anxious to know.

"The roses, they symbolized us, our small family. You were the tallest rose, you didn't have thorns, but full of warm leaves like the warm love you show to our child and me. I was the one with the most thorns; I use it as my shield, to protect the once I love from any kind of danger. Lastly the rose bud, it is our unborn child, it was beautiful a combination of the thorns and the leaves, it was still young but very beautiful." Hiei placed his hand over his abdomen.

"Wow, Hiei I didn't know you have guessed it quick." Kurama was amused.

"Your second gift, the dinner out. You ordered bento boxes, the bento boxes symbolized the home we live in, and it was complete like the meal. It had enough space for all of us, it was warm, and was just right."

"You amuse me Hiei, continue." Kurama said.

"Lastly your last gift, it was witnessing the sunset right? You made us eat early so that we would witness the miraculous sunset, I think what it meant was even if the sun was down there was still light, there was still hope. Like the clouds that mixed colors with the suns rays, when two things are combined there is a beautiful result. Same with our child." Hiei smiled at Kurama.

Kurama listened to his lover as he said all the things that he made him guess, and he was right to think all those. That was his message to Hiei.

"So am I not right?" Hiei asked.

Kurama gave him a smile "Gods, Hiei what did I do to ever deserve you? You're just to wonderful. You are right, in everything, you guessed it."

"I thought so."

"Hiei happy Valentines Day, I love you." Kurama leaped forward and kissed Hiei faithfully. Hiei returned Kurama's kiss. They kissed long. They wanted it, no, they needed it.

The sea waves touched their feet and they parted. They looked at one another for a few seconds and began to smile at one another.

"I love you too Fox, always remember that."

Kurama blushed slightly.

"Hiei, did you know you made a cute sound whenever I kiss you?" Kurama giggled.

"Hn, I don't care as long as I have you all to myself."

"I love you Myves, I love you and our baby." Kurama placed his hand over Hiei's abdomen feeling the baby's energy. In a few moments he was trying to feel its energy.

"Wow, our child must really be strong when it is born. Its energy is strong even if it's just a fetus." Kurama said to Hiei.

"I know, it's obvious, because it has the Youko blood in it." Hiei smiled.

"But it also has the blood of my Hiei in it am I not correct?" Kurama said.

"Hn, Fox, take me home now, I am exhausted, and I want to rest now." Hiei said feeling exhausted.

"As you wish my love." Kurama said.

Soon they left the beach heading back home, today Hiei got to spent the day with Kurama, even if it was towards the end of the day, he still enjoyed it. Kurama also enjoyed it; he was with his lover after all.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Hi, people! I made this chapter really long cause I noticed the last chapter I made was really short, well for me it was short. I hope you like this chapter, it was hard for me to think about the three gifts, and well at least it is no sweat. Some of this stuff is based reality. You can guess now when Hiei is going to give birth. Oh well I've got nothing to say anymore, I wont be updating in a week so I hope you people like this one, I made it long. Please mind my grammar and spelling. Read and Review! Please? Please? Please?


	6. White's Day News

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 6- The White's Day News

"Have you heard?" a bon of blue fire was in the center of the scene, five women were surrounding it. The place was cold, and dark. The wind blew the pale fire making it even stronger. The women were all dressed in Kimono's, they were all elders, but one. She was the youngest among the five, she was kept prisoner inside a tower for three years, because of a crime she said she had committed. Even if she was the youngest, she among all five of them had the gentlest heart. Her name is Rui.

"Yes, it's been a month now…" An elder said her arms were wrapped around behind her back; she was looking at the blue fire.

"The Forbidden one is carrying a child! We should dispose of it once and for all!" Another elder said, angry with the subject of the matter.

"It will give shame to our village; we have to kill it before it can even be born. We are not to make the same mistake as we did to the Forbidden one. We cannot allow it, no matter what!" Another elder said full of hate.

"What is worst here, that it is a mixture of that Youko's. If this child will be born, it would have the blood of the fire demon, Youko's, and the Koorime clan. We cannot afford the blood of the ice clan to be mixed with any other blood, the fire demon was the first, and it would be the last." Another elder protested.

The scene was still cold and dark. Rui, the youngest among all the elders didn't speak a word. She remained quiet as she listened to what the elders are planning to do to Hiei and the child he was carrying. She kept silent, looking at the ground.

"Even so, the forbidden one inherited his inner organs from the Koorime maidens; his child might have the Koorime features, like his sister Yukina. We still cannot determine what to do exactly, if it were a boy we must kill it, but if it were a girl we can still spare it that is if she has the Koorime features." The first elder said, thinking about the whole situation carefully.

"Still, it may be a girl, but what if she didn't have the Koorime features? She can be just like the forbidden one, and the Youko. We cannot have such insult in our village. I will not allow it." Another one protested.

"You are correct with that statement, and then we shall make a plan for that not to happen…" Another elder sounded she was up to something no good.

The subject matter caught the attention of Rui, she needed to know what the elder was up to, and she spoke "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"The Forbidden one, he is only in maternity for a month now, we can still change the results when the child is born." An elder stopped.

The scene was growing intense, the pale fire was stronger, the breeze of the wind made it even bigger. The subject matter suited the background very well. Still it was cold, and it was dark. Ice cold filled the room.

"In a matter of three or four more months we can determine the gender of the child. All we need is time. When we find out that the child is a girl all we need to do is stealing the unborn child of the Forbidden one and let it grow in another ice maiden's womb, there the child will inherit all the Koorime features, making the blood of the Youko and Hiei slowly disappear." The first elder explained.

"No…" Rui whispered.

"Yes, that is a good plan. However, wouldn't it be better to steal it now, so that the growth if the child will be more of the Koorime like? I mean, why wait for another three or four months when we can get it now, there is a bigger chance of it being a Koorime child, and it is sure to be a girl." Another elder voiced out.

"But, we don't have enough strength to have the transfer, the child is only a fetus at the moment, it will die if we transfer it to another womb, or worst even if it will die it still carries a large amount of spirit energy from the Forbidden one and use it against us, we can all be destroyed." The second elder said, explaining.

"She is correct, another is if we transfer it when it is five to six months old now, Hiei is all worn out by the stress of carrying a baby. His spirit energy is dropping now, yes, that is correct, but when it grows bigger it sucks up more and more giving him nothing left for himself, so even if we transfer it. He cannot try protecting it from the within giving it shield as protection, because he doesn't have much energy to do so." Another one explained.

"Hmm…you've got the point there. But while waiting for three to four months, we cannot just leave them be, we cannot allow the Youko to be too close to the Forbidden one for it may just increase the spirit energy of the child." The fourth elder said.

"I've already sent a demon to take care of the job; the Forbidden one will be here with his child anytime in this week. He will be locked strictly under the watchful eyes of the demon guards in the highest tower dungeon. No one is allowed to visit him, but the four of us." The first elder explained.

"Four of you? Why am I not allowed seeing the boy?" Ruiz asked weakly.

"Rui, we know how you can be with him, three years ago, you freed the Youko to be able to get back, now that they are united they bring more shame to this village. That would have never happened if you didn't free the Youko. You have done enough Rui, but I am sorry but you can never see the boy again, and that is a strict order. If you break the rules one last time Rui, you have to be exiled." The second elder said.

"You cannot do this! You already caused him enough pain over the past years ever since he was born, the only time he can be happy is when he is with his loved one and their child and why do you keep on insisting for you people to go and change that! After three years ago, they never did anything to avenge themselves. You people are just plain witches, who want to take lives of people they dislike, even if they didn't do anything to hurt you. I don't see why you have to be all angry at him!" Rui yelled at them, she was crying blue tear gems, each one falling in the ground.

"Rui, nothing will change what we will say, that is the final decision." The first elder said.

"You still can't do this! I will stop you no matter what! Just---" Another elder hit the behind of the neck of Rui causing her pain and drifting to a long sleep, she fell on the ground with all of her Tear gems scattered on the ground.

"Stop us? I don't think so…" The elder who hit her said looking down at Rui with a smirk.

"Bring her to her room, and make sure to lock it." The first elder commanded the Koorime guards.

The Guards were bringing her back to the tower in her room and keeping her there. They locked the room as they were told.

"For now, all we need to do is waiting, until the boy arrives."

"Don't you think one demon will be enough to stand up against the Forbidden one and Youko?"

"One is enough, I set traps for them as well, and don't worry things will go as planned."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Hiei I'm home!" Kurama opened the door to his home. He just came home from work. He brought a plastic bag with things inside. The whole house was dark, it only meant Hiei was asleep the whole day again, and still he was asleep in their room, waiting for Kurama. It has been a month now that Hiei is pregnant, and more and more did the child eats up most of the energy of Hiei.

'_Hmm…sleeping again, I guess he is inside our room.'_

Kurama opened all the lights in the house. After, he went to their room opening the door gently. The room was dark, Kurama couldn't see Hiei if he was on the bed asleep or not. He opened the light. As he opened the light, he saw Hiei asleep on the bed, like always. When Kurama opened the light it irritated Hiei, it awakened Hiei slightly.

"Err…close the darn light." Hiei turned to his right trying to cover his eyes.

Kurama laughed a bit, he approached the sleeping demon. In addition, kissed him slightly on the lips waking him up. "Rise and shine baby, I'm home." Kurama said.

Hiei didn't want to wake up yet, even if he was. His eyes were closed tight. "I don't want to yet." He went against it.

"Myves, you have to wake up now, I told you sleeping isn't the only resort to boost your energy up." Kurama said brushing the raven hair of Hiei.

"Hmph." Hiei smirked pretending he was asleep.

"How's our growing baby? Did you give your Tousan a hard day today, that's why he is all worn off?" Kurama talked to the baby inside Hiei's womb, and kissed the growing abdomen of Hiei.

It always tickled Hiei whenever Kurama kissed his abdomen, but this time he tried to stop the feeling of being tickled and pretended to be still asleep.

"Come' on Myves, I have a surprise for you." Kurama smiled, it made Hiei always wake up whenever Kurama had something to give him.

Hiei's eyes opened gently. "What is it?"

"I'll give it to you after dinner." Kurama teased.

Hiei stood up making a big yawn "You're hopeless. You just want me to get to up."

"No koi, I really do have something to give you." Kurama said.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Lets eat then. I'm hungry as well." Hiei said.

"Okay, I bought take out so that I don't need to cook, I knew that you would have been hungry once I got home, so I decided to buy take out so that I don't need to cook anymore." Kurama smiled.

"Hn, I like your cooking better. And Kurama, when you kissed my abdomen, it tickled if you must know." Hiei didn't look at Kurama straight in the eye.

"Thank you Hiei, I'm flattered." Kurama smiled.

Both of them went to the kitchen setting up the table. Kurama took out the contents inside the plastic bag earlier, inside were foods inside a plastic topper wear, besides that Kurama took out a white wrapped box, it was thin. Kurama set the white box aside for a while.

"Hiei, can you please hand me the serving spoon please?" Kurama asked.

Hiei gave him a serving spoon, as he went to give it to Kurama the white box caught his attention.

"Kurama, what is that white box for?" Hiei wondered.

"Oh that's my surprise for you Hiei. Thank you." Kurama received the spoon from Hiei. Hiei was still curious about it.

"Can I open it?" Hiei asked.

"Hmm…I think that you should open it a bit later, I don't want to put it in the laundry right away after eating." Kurama gave a hint of what it could be.

"Laundry?" Hiei pondered.

"Yeah, okay just don't think too much about it, you will open it later so don't be too curious, now lets eat." Kurama invited Hiei to sit down and eat the dinner. Their dinner was pesto pasta, thousand-island salad, and chicken soup, their desert was ice cream because that was what Hiei wanted the most.

"Looks delicious don't you think?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Hn, I still prefer your cooking." Hiei said.

Kurama smiled.

They ate their dinner; Hiei was still thinking about the white wrapped gift Kurama got for him, he was making guesses in his mind what the box may contain.

"Do you like the food?" Kurama asked Hiei, he just finished finishing all the pasta, and was going to get the ice cream in the freezer.

"Yeah, I guess it was alright." Kurama stood before Hiei could even stand from his seat, getting the ice cream for Hiei.

"What would you want Hiei, Chocolate or Vanilla?" Kurama asked, getting two tumblers of the ice cream.

"Sweet snow." Hiei replied. That only meant Vanilla; it looked like snow only sweet that's why he called it sweet snow.

"Okay, good choice it suites the holiday too." Kurama brought the Chocolate back to the freezer, and getting two bowls from the cupboard.

"Holiday?" Hiei questioned.

"You don't know what holiday it is today?" Kurama asked serving the ice cream.

"No, what is so special about today?." Hiei answered taking the bowl of sweet snow and eating it.

"Today is White's Day, if you know when Valentines Day is, well White's Day comes a month after Valentines Day." Kurama explained sitting down and eating his ice cream.

"What's the difference?" Hiei asked.

"Err…well White's Day, you can get it from its name White so you kind of celebrate it in a way of giving people you love white gifts it falls on the 14th of March. While in Valentines Day we celebrate a day with our loved once, it is on the 14th of February." Kurama explained.

"So is that surprise of yours a White's Day gift?" Hiei asked finishing his first bowl moving to the next.

"Yes." Kurama said.

"Why don't you tell me any of these occasions existed, I could have given you something, like Valentines Day. Give me more." Hiei gave his bowl to Kurama asking for more sweet snow.

"Well, I don't want to trouble you, especially with you carrying out baby. So I would be glad to be the one to give you the gifts, you already gave me one, I told you that." Kurama gave Hiei another scoop of ice cream.

"Hn, baka-kitsune." Hiei ate his sweet snow.

After Hiei ate the fourth bowl, Kurama figured he was already full so he gave his White's Day gift to Hiei.

"Here, you can open it now. Happy White's Day." Kurama greeted handing his the box.

"Thank you." Hiei answered looking at Kurama. He opened it not wanting to ruin the wrapper, when he opens it, it was a scarf.

"A scarf?" Hiei wondered why Kurama would give him a scarf they were near summer and he gave him a scarf, far from the cold season in three more months.

"Well, I had this strange feeling that you would need one soon so I got that for you. Do you like it?" Kurama asked. The scarf was alternated colors of white, red, and black. It was a simple design, but it kept him warm.

"Yes, I like it. Thank you very much." Hiei turn to Kurama and smiled at him.

"Anything for you Myves." Kurama smiled, he was going to get all the dishes back when Hiei pulled him down and kissed him.

"Love you." Kurama whispered after they kissed.

Hiei smiled at him.

"Let me do the dishes first and let's continue it after." Kurama said.

"Sounds good to me."

Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek and then stood up. "Love you."

"Me too."

Kurama was heading his way to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Ah, wait Kurama."

"Yes, Myves."

"Hey you don't need to do the laundry, I didn't mess it up."

"Yeah I know, I somewhat thought of that." Kurama returned to washing the dishes.

"Ah wait, Kurama."

"Yes, Myves?"

"Happy White's Day, fox."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Well I finally updated, after a long week without updating. I hope that I amused you people with what the elder Koorime will do to Hiei, well I just remembered a scene from YYH (where Hiei was badly hurt and he was inside this giant aquarium where Mukuro nursed him) well that sort of gave me the idea. If you ask me why, I have no idea, it just popped like "poof!" Hahaha. Well that is how I get my ideas, in weird places (I know right?). Okay, Reviews please? Include the grammar and the spelling please?

Oh yeah, I use too much of common words don't you think? I mean the terms I use should be more not common…gets? I don't have dictionary meaning words, that how I say it. Well I am somewhat lazy to change some words, so please mind the grade 4 words that I use…hey! Check my profile to know my age, I should be using deeper words right?

I really meant transfer the child from Hiei to another womb, not steal it...do you get me?


	7. A True Mother's Love

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 7- A True Mother's Love

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'll get it." Kurama said reaching for the phone in the living room. It was the weekend, Sunday to be exact. It has been two weeks ever since Kurama's mother, Shiori visited. Usually Shiori would visit Kurama every two weeks.

"Hello," Kurama answered the phone.

"Ah, hello Mother." Kurama greeted his mother in the phone. "No everything is fine. The University and my job is great, everything is just fine."

Hiei went out of the room wondering whom Kurama was talking too, with the tone of his voice he knew that Kurama could only be talking to his mother. Shiori doesn't know that Hiei lives with Kurama, she also doesn't that Hiei is pregnant with Kurama's baby.

"Ah, what? You're coming? What? Today? Ah wait mother," _Doot, Doot, Doot._ Kurama put the phone down. He turned to Hiei with a sigh.

"She's coming isn't she?" Hiei asked Kurama.

Kurama looked at Hiei seriously. "Hiei we need to talk." Kurama said to Hiei, inviting him to seat down the couch.

Hiei sat down the couch; he knew Kurama needed to speak with him with something very important. "Hiei, we need to tell her." Kurama said silently. Hiei didn't react at first; Kurama had been talking about telling Shiori about the baby soon.

"Kurama, I'm not sure." Hiei looked down.

"Hiei, she has the right to know. She is _my _mother after all." Kurama tried to convince him.

"Kurama, it's hard. She still doesn't know that we live together. It will be a shock for her. It's just too hard, I found it hard telling you about the baby but what more if we tell your mother?" Hiei was unsure what to do now.

"Hiei, my mother treats you like her son; you know that she will accept you carrying a baby. She accepted me being a demon, and she just loved me even more." Kurama tried to comfort the fire demon.

"But still. When is she coming?" Hiei asked.

"10:30, about half an hour. Hiei what do you think?" Kurama asked Hiei again.

"I don't know, yet, tell me fox what do you think?" Hiei turned to Kurama wanting an answer.

"Me? Well I want to tell her, I don't like hiding things from her any longer after I told her that I was really a demon and all. I don't want to keep secrets from her anymore. And she has the right to know." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Hn, what if she doesn't accept me now?" Hiei didn't look at Kurama.

"Hiei, she will accept you and the baby, I am sure with that. Don't be afraid I know my mother, she is the most loving, and kind person I've ever encountered. There is nothing to be afraid of. Hiei, I am here all the time beside you, I wont let you go through this yourself, I am here. Don't worry."

Hiei thought long he had a short time to do so, Shiori would be arriving any time "Thanks Kurama, I decided to tell her. I hope she does allow, I don't want to loose either you or the child. It's just too painful to think about it." Hiei said.

Kurama grab hold of Hiei embracing him "Don't worry Hiei that will never happen." Hiei embraced Kurama tight.

_Ding, Dong!_

"Hiei, she's here." Kurama said to Hiei letting go of him.

"Ch,"

"Don't worry Hiei I'll do all the talking okay?" Kurama stood up from the couch, about to answer the door.

Hiei nodded, he stayed in the living room, waiting for Shiori along with Kurama there. Even if Hiei was afraid he tried not to think of the fear, he just wanted things to go smoothly and be done with it.

Kurama opened the door "Hello mother." He greeted his mother outside the house.

"Hello Shuichi, long time no see." Shiori was happy to see her son after a while. Kurama embraced his mother, and so did Kurama.

"Shall we go in?" Kurama invited Shiori to his home.

Shiori entered his home "Wow, Shuichi you keep your house very tidy. I see you don't need a woman's touch here." Shiori teased, she knew that Kurama was a very tidy person, even when he lived with her their home would always be clean and tidy.

They headed to the living room, to her surprise she saw Hiei. "Hiei? I didn't know you were here, Shuichi didn't say anything about you visiting." She was surprised to see Hiei sitting on the couch.

Hiei only smiled at her.

"Mother, please sit down. I will be preparing juice, make yourself at home." Kurama left Hiei and Shiori alone in the living room, he went to the kitchen.

"Hiei did you arrive earlier than me? How come Shuichi didn't mention anything to me on the phone." Shiori wondered.

Hiei didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her without Kurama that is that he lived with him. He just smiled at Shiori, "I guess he missed to tell you." Hiei said to Shiori giving her a smile.

Shiori smiled back. "Have you been visiting often Hiei? He is not keeping you from your work in Makai has he?" Shiori was concerned for Hiei. Hiei didn't know what to say, he was careful with what to say, it was dangerous to say something wrong.

"No, he hasn't." Hiei said softly.

Kurama went back to the living room with his mother and Hiei. Kurama served the juice to his mother, Hiei, and himself. After serving the juice he sat down the couch beside Hiei, he sat close to him.

"Er…mother? Hiei and I have something to tell you." Kurama started.

"You can tell me anything Shuichi." She smiled.

'_Gods, she is making it so much harder to tell.'_

"Mother, to tell you the truth, well, I don't live alone." Kurama paused. "Hiei lives with me."

"Hiei lives with you? How come you didn't tell me?" Shiori wondered.

"Well, er…it's because I don't want you to be against it, that's why. However, I hate keeping secrets from you so I needed to tell you. Are you against it?" Kurama asked looking at his mother.

"No, I am not. Actually it is good, I am always worried that you would be lonely being alone in your apartment all the time. It's good to have company, so it's all right for me. Besides the two of you, are best friends, what can go wrong? But is it alright for Hiei?" Shiori turned to Hiei.

Hiei caught the attention "Yes, it's fine with me. I don't really have a place to stay anyway; I only go to the Demon world whenever Mukuro has a job for me to do. Asides that I am alright with it." Hiei answered.

"That's good to hear. So is that all Shuichi?" Shiori asked Kurama, who seems to be paranoid with something.

"Uh, well no not exactly, there is still more." Kurama said honestly.

"Okay go on." Shiori insisted.

"Mother this is harder than you think. Hiei and I well, we see each other more than just best friends, Mother, its hard to say but Hiei and I are…uh…we are--" Kurama stopped when Shiori said something.

The scene was intense Hiei was nervous and so as Kurama. Shiori listened to them attentively.

"I know. I already knew from before when you rescued Hiei, in getting back his Tear gems, from that point on I had the slightest idea that you had feelings for him. I just wanted to keep it quiet until you tell me, I knew you were going to tell me, after all you are my son." Shiori said giving a gentle warm smile at Kurama and Hiei.

"You're not mad?" Hiei asked softly.

"No, why would I be? I respect my son's decision, I don't care who he loves as long as this person loves him back, and as long as my son is happy, I am happy. Hiei I treat you like my son and I know that I can trust you with Shuichi, so you don't need to be worried about anything. I see the both of you still same, nothing has changed. I am just happy that Shuichi told me, I was afraid that somehow you will be afraid to tell me, and I am glad you did." Shiori said.

"Thank you Mother, you don't know how much this means to me and Hiei. We loves each other very much, none of us will do anything to hurt each other."

"So I have to give up on grandchildren now right?" Shiori teased.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other "Er…not quite. We still need to tell you something else." Kurama said again.

"Shuichi?" Shiori turned to Hiei and Kurama. Suddenly Kurama placed his hand over Hiei's abdomen. It was a shock for Shiori to see.

"Mother, Hiei is pregnant."

Shiori was dumbfounded; she couldn't believe what her son was saying. It was impossible for a man to be pregnant, she thought. "Shuichi, you're joking right?"

"No mother I am not, as I told you before Hiei came from the Koorime Island, which was consisted with only ice maidens. His mother was an ice maiden, and his father was a fire demon---" Kurama was stopped when Hiei continued the story himself.

Hiei took a deep breath and continued the story.

"My mother went against the rules of the ice village and made love with a fire demon which was my father. Koorime's can reproduce by themselves there is no need for a different sex for them to produce, but my mother went against it. She made love with another demon. When she gave birth, she gave birth to my sister and me. My sister was created only by my mother, so she was considered an ice maiden, the elders accepted her, but they didn't to me. I was a boy, who was forbidden in the island, they thought I didn't have the features of the ice maidens so they threw me out of their village." Hiei recalled his past, saying these made him feel pain again.

"Hiei…" Kurama was concerned that Hiei was telling his painful past all over again.

"Now that you know that I came from the ice clan, I also inherited some things from them; my inner organ came from the Koorime's. Yes, I am pregnant. I was afraid when I found out; I went through examinations until I was certain of it. Soon I found out that I am pregnant. Kaasan, I am carrying your son's child." Hiei said.

"Hiei…" Shiori looked at him surprised.

"Mother?" Kurama was afraid of what Shiori's reaction would be.

"How long? How long ever since you've been pregnant?" Shiori asked still shocked with it.

"About a month ago. We've been trying to tell you sooner, but we were afraid that maybe you're not going to accept it." Kurama admitted.

There was silence in the room, both Kurama and Hiei were afraid with what Shiori might say next. Shiori didn't show any signs of happiness or angry, her face was blank. Hiei held the hand of Kurama tight.

All of a sudden, Shiori stood from her place; she went to Hiei and Kurama. She bent down, and embraced them tight. Her eyes were closed. She just wanted to hug them.

"Mother?"

"Kaasan?" Kurama and Hiei looked at Shiori.

Shiori didn't know what to do, she only did what she thought was right. His son and Hiei have a child that is what matters now. Now all she needed to do was accept the fact the loved each other and they were going to have a child of their own. She loved her son more than anything, she accepted him for who has was and who he wasn't. She was blood connected with the child inside Hiei's womb; she was going to be a grandmother of this child. All she can do now was accept it, love it, and care for it, as if her own son did.

"Kaasan?" Hiei looked at Shiori; he looked like an innocent child.

"Yes?" She kissed the forehead of Hiei then Kurama, and she embraced them both even more. "Thank you my sons, thank you for telling me the truth. I am glad you did, I am glad that you gave me another child to love Hiei. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Mother…"

"Thank you very much, kaasan." Hiei whispered, returning the hug. In addition, so did Kurama.

A few moments on, Shiori stood back up. She cried, it was obvious with bags of tears that were formed under her eyes. Besides that, she had a smiling face shown.

"Congratulations to the both of you, even if it is sort of long ever since." Shiori smiled.

Hiei and Kurama smiled.

"So what would you want huh? A boy or a girl?" Shiori asked excitedly.

Both Hiei and Kurama turned to each other with unsure faces, they didn't know what they wanted exactly a boy or a girl.

"Uh, we don't really know yet, but if ever it is a boy or a girl we will love him/her as much." Kurama answered unsurely.

The three of them spent the day together; Shiori was excited for the birth of her grandchild even if there was still eight months to go. They talked about the baby most of the time, Shiori offered help whenever they needed it. Both of the couple was glad that Shiori accepted them, and their soon to come baby.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

It was the end of the day, Shiori left hours ago, both Hiei, and Kurama just had their dinner. Now after the happenings of the day, they just wanted to rest. They were inside their room about to sleep; it was nine in the evening, the couple was on the bed, preparing to go to sleep. Both of them hugged each other on the bed.

"Kurama?" Hiei started.

"Yes, love?"

"What would you want our baby to be, boy, or girl?"

"Well I am not sure, if it were a boy it would be easy because we are both men, we can train him to be strong, strong like the both of us. It would be easier to understand the things he is going to go through." Kurama said.

"What if it's a girl?" Hiei asked.

"I would really want a girl too, it will be a challenge, and we can spoil her as much as we want. She will be over protected by her two fathers, she can also train but I don't want it soon for her I would want it when she is grown up a little bit, I don't want to stress her, she is a delicate flower. I want her to be a very gentle person." Kurama said.

"Oh, so what would you want then?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, I just want to have our child and love it whatever it is. Why? What would you want?" Kurama asked.

"Same as you, it doesn't really matter. I will love the child whatever he/she was." Hiei said.

"I know you will." Kurama started to baby Hiei again, brushing his raven hair backwards.

Silence filled the room, they were about to sleep when a sudden thought went to Kurama's mind.

"Hiei? Question."

"Hmm?"

"H-how are you going to give birth?"

The question woke Hiei "Err…I don't know…to be honest."

Kurama could sense that fear was upon Hiei the day he was going to give birth so he just forgot about asking that question, it will be after eight months still he will give birth.

"Never mind." Kurama said, trying to forget he asked that question.

"It's okay." Hiei said.

"It's a good thing we told her right?" Kurama said.

"Yeah, I feel really light now that we did."

"Me too."

"Hiei, are we going to tell Yusuke and the others?" Kurama asked.

"Hmm…I don't want yet, for now I want to keep it our little secret." Hiei said, drifting to sleep.

"As you wish." Kurama kissed Hiei's forehead. "Good night Myves, sleep tight. You've gotten a hard day today. I love you." Kurama placed his hand again over the abdomen of Hiei trying to feel the child's aura.

'_Wow, the child is growing better and better everyday. I can't wait until it is born. Please rest as much as you want my child I love you and your Tousan very much.'_

Hiei was making sounds murmuring something "Love you too fox."

After a while, they both fell asleep together in one house; one room; one bed. Together with each other's presences. They were satisfied with how things went that day, they were happy to know Shiori accepted them for who they were, and their child. So far, everything has been going fine and smoothly, nothing bad has come their way, at least not yet.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

From a distance a demon is watching, who is he? Is he trouble? He has been watching the couple for two days now. He was on a cypress tree. He is covered in black.

"Tomorrow the job will be done." He said softly but his tone was dangerous.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Hello to all my readers! Woah! I finally made Shiori know, it was hard to do, I didn't know how Shiori would react, I couldn't let her be against it, it would be hard (like what Hiei said). Oh well at least I did it right?

Ah! School is going to start in two days! No! I hate it, I may not be updating in the weekdays now, only on the weekends, sorry to all my faithful readers. High school is a bitch. (pouts) Oh well. I will try my best to do so.

Please read and review, I hope you people like it. Thank you very much.


	8. the ice of pain

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 8- The Ice of Pain

"Take care of yourself Hiei, I'll be home early I promise." Kurama was about to leave their home. He was saying his good bye to Hiei. Hiei didn't look at him, feeling really annoyed that Kurama had to leave. He just pouted. They were both by the door; Kurama was outside the house's front door while Hiei was in the inside.

Kurama made a big sigh, "Hiei." Kurama called, Hiei had his arms crossed together, and looked at Kurama by a glance, and Kurama grabbed the chin of Hiei and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The anger of Hiei slowly passed when slowly Kurama let go of him.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"I promise I'll be home early." Kurama smiled at his lover. Hiei didn't say a word. He just started at Kurama for a long time.

"I have to go now; I'm going to be late." Kurama sighed. "Make sure to always take care of our baby, okay Hiei? I don't want anything bad to happen to you or our baby." Kurama bent down to the point of view of Hiei.

"Hn, since when don't I not take care of our baby? Stupid fox. Leave now or I may change my mind and keep you here." Hiei said.

"Thanks very much Hiei, okay, I am going now." Kurama waved bye to Hiei from the front door.

"Wait!" Hiei called.

"Yes?" Kurama turned to his lover.

"Take care okay?" Hiei said while blushing, Kurama gave him a warm smile. He went back to Hiei; Hiei wondered why he went back. Kurama bent down once again and kissed Hiei this time on the lips.

"Of course I will." Kurama said after parting away from the kiss. He still smiled at Hiei.

Hiei gave Kurama a sly smile. "Go now, I might hold you back." Hiei said to Kurama.

"Bye Hiei." Kurama's good-bye seemed so final, when Hiei heard him say it; he felt a sudden tremor in his body, feeling afraid. He watched Kurama leave, after seeing off Kurama he went back inside their home.

Hiei shut the door, locking it. The tremor he felt wasn't gone yet, maybe it was cold he thought, so he went to the kitchen and made himself hot chocolate. After making the hot chocolate, he was still paranoid with the thought something bad was going to happen, he felt shivery. He held his abdomen, he thought that maybe something wrong just happened to his baby, he tried to feel its aura, and he sensed that it was perfectly okay.

Hiei went inside their bedroom, locked it. It was the first time he locked the door to their room even if he did lock the front door; he never locked the door in their room for Kurama. Hiei usually slept the whole day so he wakes up whenever Kurama arrives from work.

Hiei climbed to their bed; suddenly the scarf that Kurama gave him for White's Day caught his attention. He grabbed it from the drawer and held close to it. It was as if Kurama was like him.

"I don't know what this feeling I am getting right now, but no matter what happen I will protect you; both I and Kurama will protect you. You don't need to be afraid. You know what, I am really excited at the day you're going to be born, I want to know how you're going to turn out like, maybe, you'll have more of my side or Kurama's. You're going to be very powerful, and strong, I know that for a fact." Hiei started to talk to the unborn baby; he was rubbing his abdomen gently talking to his baby in his abdomen. Hiei held his abdomen, as if he was protecting it.

"You want to know something, I never knew that it was greatly possible for me to conceive a child, but now that you've entered to my and Kurama's lives, I cant be anymore be happier. I am so happy that I've got you, I've got you and Kurama. I love both of you so much, I will never let go of you both. I will protect you until my last breath." Hiei sighed "Kurama asked me last night, what I wanted a boy or a girl, hmm…I don't really know. Well the decision depends on you right? Haha, only kidding, well whatever you turn out to be, I will still love you. How did you know, that I needed someone like you in my life? You filled an empty space in my heart, you took my worries and fears that I had. No words can express how much I love you." Hiei smiled at his baby, rubbing his abdomen still.

After a while Hiei felt that he wanted to sleep, he held his scarf. He folded it and placed it in his pocket. Hiei is wearing his normal sleeveless shirt and black pants, his abdomen was still small it wasn't obvious yet, that he was pregnant for a month. After a few moments, Hiei drifted to sleep. He rested trying to forget his worries.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

From the roof of the Hiei and Kurama's apartment danger was lurking. A Demon dressed in a black coat with a cross on top of the hood, his face was hidden even his body was. He is a Demon who is also a ninja.

"Hiei, the day has come." The Demon took his hood of, his hair was blue, blue like the ice, but he had three strands of hair which was green. But there was something different about this demon, his eyes, they were not the usual color they used to be, his eyes were red, red as the blood. The name of this demon is Toya, the ice master, former member of the Shadow Channelers.

"He seems to be sleeping, I need something to lure him to me." Toya got a plant from his black coat, it was an herb the elders in the Koorime island gave to him to lure Hiei to them.

Toya is an ice master; he can do anything with ice. He made dry ice out of his bare hands; he absorbed the herb inside the dry ice. Dry ice doesn't melt; the process of melting is through giving off its gas. Toya threw the Dry ice inside the room Hiei was in, the Dry ice will absorb the herb, so once it gasifies it will gasify the herb as well, causing Hiei to inhale it.

The herb was a plant that can make anyone, even the strongest demon be in a coma for forty-eight hours, nothing can wake anyone up when the forty-eight hours hasn't complete yet, once the herb enters the body, there will be a sudden break down and before you'll know it you'll be sleeping for two days straight.

Hiei didn't sense the presence of Toya, even if Toya was one of those demons who can't easily hide their spirit energy from S class demons, it would be still hard for Hiei to feel his aura, for his child is sucking most of his energy to even try to concentrate if there was low like demons close. It was easy if it were A or S class demons, their spirit energy was extremely high, like in the case of Kurama, Hiei can easily tell if Kurama was near him or not.

The whole room of Hiei was suddenly feeling cold, Hiei was still sleeping, but he seemed distracted, the dry ice was hovering the room Hiei was inhaling it bit by bit, slowly he unconsciously didn't know he was being drift off to a deep long slumber.

"Just a little bit more, and the ice will be finished." Toya said dangerously. The atmosphere was suiting the mood of the events happening, it was dark and cold, and it was about to rain. Hard.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

A strong lightning was struck. It caught Kurama's attention; he was in his class, seated by the window, not paying attention to what the professor was saying. He felt that something bad is happening, something precious to him was in danger. He wasn't sure; he was paranoid by the felling and the thought.

The clouds were dark, slowly it started to rain, and it was strong yet.

'_I hope that Hiei is fine, I hope nothing bad has happened to him and our baby. Hiei…'_

Kurama was bothered by it, he couldn't concentrate, his family was in danger, he cant do anything at the moment, maybe he was wrong, but if he didn't move now something bad may just happen, his thought may be right.

_(Lightning struck and thunder sounded)_

Kurama looked out of the window still. Afraid something bad is happening.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hiei was in a complete coma, he wouldn't be waking up in two days. Toya knew that Hiei was in a complete coma now, he went inside his home, and he passed through the window to Hiei and Kurama's room. He carried Hiei on his back; Hiei was in coma so he couldn't feel Toya was carrying him. Toya left the apartment soon, carrying Hiei on his back.

He jumped from tree to tree, he didn't care if it was raining or not, he just went back to the tunnel where the gate to the Demon world was. He went to the tunnel quickly, being drawn into Makai.

Toya was sent by the Koorime elders to kidnap Hiei; it was obvious Toya knew where the ice island was. Toya headed off to the ice island, carrying Hiei on his shoulder.

It took hours for him to get there, it wasn't easy carrying another demon on his back while he traveled to the ice island which was one of the hardest island to find, together with battling with low life demons on the way.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

'_No, what are you doing! The elders in the Koorime Island, they are above me, they're going to take my child. But it is still unborn, what are you going to do? Don't kill my baby!'_

"_Hiei,"_

'_Wait! That voice, it sounds so familiar.'_

"_Hiei, they're going to…"_

"…_steal your unborn child…"_

'_What!' The elders they were saying a chant they were all around Hiei, they were going to do something to his child. _

_The setting was in a dark blue background, there was an ice maiden lying on another mattress far from Hiei, she looked familiar. A blue bon fire was on the middle of the room. It was dark and cold. _

_The elders, they were saying a chant. After a while, there was a light coming from the abdomen of Hiei. 'What going on! My Baby! Don't!'_

_Blank, there was darkness._

"Mr. Minamino!"

Kurama woke up from a terrible nightmare, there were still classes, and Kurama fell asleep from on of his classes because of too much worrying he fell asleep. The professor caught his attention.

"Sorry sir, I am not myself today." Kurama said sheepishly.

"Mr. Minamino, it is not you to fall asleep during classes. Is there something the matter? Maybe you shouldn't have attended classes today." The Professor suggested. The whole class was all focused on Kurama.

"No, I am alright. I just had the feeling something bad happened. But I am alright now." Kurama insisted.

"If you say so." The Professor went back to his teaching.

However, one of Kurama's classmates was still concerned for him. "Minamino, are you sure you're alright? I've noticed that you've been paranoid with something ever since this morning." A girl in his class said.

"No I am alright. I am sure. Thanks for worrying though." Kurama gave her a fake smile.

"Shuichi,"

"Don't worry, I am fine." Kurama said smiling.

'_What was that dream? Hiei, it was about him and the baby. What was the stealing the unborn child thing? I don't understand. Hiei ,and our baby. No! Wait, the Koorime's they're going to go after Hiei again, now that Hiei is pregnant he could be in danger! I should've thought of it before how can I be so stupid!'_

Kurama stood from his place quickly, "Sir, May I be excused from today's class something came up." Kurama said in a hurry. All the people in his class had their eyes on Kurama.

"Go, I am worried about you too. Come back tomorrow when you feel easy." The Professor stopped his discussion, excusing Kurama to go.

"Thank you very much sir." Kurama bowed down fast, fixing all his things. After a second he left the room at once, he was fast.

Kurama ran put of the university, running as fast as he can back to the apartment. He ran in his top most speed, he jumped through tress, building until he got to his destination. It was still raining hard, he was all wet, but he didn't care much, he was more worried about his Hiei and baby, they could be in danger.

'_How can I be so stupid not to think the Koorime's will capture Hiei! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

While Kurama was getting closer to the apartment, he tried to sense Hiei's spirit energy. He couldn't get any. That made him even more worried.

After a while he got to the apartment, he didn't bother to go to the front door anymore he knew it was locked, so he headed to the window to their room. It was slightly open. Kurama opened the window, went in, and he found an empty bed.

"Hiei! Hiei!" Kurama shouted for the whole apartment to hear. He opened the door going out of the room, when he opened it there was a sound that it was locked. How can Hiei possibly lock the door in the room? Kurama thought. He went to search for Hiei the whole house. None, he found no one in the apartment but himself.

Kurama didn't panic, but he was afraid. "Hiei…" Kurama began to cry. He went to their room, and sat down on the bed. From his cries, he found something unusual on the ground, it was left over herb. Kurama went closer to pick it up. The herb was a very rare one, he knew what the herb was but it was highly impossible for it to grow anywhere, it can only grow in places with the temperature below zero degrees.

"No, it can't be!"

Kurama rushed off, leaving his home, in search for Hiei. He had to go to the demon world, even if he didn't want to he had to, it was for Hiei and their baby. Kurama was once held captive in the island and Hiei came to rescue him, it was only right for Kurama to do the same for him. Even if he was risking to go back to his past as Youko Kurama, he didn't care much as long as he has Hiei and his baby safe with him, nothing else in the three worlds would matter.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Toya arrived in the ice land, the elders saw him at once as he step foot on the island.

"Good work Toya, you've done your job very well." The first elder said.

Toya ignored her, laying Hiei on the ground. Toya wasn't himself, he was being controlled by the Koorime elders.

"Toya you will stay in this island until the Forbidden one is carefully disposed off. His fox lover will surely come after him, and you will be the one to face him." The second elder said.

Toya was very apathetic, he didn't say anything.

"Bring him to the dungeon, and chain his hands and legs, make sure he cannot move a meter away from the wall." Another elder said.

Toya nodded his head, he carried Hiei to the frozen tower, it was the prison where Koorime held their prisoners. Toya locked Hiei in the tower, Hiei was still in a deep coma, unknowingly he is in the ice land captured by one of his friends Toya.

Kurama on the other hand, was on his way to rescue his lover from the ice demons who have him and his child. Kurama was going alone, unarmed. He didn't bring any companions with him, he didn't even tell Yusuke or Koenma about it, he hurried to rescue his lover. He didn't know where to start but he had to. For the sake of his family's protection.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Hello to all my faithful readers. I've got so much things to say I am not sure if I can tell you people everything, so listen up, I am grounded from the computer, I am not allowed to use it in a month or so, so if you read this in less than a month, wow! That's a miracle. My mum says that I am in the computer too much that's why she banned me. Well its kind of good too, because know I can concentrate on my studies. Oh yeah, schools here, first days of high school (freshman) is a bitch.

Wanna know something? Yoshihiro Togashi is currently 40 years old right now, and is married to the creator of Sailor Moon. Haha, I knew that before I just wanted to share, I am bored right now. I wanna type.

So okay, Toya. Weird? Well I was really thinking of Karasu to be the one kidnapping but he is dead, I cant bring dead people to be alive. So I made it Toya, well he does suite it, he is a ice master after all.

People, read and review please? I am really craving to have reviews. Thank you.

Oh, and Kitty **_(dark-night-sky)_** if ever you're reading this, well I am sorry for not reading your work, like Isaid grounded from the computer. I am really looking forward to the time I will be next reading it, I love your story I swear. It's nice and great. I am going to review it, I promise. People! Read **dark-night-sky**'s work, **Burning Dance **it really rocks. Its also Yaoi, HieiXKurama to be exact.


	9. Inside the Ice Glass

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 9- Inside the Ice Glass

Hiei's eyes opened slowly, he was in a cold room, lying down on a cemented bed, he found himself inside a big glass with wires connected to his abdomen and his chest (something like when Mukuro nursed him when he was injured fighting Shigure, only no water, episode 99 see it for yourself in my profile), there was nothing but a bed inside the glass. Hiei was held captive inside the glass room.

"Where am I?" Hiei said as he opened his eyes slowly. As he caught sight of everything he stood from the cemented bed he looked out of he glass and saw four elders standing watching him.

"You're finally awake, Hiei." An elder said her hands were crossed behind her back; she was looking at Hiei with a smirk.

"What? How did I get here! Kurama?" Hiei yelled, he didn't know what was going on, why was he in the glass room where wires were connected to his body. Why are the Koorime elders outside? Hiei didn't know what was going on, he was left out.

"Hiei, finally you've waken up. Don't you see, you are back in the Koorime Island? And it's all because of that _thing_." Another elder said to Hiei.

"What?" Hiei wasn't clear with the happenings.

"You are here, because of your child. We cannot allow anymore disgrace to the Koorime clan because of the mistakes you made!" The third elder said to Hiei.

"Mistake! How dare you call my child a mistake! What the hell is your business if I have this child or not! Why don't you just leave my family and me alone! Haven't you've done enough!" Hiei growled.

"Hiei, you don't understand, do you the reason why you are here?" The last elder asked Hiei.

"Hn. I don't plan to, I will break myself out of here, and if that's the last thing I would do." Hiei started to take the wires out of his body; he tried to take them out, but it was stuck to his body like glue. After he tried taking the wires out, he lost his patience, he needed to get out of the glass, as he punched the glass with the whole power, his hand turned into ice.

"What!" Hiei couldn't even touch the glass; it was so cold that it would turn his hand into ice. He gathered all the aura he had and tried to melt the ice in his hand, but the baby took up all the aura of Hiei, now he couldn't melt the ice in his hand. "Shit!" He cursed.

"Hiei, there is no way for you to get out of this glass, it is made from Koorime ice, as you know it is not very easy to break it, especially when you are pregnant." The first elder said.

Hiei turned at the elder, anger in his eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Simple, the kid." The third elder said.

"What are you planning to do with my child? Kill it? You will not get your hands on my child!" Hiei said angrily.

"You seem to misunderstand Hiei, we are not finished. We may spare the life of your child, when we determine its gender." The seconded elder said.

"What do you mean?" Hiei said, and then the sudden thought if Kurama crossed his head "What did you do with Kurama?" Hiei demanded.

"You see in three to four months we can determine the gender of the kid, if it is a girl we will spare its life, but we are going to transfer it to another womb so that we can be sure that the kid will have the Koorime features. If you stay too close to that Youko, it will only awaken the genes the kid had from him, and we don't want that, so we held you captive as soon as possible. We want to avoid all wrong cause with that Youko." The forth elder said.

As Hiei heard these words, he trembled, he didn't want his unborn child to be taken away from him even it means sparing its life and living in a different womb. Hiei created this child with Kurama, he should be the one giving life to his and Kurama's child not any other bullshit demon. "And what if it is a boy?" he asked softly.

"We kill it."

Hiei's eyes opened up wide, he really wished that the baby would be a girl. He didn't want it to die no matter what. However, the thought of it living in a different womb was even more painful. It was _HIS _child.

"In three months you will be staying here, we will be monitoring you and the baby. You are not allowed to go anywhere; you are to stay inside that glass room, under the watchful eyes of Toya." Another elder said to Hiei.

"What? Toya?"

Suddenly Toya appeared out of nowhere exposing himself to Hiei "Yes, Toya is really useful these days, he was the one who brought you here. Because of him you are here."

"Toya, I thought that you were friends with…" Hiei couldn't continue as another elder interrupted.

"Toya is under the Koorime control now; he only follows the Koorime and no one else."

Hiei noticed the eyes of Toya, it wasn't as blue as usual, and they were red.

"Now, you will get three meals a day nothing more, maybe less, if you don't behave yourself. You will have no visitors, we will check up on you every evening." The first elder said to Hiei.

Hiei realized that there were only four elders, there was suppose to be five, there was one missing, and that was Rui. "Wait, where is Rui?" Hiei asked.

"Hmph, not even Rui can visit you. She is forbidden to go and see anyone, because of what she did three years ago, she is punished to stay in this tower as long as she lived." An elder explained.

"What? What did she do!"

"Don't you remember? Youko was imprisoned, and she helped him escape in exchange she was bound to be kept in this tower for the rest of her life. That was the ultimate punishment, it is just as bad as yours, but unlike her, she can still freely go around the room, unlike you are wired up there in that bed."

Hiei grind his teeth together because of anger. "You darn bitch!"

"Say what you want, but for now, we are the once in control." The second elder said.

"I will never allow you to get your filthy hand on my child, this is my child. Why don't you just leave us alone! Why do you have to make Rui suffer from what I've done, haven't you done enough?" Hiei said angrily.

"Hiei, your mother, Hina, made the biggest mistake of her life laboring you in her womb and giving birth to you. It was a disgrace to our clan. You were a part of our clan, with a mixture of another clan. Our pride was ruin, we had to do something. After we found out that you inherited some of the traits of the Koorime maidens, the trait of producing life that even made us thought we needed to do something. We cannot allow history to repeat it self again." An elder explained.

"We thought of killing the child, but it wouldn't be too fair for the child if it turned out to be a female. There was a 25 chance for the child to have the Koorime traits, so we thought, we could spare the life of the kid, but if it was a female." Another one explained.

"Knowing the chances was only ¼ of the kid to be Koorime like we decided that when it is in it's forth or fifth month we will transfer the baby to another Koorime womb. The Koorime will feed it will the entire ice aura that she has, converting all the fire and Youko aura into a full ice aura."

"And once it gives birth the kid will be a full ice demon. She will have no memories of her real origin; she will be raised like a full Koorime maiden." The last elder explained.

Hiei listened to them, but he couldn't bare thinking his child will be changed into something he was not created with. "If it is a girl, whose womb are you using for it to grow into?" Hiei asked.

"I am very sure you know who she is Hiei," The elder paused made a sly smile "she is your sister."

"What Yukina? You held her captive as well!"

"Yukina is under the Koorime protection, she is an important piece of our experiment. She came here before you did; she was bribed to come here, in exchange of that carrot head idiot." The elder was referring to Kuwabara.

"Where is she!" Hiei demanded.

"Oh don't worry, she is safe, she is with Rui at the moment." An elder said to Hiei.

"If you pull a strand of her hair, I swear I'll kill you all!" Hiei screamed.

The elder ignored Hiei's word, the began to exit the room "We will be leaving you now Hiei, I hope you have a good night." The elders exited the room, leaving Hiei inside the glass room with Toya outside keeping an eye on Hiei.

"Bullshit." Hiei cursed. He looked at his surroundings and he tried to look for ways to get out of the glass there were nothing but wires, and the cemented bed. Hiei tried to gather all his energy up, the made his energy in its maximum, as he gathered all his energy his stomach started to hurt, the baby was loosing energy, and it needed nourishment. Hiei didn't eat for two days, the baby was hungry, he had to stop gathering up his energy and instead he gave his gathered energy to his child. Feeding it.

"I am sorry, I promise, nothing bad will happen to you while we are here. I am not letting those bitches get their hand on you." Hiei said to his child feeding it with some of the energy he gathered. _'Kurama, where are you? I need you right now, please rescue us…soon.'_

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

He jumped from branch to branch in search for Hiei, Kurama tried to smell the scent of his lover. Kurama was in Makai for two days now; he has been searching for Hiei non-stop. He had no luck of catching up with Hiei, Kurama had fought about dozens of demons now, he didn't care if he looked like dirt, his uniform was almost covered in blood, a mixture of his blood and demon blood. He couldn't care much as long as he finds Hiei, here, now.

Kurama paused a bit, catching his breath. He was standing on a tree, he tried to sense where his lover could be, but with the low spirit energy Hiei had, it was impossible for Kurama to look for him now.

Kurama began to jump from tree to tree again, and then he stopped as he felt a demon was following him.

"Show yourself." The fox demanded.

There was no answer. Kurama got pissed he took out his rose, turning it into a rose whip.

"Show yourself now, or your head is mine." Kurama threatened.

The demon was hiding in the trees he then carefully changed his direction, moving closer to Kurama.

"There is no need to be reckless Youko, you don't need to be afraid, and your lover is safe. It is too bad though you wouldn't ever see him again. You're wasting your time here in Makai, go home." It said.

Crimson eyes was trying to figure where the demon could be exactly, the spirit energy of the demon seemed so familiar, but somehow it was different in a way it was converted in to something. "Who are you? Show yourself." Kurama said.

"There is no need for me to show myself, you perfectly know who I am." It said to Kurama, its voice sounded so seducing, yet very dangerous.

"If you know where Hiei is, tell me, or I'll your head and feast on it." Kurama threatened him again.

"That is something I cannot tell. I told you that it would be a waste for you to be here Kurama, go home. Leave things as they are, like you left me with Sansui in peace." He said.

"What! Itsuki?" Kurama lowered his whip, as the familiar demon made him shown.

The blued hair, handsome, spell caster made himself shown. "Bingo, you're correct." He said to Kurama.

"I thought you disappeared with Sensui's body a long time before, what you are doing! Where is Hiei!" Kurama demanded answers from the spell caster.

Itsuki made a little laugh, "Didn't you know that the body of Sensui was taken? It was taken by those Koorime demons," he paused as he made a sarcastic laugh "they took Sensui, my Sensui. They took Sensui!" A sudden change in his mood was turned into anger. Itsuki loved Sensui very much, even if he was dead, Itsuki would treat Sensui's dead body as if it were alive, he loved Sensui very much, but the Koorime took his body from Itsuki.

"Itsuki, I am sorry. I didn't mean…" Kurama stopped as Itsuki spoke.

"Shut up! It's because of you and Hiei my Sensui is gone. Leave or I am going to be forced to kill you." Itsuki said coldly.

"Itsuki…what happened? Why did they take Sensui's body?" Kurama asked.

"Those ice maidens said that if I kept you away from the island they will return the body of Sensui to me, and that is what I am going to do, I am going to keep you from getting in the island so that I can have the body of Sensui back." Itsuki said.

"But Itsuki, I need to rescue Hiei, he is not in a very well condition right now." Kurama tried to explain to him.

"No."

"Itsuki…"

"I said NO! I want my Sensui back no matter what!"

Kurama started at Itsuki, like him Kurama only did this for his lover, Itsuki wanted to bring back the dead corps of Sensui because of his love for him. Like Kurama, he would risk anything to be able to have his lover back in his arms at this very moment. "I am sorry Itsuki, but I don't want to fight you. But this is for Hiei and our baby." Kurama positioned himself and was ready to fight Itsuki able to get through him and rescue his lover.

Itsuki did the same he was in his fighting position. Both of them were ready to attack anytime. The battle for their loved ones is about to begin.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Yey! I am not grounded anymore! Yey! My mom gave a consideration to me this time, but now I have to be careful not to abuse my time in the computer.

Therefore, what do you think about it? I had a hard time figuring out the name of Itsuki before I actually remember his name. Oh well, at least there I remembered it, well hey I haven't watched Yu Yu Hakusho for a month now, and I forgot some of the names of the characters I have to admit. As if I forgot, the name of the team of Toya was in when he was in the Dark Tournament battling with Team Urameshi. (sigh).

I am really into Yaoi now a day again, have you people heard of Kyou Kara Maou? It has a really Yaoi anime, two guys being engaged. Oh well, sharing. I love that anime! I am certified 100 Yaoi girl until the end! O.o

Oh yeah, please read and review please…tell me what you think about my grammar. Improved? On the other hand, not? Please tell me! (I am joining this news paper club, and my grammar has to be perfect! I hope I was accepted.)


	10. The Death of a Loved One

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 10- The Death of a Loved One.

Inside his womb, a child is growing, its aura is getting stronger and stronger as each day passes, it is the living fruit of Kurama and Hiei's love, and it is their child. Two months had passed, the growing fetus is now three months old, and it ate most of Hiei's energy, making Hiei loose all his odds for self-protection for himself and his child. Two long months had passed, Kurama, never came. Sadness, loneliness, and fear have been brought about the fire demon for so long.

Hiei opened his eyes awaking from his cold nights sleep, Hiei didn't have the privilege to even have a comfortable bed to rest in. He turned outside the Ice glass seeing the usual Toya guarded him 24/7. Hiei sighed, he felt very cold. Wires were connected on his abdomen, monitoring the baby, he attempted to take it out, but there was no use it was stuck like glue on his body.

For two months, Hiei has been cooperating with the Koorime elders very well; he needed to, for his survival, and his child's survival. He would only get three meals a day, he was only allowed to wash himself every week, and he wasn't allowed to go out of the Ice Glass. Hiei didn't have privacy either, Toya was alwaysthere watching him, every night before midnight the Koorime elders would visit Hiei to check on the progress of his child, every two weeks a physic healer (someone like Genkai) would come by and check up on him.

Hiei couldn't help but think of the Youko, where can he be? Why isn't he with him now, it has been two months how come he never came back to rescue him yet? Doesn't he care about him? The child? These thoughts entered Hiei's mind, again, and again. He felt anger, loneliness, and betrayal whenever he thought about Kurama.

The door opened, Toya checked on the person who came by, as expected, it was the four main elders. It was unusual of them to visit in the morning. They went to Hiei, they were about to tell Hiei something.

"Hiei," The first elder began.

Hiei smirked at them, giving them an "Hn" for an answer.

"We have news for you." The second elder said.

"I am sure you'll be very interested in knowing, what happened to your precious Youko." The third one said.

By the time the elders said Youko's name, it got Hiei's attention. "What! Kurama! Where is he!" Hiei said excitedly and yet afraid.

"Don't get your hopes to high, Hiei. Two months ago, the Youko came to rescue you." The fourth one started.

"What! Kurama! What did you do to him?" Hiei yelled from the inside of the Ice Glass.

"Youko Kurama found the floating island of the Koorime, he was on his way going here he was close to actually rescuing you, Hiei. However, unfortunately, Itsuki, came to stop him, Kurama battled with Itsuki, it was a real fight. Both parties put everything into it. However, Itsuki was much stronger than that Youko of yours, Kurama tried to change into the fox but deeply failed, and it was too late for him to change with the situation he was in. Obviously Kurama didn't have spirit energy left in him, causing him to loose."

"What?" Hiei whispered, shocked by what he heard.

"After the battle, Itsuki, the spell master, killed your precious Youko Kurama." The first elder said with a grin in her face, and so as the rest of the elders.

"No…" Hiei's eyes were wide open; he was dumbfounded, his fox, Kurama, was killed. Now all hope was lost, not only was his child going to be taken away from him, now his fox was dead. Hiei lost all his sense of dignity, hope, and strength, not everything meant anything. Hiei could have broken down, his source of strength was now gone. Thinking of a dull, miserable life to come ahead of him. Hiei slowly broke down into tears.

"Hiei, we decided to tell you this after two months because we don't want to strain yourself, it wouldn't be too good for the child if ever we told you sooner." The second elder said.

Hiei didn't say anything, for such a long time, he never cried. Now he couldn't help to stop his tears from falling, slowly one by one Tear gems fell from his eyes sliding from his cheek and dropping on the bed. His tears were red with the mixture of black. It was unusual, it were Hiei's.

"Two weeks from now, a physic healer will be visiting; according to the progress of your child she said that it will be time to determine the gender of your child. And you know that the betterment of your child's future will be determined by the gender of that kid." Said the third elder.

Hiei didn't say anything at all, he still wept. Pouring all his heart, through his tears.

"Hiei,"

"Forget it, we'll leave him now, he has to learn how to accept that the Youko is now dead." The first one said.

All of them agreed, "We'll be coming back later tonight Hiei." The second one said.

"Good day." The third elder said as they left the room. Leaving Hiei and Toya again, back to their normal everyday routine.

Hiei wept, he didn't want to show anyone he could cry, but his fox was dead, he didn't even know it has been two months since the death of Kurama. He couldn't do anything, it was all hopeless.

Toya offered Hiei his breakfast, "Eat." Toya said coldly. Hiei ignored Toya, Toya left the food by Hiei, Hiei didn't mind the food, and he couldn't care more. Toya left Hiei, to be alone.

'_Kurama! How dare you die on me! How can you leave me with our child in this kind of situation! Kurama, don't you care about us? Our family? It is not only you who are having a hard time with what has been going on, but me as well. Now that you're gone…Fuck you to hell! You said you would always protect me! You said you would always be by our side whenever we need you! What kind of son-of-a-bitch promise was that! Kurama…' _Hiei closed his eyes shut, thinking about his fox, and all the memories Kurama left with him.

"KURAMA HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! HOW DARE YOU DIE ON ME!" Hiei shouted, pouring his heart out. Hiei felt like his heart was being torn a thousand times, it hurt too much. It wasn't good for him knowing that he was pregnant; the pressure was too much he couldn't handle it.

With the emotions Hiei had, his energy grew selfishly Hiei's spirit energy grew to its maximum, the spirit energy that Hiei used to feed his growing child was used for himself, Hiei's spirit energy grew, black flames appeared all around him, causing for the Ice Glass to melt intensively. Hiei's eyes were blank with so much sadness and anger. Toya was shocked as to see what was happening to the fire demon, he released him most deadly attack to Hiei enabling to stop him the Evil Flute Hail Storm. Nevertheless, there was no use, Hiei's flames were so strong, a product of an S class demon. The wires on his automatically removed (its only stuck when the demon has a very low spirit energy), as the black flames gotten closer to Toya it instantly knocked him out, it didn't kill him, Hiei still had control of it.

The Black Flames of Hiei was running through the room, it caught the attention of the elders who were in the ground floor of the tower. Hiei left the room, with his speed, in a matter of seconds he was right in front of the Koorime elders who watched him with fear.

"You! You bastards killed Kurama! UNFORGIVEABLE!" Hiei suddenly released his Dark Dragon of the Darkness Wave technique, killing all the four main elders and all that the dragon can touch.

From the room in the second floor two ice maidens were held captive there, Rui, and Hiei's sister Yukina. They saw through the window that black flames burned half of the village. They were astounded, they knew from who the black flames were.

"Oh no! Onisan!" Yukina shouted, she was so afraid, she ran going out of the dungeon, no use it was locked. "Someone! Get me out of here! My brother needs me! He is in danger! Please let me out!" Yukina was banging the door, begging anyone to open the door, but there was no one in the tower but Rui and Yukina, the tower was also half burnt it would have fallen anytime.

"Yukina, push the door with your maximum strength, its not locked!" Rui said as she stood up and went to push the door.

Yukina nodded, and then they pushed together. The door broke falling on the ground; the place was burning by the flames of a demon. It was hard to get out of the tower.

"Onisan!" Yukina shouted as she and Rui were trying to escape out of the tower. The bricks were all falling, locking Yukina and Rui there. There was a way out, but with this one way out, only one can survive.

"Yukina, go!" Rui said.

"But Rui,"

"Go! Your brother needs you more than he needs me, go! Before anything bad happens to him and his child!" Rui said shouting while the bricks of the dungeon.

Yukina almost broke into tears "Thank you Rui." She said as she hugged her, before she left. Rui just gave her life away for Yukina enabling her to rescue her brother. Yukina left without looking back, she deeply treasured what Rui did for her, Rui way one of the elders, the fifth one, even if she was an elder she was different from the others, she cared for Hiei, unlike the other elders.

"Hiei, I hope you live a good life after this. Now everything has come to its end." Rui said smiling. The tower broke down in a matter of minutes after Yukina left, Rui was left there, and she is killed.

Yukina began to look for her brother, despite of the island being burnt, she didn't care very much. All she wanted to do is to keep hold of her brother, making sure that he and his child is safe.

"Life is useless, why did you have to leave? Kurama." Hiei was in the edge of the island the island was burning, all the ice was melting. Hiei still wasn't himself, he lost all his energy giving off the Dragon of the Darkness Wave, and nothing was left now. Slowly Hiei lost all his consciences, he closed his eyes, Hiei fell from the island again, and he was falling.

"Brother!" Yukina was too late, she couldn't get to her brother anymore, and he was thrown away, again, like when he was still a baby. Yukina cried she couldn't save her brother; all she could do was shouting his name.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

It was raining; it was caused by the ice that melted from the island, everyone who lived in the island died, because of the black flames. Now the Koorime Island was dead, nothing of the ice maidens existed anymore.

"Strange, it is raining." Coco the wife of the present king, king Eiki (in the last saga, there was a tournament, who will determine the king of Makai, Eiki the friend of Raizen won as the king) said as she and her husband were island hoping trough all the different islands in Makai. They were riding a creature that could fly; the creature had the face of a bird, wings of the butterfly, fur of a bear, and legs of a horse.

"You think?" Eiki turned to his wife.

"Yeah, it's only raining in one spot." She looked right above, she noticed something. "That is the Koorime island right?" She asked her husband.

"You're right. It's the island of ice," Eiki said.

"Hmm…strange do you think its melting?" Coco turned to her husband.

"I am not sure." They were below the island. All of a sudden, someone fell on the back of the creature where Eiki and his wife were.

"Woah! What was that? Did someone just fall?" Coco was shocked.

"Let me check it out." The Pinked face demon king slowly walked towards the unconscious creature. He made a grip to see who it was. "I am sorry, but may I know what your name is? This ride is privately for me and my wife, so may I--" As Eiki turned the body, he saw that it was Hiei.

"Hiei!" Eiki exclaimed.

"Eiki! Who is that? Is it trouble?" Eiki's wife ran to her husband, and saw that Hiei was the unconscious creature that fell. "Hiei! The heir to Mukuro's land!"

Eiki examined Hiei, looking if there was any part of him that was damaged. When he got to his abdomen, he was shocked. "Coco, we need to go to Mukuro's territory, Hiei is in deep danger!"

"Eiki, what's going on!" Coco asked out of nervous.

"Go! We don't have much time, I'll explain on our way there!"

Coco nodded. She commanded the creature to turn back; they were on their way to Mukuro's territory.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

_A Tear gem fell on the blank black background, it was read with black. _

'_Kurama,'_

_Hiei appeared._

'_Kurama, why did you…'_

_There was a sudden crying, it sounded like a baby crying. _

'_I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any harm.'_

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Wow! I have to admit, I love what I did to this chapter! (Vain, coincided Tsubasa…hahahaha). I am sorry if I haven't been updating sooner. Well I have a lot of things that has been a desecration, like downloading manga. Hey have you people heard of the anime Kyou kara maou? Or Gravitation? Well I highly recommend it for all you Yaoi lovers out there, its really nice and sooooo KAWAII! Well that's all for now.

Please read and review, check the grammar and spelling too. Thank you very much bows. O.o


	11. A Warmth of a Mother's Embrace

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 11- The Warmth of a Mother's Embrace

"It's about time you woke up." A familiar voice sad, Hiei woke up from his long deep slumber, he still felt uneasy his head ached, his body was soar, and all his spirit energy was gone. Hiei was lying down on a comfortable kings sized bed, the room he was in was warm, he had gotten everything had he needed, and he felt like royalty.

"Er…where am I?" Hiei asked, as he stood up a bit, he still sounded sleepy and exhausted.

"Hiei, don't you remember anything?" A feminine voice asked Hiei, Hiei didn't realize it at ones, but once he rubbed his eyes, he saw Mukuro.

"Mukuro?...No I don't." Hiei answered truthfully.

Mukuro took a deep breath, "Hiei! Don't you know what you almost did! You almost killed yourself, and your child! What made you think of making a Black Dragon! Are you that stupid!" Mukuro yelled at Hiei with concern.

"WH—wha—what?" Hiei whispered, he was shocked with what Mukuro just said.

"Hiei, don't you remember anything?" Mukuro calmed down.

"N—no."

Mukuro sighed. "Hiei, Eiki found you, you were falling from the Koorime island, you killed everyone in the island, and I mean everyone. You released you Dark Dragon technique, causing the island to melt and die. Because you released so much of your energy your body couldn't take it, the energy that you used was the energy you child was feeding with, Hiei, you got the life energy of your child." Mukuro looked at Hiei straight in the eye.

Hiei listened attentively. "No, Mukuro tell me what happened to my---" There was a sudden feeling of fear within Hiei, afraid he might loose someone dear to him, again.

Mukuro didn't answer Hiei; she just looked down the ground.

"Mukuro!" Hiei roared.

"Hiei, it is hard to explain." Mukuro said to Hiei seriously with a straight face.

"Spill it, Mukuro!"

"I asked Genkai to come over, she examined you, and she said that the child you are carrying it dying, because of the selfish act you imposed it almost caused your child's life. You feed your energy to it a hundred percent, if I am not mistaken the child eats up the entire aura that you have; especially with its lack of nutrition you've been taking from the Koorime's. You very much know that the Black Dragon Technique is a martial art that only very high classed demons can be mastered, it takes up a hundred ten percent of your spirit energy. Releasing it is one big gamble, but its also the life of your child that was in gamble here, Hiei, your child is in need of more than the spirit energy you can give it at the moment, it needs spirit energy from a different source." Mukuro explained long. Hiei listened to every word Mukuro said.

"I don't get you, what do you mean by another source?" Hiei asked.

"Kurama. It needs Kurama."

Hiei was kept in silence, he didn't say anything. Kurama was dead, he still couldn't accept it. It was too painful. Hiei held up his hand over his abdomen, trying to feed his left energy to his child, but it was no use, it did eat up Hiei's energy, but it wasn't enough. It needed Kurama.

"Hiei?"

Hiei was still kept silent, slowly Hiei couldn't keep his pain inside him any longer, Hiei cried. Hiei didn't face Mukuro as he cried; he didn't want to show he cried. Knowing Hiei, it would be hard for him.

"Hiei…" Mukuro felt pitty towards Hiei, she stood up from her chair and embraced Hiei from his back comforting him.

"Mukuro…I don't want you to see me crying…" Hiei continued to cry, he tried to stop his Tear gems from falling, but it didn't help.

"Sush Hiei, cry if you want it's alright. Cry until your heart it satisfied." Mukuro said to Hiei not letting go of him.

Hiei cried once more, he took a breath wiped his tears away. Finally, like what Mukuro said, his heart was now satisfied. Hiei turned back, looking at Mukuro; He looked like a child after he cried. "Thanks, Mukuro. I really needed that in such a long time." Hiei said.

"Hiei, you are practically my son. I don't care if you cry in front of me; just let your feelings out." Mukuro said to Hiei with a warm smile.

Hiei smiled back at Mukuro.

Hiei took a long breath trying to clear his mind off Kurama; he needed to save his child now before anything goes wrong. The baby was three months old, old enough to form its body. It was still small, but it had a life.

"Hiei, how long did those Koorime's held you captive?" Mukuro asked.

"I think with the estimation of two months." Hiei answered.

"What! Two months in that ice land. How long have you been pregnant?"

"Three months. Wait, how did you know in the first place I was pregnant? Mukuro, care to explain to me everything first, how I got here and all." Hiei practically demanded, slowly becoming his normal self once again.

"I knew that you were pregnant once I found out that the Koorime held you for captive, before when your memories were lost the Koorime elders said that you held something very dangerous, so I assumed what they meant was your ability to produce. You very much know the present Demon King, Eiki; he was the one who found you. You were falling from the ice island, at the same time it was raining; he quickly realized that it was you because he knew that you were my sworn heir to my throne. He wondered why you wouldn't respond to him when he was calling your name; he presumed that you were deeply hurt, so he tried to look for any vital part that has been affected. To his surprise, it wasn't you who were in deep danger now, but your child. He and his wife, Coco, rushed to my palace bringing you." Mukuro storied out.

"He explained what happened to you, I quickly called out all the best physics and healers, here, in Makai, but none of them knew the cure for your child. Then out of the blue, Genkai appeared and she examined you, she said that the only cure for your dying child would be Kurama. Nevertheless, for now, she said the best thing to do was to for you to rest, get as much rest as you can even if it would be only a little it would still help. You have been asleep for a week now; I didn't bother waking you up anymore, because it wouldn't do well for your child." Mukuro explained truly.

"So wait, what happened to Toya? Yukina? Rui? Are they safe?" Hiei asked out of concern.

"We searched the remains of the island, luckily we didn't find any sign of Yukina or Toya's dead corps, but I couldn't say much the same for Rui, she died because of tower crushing her to death. Sadly she didn't make it."

"Rui died? Then where is Yukina!"

"We still don't know, we haven't found any trace from her, but I am sure that Yukina is alright." Mukuro said.

"What about Toya!"

"Toya was just being manipulated into following the Koorimes, he was just being cast a spell on. When you released you Black Dragon, he came back to his normal senses. He tried to stop you from causing any more damage to either you or the baby, but he was too late. He survived the ice melt down, he came wounded to the palace just a day after you came, we aided him, and now he is back on his feet." Mauro smiled.

"Toy is fine, that's good. I just wish I could say the same for Yakima." Hiei looked down again.

"Don't worries a search party is in the look out for her, in a matter of three days she will be here I assure you that." Mukuro promised.

Hiei smiled.

"Hiei, you better get some rest now. I do not want you to strain yourself anymore. I will ask the maids to give you your dinner in a short while." Mukuro was about to leave the room.

"It's evening already?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Thanks again Mukuro, I really appreciate all the help you have given to me."

Mukuro looked at him straight in the eye; she was still herself the strict disciplinarian, but somehow showed compassion towards him. "Goodnight Hiei, I will not allow visitors until the baby is safe, is that clear?"

"Hn, as if I would want visitors." Hiei was back to his normal self.

Mukuro smiled, she closed the door behind her, leaving Hiei at peace.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

After an hour Hiei was finished eating his dinner, he ate so much regaining all the lost pounds he needed. After a while, after his dinner Hiei decided he needed to get some rest.

He looked at the ceiling, feeling the comfortable bed he is on. In addition, thoughts entered his mind once again.

'_I am sorry, I was selfish, I was only thinking of myself. You almost died because of my selfishness. Unforgivable! I already lost enough, and I do not want to loose you either, please be all right soon, I need you. You are the only source of life I depend on now, without you I think that my life would be back to be as brutal as ever, and I despise killing, I kill for my survival, but now it is not only my survival I need to protect but also yours my child._

Hiei held his hilled abdomen, "mothering" his child.

_I don't think I can handle any more pain, I would rather die, than experience it all over again._

Tear started to formulate under Hiei's almond-red shaped eyes.

_Darn! Kurama! Why did you have to die! However, that cannot be helped, I couldn't help you now because of my present situation, but if there was, just anyway of me to protect you back then, you could have still lived right now. I am sorry Kurama, I promise that I will still nurture and care for our child; I will never let anything happen to our child. I promise.'_

Hiei shut his eyes closed; he looked at the pale moon out of the window. Soon he cried himself to sleep, peacefully but sadly.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

'_Come up the ring next fighters!'_

'_From Team Urameshi, Kurama!'_

'_From Shadow Channelers, Gama, master of Ritual Adornment!'_

_Demons shouting 'Kill! Kill! Kill!' 'Begin!_

'_I use ritual body art known for its potent magic. Wait till you see my specialty, war paint!' Gama starts to paint himself. Making his spirit energy grow higher and higher._

_Gama tries to get a hit of Kurama, who was dodging all his moves. Gama grew impatient, and resorted to another weapon of his. He started to paint the lower part of Kurama's pants and the sleeves of his shirt, and was successful. _

_Kurama stopped. He felt like a he was carrying a 617kg on both of his feet and arms. _

_Nevertheless, Gama was wrong to think that Kurama can only manipulate his aura through his hands and feet, Kurama turned his long red hair into a rose whip slashing it to Gama's body, killing him._

_Gama didn't give up, he still continued to make lucky punches on Kurama, unknowingly the blood of Gama was spilled all over Kurama. Foolishly, Kurama didn't notice that Gama's paint which locked his energy was made from Gama's blood, knowing that Gama's blood spilled all over Kurama, Kurama's spirit energy was locked in him, causing his to have to access to it. _

_Gama died, but Kurama's spirit energy was now locked in him._

_For a long time…_

'_Kurama!'_

_Light; brightness; hope?_

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: I know you people wouldn't get this chapters ending but I'll clear it out for you, remember the in the series where Kurama's energy was locked in him well that's the one I am narrating, my resource was the manga Volume 7 pages 64-85. Well read it so it is better understood. Well the last sentence, hahaha, and well that is a mystery for you people to solve. Oh well, so here I made chapter 11, finally.

Jessica thanks for always sending me reviews and telling me to write chapter 11, hahaha I am really flatted. Thanks again, this chappie is partiality made for you.

PEOPLE REVIEWS PLEASE! CHECK MY GRAMMAR, I KNOW I SUCK SO PLEASE INFORM ME! R&R.


	12. Enlightened Hope

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob).

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 12- Enlightened Hope

"Kurama!" Hiei woke up from his dream panting harshly, Hiei was holding his shirt trying to remember his dream detailed, it was in the middle of the night, and he was still in his room at Mukuro's palace. Recalling his dream, it was their previous fight during the dark tournament, where Kurama faced off with Gama the Master of Ritual Adornment.

"What was that all about? Is it something I should…" Hiei said to himself unsurely. "…I might be wrong…it's impossible…but still…" Hiei was reckless he gave his dream a huge thought. He tried to forget about it, it was too painful. He drifted to sleep slowly, hoping not to have those kinds of dreams again.

It was a full moon, the night was dark. Hiei drifted into slumber shortly…drifting to another dream.

'_Hiei.' A warm familiar voice called._

'_Wake up Hiei, it is late. I don't want you to miss me again.'_

_Slowly Hiei opened his eyes, to see…_

'_Err…Kurama?' Red eyes where staring directly at the red head._

_The setting was in the old apartment of Kurama, Kurama was getting ready to go to the university. Hiei just woke up from his "sleep"._

'_Hello Hiei, it has been a long time.' Kurama gave him a gentle warm smile. _

'_Kurama, is that really you? Is this a dream? You are not dead.'_

'_No, Hiei I am not dead, not in your dreams nor in reality.' Kurama explained._

'_What? But I thought…'_

'_What those elders told you earlier on was untrue. You see, my spirit energy is locked within me; Itsuki did it while I was in battle with him. Now I am an ordinary human, it can be sealed off…'_

_Before Kurama could end his sentence, Hiei launched to him embracing him tightly. 'Kurama, I don't want to leave your side ever again. If this is a dream or not, I'd rather not ever wake from it! What kind of life would it be if there were no you? Kurama stay with me!' Hiei began to sob._

_Kurama embraced Hiei tightly as well 'Hiei what about our child? Right now we can't just think of ourselves, I am in your dreams right now because I am made up from your memories, Hiei I am not dead, and I will never be dead for my family.'_

_Suddenly the dream slowly began fading away._

'_Kurama!'_

'_Hiei, I'll be waiting for you, until then, take care of our child. Never let anyone do anything bad to it. I'll be waiting…' Kurama began disappearing._

'_Kurama! I promise…'_

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Hiei time to wake up."

Hiei was still asleep; blankets covered him in. It was almost noon. Hiei was sweating badly, but at the same time, he felt very cold.

"Hiei wake up! You need to take your breakfast, so that the psychic can see you, she can't see you with an empty stomach. Hiei, I order you to wake up!." Mukuro demanded. Hiei woke up, he was breathing quite harshly.

Mukuro was uncertain of what may have happened to Hiei, she raised her hand over Hiei's forehead. "Hiei! You have a fever! Just lay down and I'll ask the maids to get you some warm water." Mukuro said to Hiei worriedly. Mukuro was about to leave the room.

"Mukuro," Hiei went back to lay down and gripped on Mukuro's shirt.

"What is it?" Mukuro turned back to Hiei; she was practically in a bad mood in the same time worried about the fire demon. His fever just had to pick the best time to be sick.

"Mukuro, I had a dream." Hiei had a hard time talking, his face was red. He as burning up.

"Hiei, this is no time to tell me your dreams, right now you need medication." Mukuro said to Hiei in a dictatorial manner.

"But, it is about Kurama." Hiei said still not letting go of Mukuro.

Mukuro sighed she sat by Hiei's bed pretending she was patient enough to listen to Hiei. "Okay go on tell me what happened."

"Kurama isn't dead. His spirit energy is only locked in him, that's why here in the demon world we cannot sense him." Hiei said sheepishly.

"That's impossible Hiei." Mukuro said to him.

"Mukuro Kurama is alive! I know it in the bottom of my heart; I can still save my child."

"Then Hiei tell me, where can we find him?" Mukuro asked sadly looking down at the ground.

"I…I…don't know…"

"Hiei, Kurama is dead, just accept it. Maybe that is the reason behind your fever, you were too stressed out, you've through many things, and the death of Kurama is something hard for you to accept. Hiei I am sorry for saying this, but it is the truth." Mukuro avoided eye contact with him.

Silence filled the room.

"No, you wrong." Hiei said all of a sudden. "I know Kurama is not dead, I can feel it. My dream was too real for it to be untrue. I don't care about what you say, I believe in Kurama."

"Hiei, I…" Mukuro didn't want to cause Hiei much more pain, but Hiei was stubborn. "I'll ask for the maids to give you warm water, I'll call for a healer on the way. Just please rest, I beg you, don't think about Kurama for a while, you have to be healed soon, and Hiei the condition you are in gives much suffering to your child. Please have mercy on your child." Mukuro said softly, as she left the room.

Hiei started at her as she left the room. As the door closed, Hiei closed his eyes. "He is alive, I know he is." Hiei whispered to himself. Somehow, Hiei's abdomen started to feel light; warm.

Hiei smiled.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Knock, Knock.

"Come in." Hiei said as a maid entered the room.

"Lord Hiei, Lady Mukuro told me to bring you some warm water and towels." She said to Hiei who can't practically stand up.

"Oh thank you." Hiei said.

The maid placed her hand over Hiei's forehead, just beside his Jagan. "Oh my lord! You're burning up." She wet the towels with the warm water; she slightly folded it and placed them over Hiei's forehead.

"Thanks very much." Hiei said.

"I hope that that helps, Lord Hiei, I will leave the will leave water here. Just get plenty of rest; I hope you get well soon." The main left the room, leaving Hiei again.

Hiei just got as much rest as he can. After a while, Mukuro entered the room with two people.

"There he is, can you help him?" Mukuro turned to the person beside him.

"It is merely a cold." An old short woman said to Mukuro.

"Yes, but I am worried. Will it affect the child?" Mukuro asked.

"If he has a strong spirit, his fever will be gone shortly. The child won't be affected by it, but it won't be enough to save his child." She said.

"But Genkai, can't we do anything? Even give the child some temporary spirit energy?" Mukuro asked.

"No, I am afraid it only needs Kurama's." She said.

"This is my entire fault; I should have not let those Koorime get to me. Now Hiei and Kurama's child will be dead because of me!"

"Toya…"

"No, you have to admit, it's my entire fault." Toya looked down.

They went towards Hiei, Genkai carefully examined Hiei's spirit energy. She was dumbfounded, she examined his energy again.

After examining Hiei Genkai turned to Toya and Mukuro "Hiei's energy seems to be high, but he still has a cold. I don't really know how it is possible, but that is what is going on with Hiei's body. Don't worry all he needs are rest and healthy foods, at the most in two days he will be back to normal. If his spirit energy stays same." Genkai smiled.

"That's good to hear." Mukuro said.

"Yeah, I hope he gets back to normal soon." Toya said.

"Now, we need to talk about Hiei's child Mukuro. It is in it's forth month in five days, by that time it will really need much sprit energy." Genkai said to the cyber demon.

"Hmph, lets proceed to the garden for tea, there we can have a proper discussion." Mukuro said to Genkai.

They all left the room, leaving Hiei as he sleeps.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The three of them proceeded to the garden as instructed by Mukuro.

"Mukuro, Hiei's child needs Kurama now. Or else their child will die slowly." Genkai started as she drank her tea.

"But Kurama is dead, how can that be helped?" Mukuro asked.

Genkai ignored her question. "Kurama is consisted of two persons, Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino. Think carefully, if Shuichi dies Youko can transfer his spirit to another body or better, live on his on originally."

"Yes, but I know that Shuichi is Youko. How is that…" Mukuro asked.

"Even so, Youko is the demon that lives within Shuichi without Youko Shuichi would be a normal human, so in this case Kurama and Hiei's child needs the spirit energy of Youko. But it seems he is locked within Shuichi." Genkai took a sip of her tea.

"So you mean?" Mukuro said.

"Kurama is alive!" Toya said.

"Precisely. Either way of Shuichi dying or not, Youko still lives. However, here, Kurama's spirit energy is sealed in him, it seems Kurama is dead but he is not. At the moment he is an ordinary human, living in the Human world." Genkai said making a stern smile.

"That's good to hear. Therefore, Hiei was right after all. All we need it Kurama. They're child will be saved." Mukuro said happily.

"Yes, but there is a problem, Kurama may be alive, but as I said his spirit energy is locked within him, he cannot use it." Genkai turned things upside down.

"…"

"The only way to reverse the spell is to eliminate the demon who cursed Kurama." Genkai said.

"That means…we have to kill Itsuki…" Toya whispered.

"Itsuki? The spell caster?" Mukuro verified.

"Yes. The Koorime elders asked Itsuki to eliminate Kurama in exchange of Sensui's corps. Itsuki was desperate, was a coward, and accepted the deal. Itsuki had no plans of killing anyone, so instead he cursed Kurama to never again use his spirit energy, and so that led to the lockage of his aura." Toya explained.

"Is that so? So all we have to do is to find Itsuki, maybe we don't need to kill him, only ask him to reverse the spell." Mukuro stood up from her seat "Genkai thank you very much for all the help that you have given on behalf of Hiei." Mukuro said.

"Hn, that demon better gets well soon." Genkai said.

"Mukuro, uh…I have to help Hiei too, so would you be so kind enough to let me in, in your search for Itsuki and Kurama, its just fair after what I did to Hiei and Kurama." Toya asked.

Mukuro smiled at him. "Toya, you are more than welcome to join."

As new hope appeared, Hiei and Kurama's child can be saved.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Inside the room of Hiei, Hiei was found resting. He was covered in blankets, but his abdomen seemed to glow gold and warm.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Ah! Finally done with this chapter, it took about 2 hours and 10 minutes to do it…it was hard to think! (Sigh) Anyway, this chapter is kinda based on what my condition is now… (Sniffs) yup, I am sick. Actually what happened to Hiei happened to me last night…the whole sleeping thing then when he woke up he had a fever…But I've got not time to have fever, I am practically busy to have one, good thing it's the weekend…phew...I'll recover shortly…(no reason, I just wanted to share).

Oh yeah, I am sorry for updating it only now, well I am making a habit of updating it every weekend at least one chapter per week, but I really got busy last week, so I didn't get to update last week. Therefore, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you (my audience) like it. O.o

Please Read and Review. Check on my grammar too…Thanks very much. (Sneezes then sniffs).


	13. A Deal for a Deal

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 13- The Deal for a Deal

Mukuro asked two of her demon messengers to call out for the spirit detective as well as the prince of the spirit world, Koenma. It wasn't enough for herself and Toya to go alone and search for the famous spell caster Itsuki, it is not as if she couldn't compromise on her own but rather the time it was cut short, they needed to find Itsuki before Hiei is on his fourth month.

As quick as half a day, the spirit detective along with his allay Kazuma Kuwabara arrived. Mukuro smirked as she saw an uninvited guest in her kingdom.

"Yo! Mukuro, so why'd you call us here all of a sudden?" Yusuke greeted the cyber demoness.

Mukuro raised one eyebrow _'I didn't invite that baboon here…'_ she thought looking at the two. "Well you see Yusuke, we need your help." Mukuro explained to the ex-spirit detective.

"Help? Help in what?" Yusuke was puzzled.

"Well, it is best if we wait for Koenma, until then I will explain all the details to you. Shall we?" Mukuro invited the two inside her castle serving them tea while waiting fro the prince of the spirit world.

Moments passed, not very long, Koenma arrived. He was in his teenage form, knowing him he wanted to look cool. He was with Botan, his assistant.

"Its nice to see that you came Koenma, please have a seat." Mukuro said being hospitable to her guests.

"So now that we are all here, tell us why you need our help Mukuro, aren't you one of the three lords of Makai? One of the powerful lords and you need our help…so spill." Yusuke said, being his inpatient self as usual.

Mukuro frowned at Yusuke. "I would have done this job myself, if time isn't at stake. I need you help desperately to find the spell caster Itsuki." Mukuro began.

"Itsuki!" Yusuke yelled.

"Is he not the person we fought with, when Sensui wanted to open up the portal to the demon world and the spirit world?" Kuwabara pondered.

"Yes, I am afraid you are correct Kuwabara, but what do you want with Itsuki, Mukuro?" Koenma asked Mukuro, having eye contact with her.

"Well it's a long story, but you all have to hear it." Mukuro said.

"Go on." Koenma said.

"As you know Hiei and Kurama, are up to a higher level in their relationship, since three years ago. Almost three months ago, Hiei was found to be pregnant, with Kurama's child. The Ice apparitions found out about his pregnancy and were strongly disagreed by it. Toya, the ice master was played puppet by the Koorime elders and was tasked to capture Hiei. And luckily, they were successful, Hiei was under the supervision of the Koorime's he wasn't able to escape, he didn't have the energy to do so. Kurama, on the other hand desperately tried looking for Hiei, he found an obstacle on his way, which was to fight the spell caster Itsuki. Kurama lost in his battle." Mukuro stopped.

Everyone was all surprised with what they heard, silence filled the room. No one said a word.

"The Koorime elders made up an excuse to say that Kurama was dead, Hiei was now placed in a sudden break down, it wasn't good for neither his nor his child. So much anger filled in him that he released his Dragon of the Darkness Wave technique which resulted to the disposal of the Ice apparitions. He was lucky to escape, but the power he used to escape was for the growth of his child. Due to these conditions, the child didn't have spirit energy, it was about to die." Mukuro paused once again, looking at everyone in the table, looking carefully at each one's expression.

"Luck smiled upon Hiei, Eiki, also known as the most powerful demon in the demon plane caught sight of Hiei and brought him here safely. At the moment, Hiei is suffering, physically, mentally, and spiritually. And so is his child. In four days he will be in his forth month and that wouldn't be too good for him and his child, because of the lack of spirit energy. The child needs another source of spirit energy--" Mukuro was cut short when Yusuke interrupted her.

"The kid needs Kurama! Am I not right!" He said.

"Well…uh…yes. Precisely." Mukuro nodded.

"But how can the child have Kurama! He is…de…dead…" Botan whispered as she got the word "dead".

"My dear, that is where you are very wrong, I didn't say Kurama was dead, I said he lost. Kurama's spirit energy is locked within him, he cannot use it but from the inside. Do you remember the fight between Kurama and Gama? Three years ago, when Kurama couldn't use his spirit energy?" Mukuro said.

"Yeah! I remember that I couldn't even fight and help him because of that darn Dr. Ichigaki team.' Kuwabara recalled.

"The point is Itsuki locked Kurama's energy within him, it wouldn't be out unless the spell caster dies. Now, enable for us to save the child of Hiei we need Kurama, but Kurama is no where to be found, and what is worst, his energy ca be only used inside of him." Mukuro said.

"Itsuki used to be one of my spirit detectives in the past, together with Sensui. He was loyal to Sensui, even after his death. As I recall Itsuki began to live in his own virtual dimension with the dead corps of Shinobu Sensui. He would most probably be there." Koenma suggested.

"Hmm…you may be right." Mukuro agreed with the pacified prince.

"Hey wait! If Itsuki lives in another dimension that means, he lives in another world created by himself. How the heck can we go there!" Kuwabara yelled.

No one answered carrot top head, they all had straight faces.

"Ahem, as you know I can cut through dimensions, it wouldn't be much of a problem." Mukuro said.

It made Kuwabara feel left out, he didn't really know who Mukuro was, in fact it was the first time he met Mukuro, and he wasn't able to come to the demon world tournament.

"Yeah, that is one resort of resolving the problem in getting to Itsuki, but what if he didn't agree with us?" Yusuke asked Mukuro.

"Well, that really depends now, it is either we convince him with force or discussion." Mukuro said.

"Well that settles it! Let's go now! Who knows what will happen to Hiei and his kid?" Yusuke wasn't sure if that sounded right. "Wait a sec Mukuro, Hiei can be pregnant!" It was a late reaction from Yusuke.

"Well yes, he is partially an Ice apparition, as you know they can reproduce by themselves. Hiei inherited his internal organs from his mother, which explains it." Mukuro said.

"Woah, never expected that…" Yusuke said dumbfounded.

"Don't judge the book by its cover." Kuwabara said out of the blue.

"Shall we be going then?" Mukuro said.

"YEAH!"

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

By a wave of Mukuro's hand she was successful in cutting through a dimension which leads to another world. Botan didn't join in looking for Itsuki and Kurama instead she volunteered to watch over Hiei, making sure nothing bad happens to him while they are gone. It seemed awkward for her to watch Hiei, a thief, merciless, cold hearted person to be in that situation, all because of love. But still, she thought, anyone can change in the name of love. Love in not bad, nor is it jealous, its not luck nor sadness. Love for Hiei made him a better person.

Before they left to their journey, Koenma made an important call to the spirit world. Yusuke was paranoid that they had to wait for him to finish. It delayed them badly.

Mukuro, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Toya and Koenma were inside the dimension. It looked empty, and pitched black. They had no sense of direction as they entered.

"Toya!" Yusuke shouted.

"What is it?" Toya replied.

"I want you to ice the whole place, ice them, as much as you can." Yusuke said.

"Ice them? As if that will help." Kuwabara said.

"How can it--" Toya said as he was interrupted by Yusuke's inpatient ness.

"Just do it!"

Toya gathered up his spirit energy and iced the whole place up. Surprisingly Toya wondered why he was able to ice the whole place, isn't dimensions suppose to be infinite? But in this case it felt like Toya only iced one big room. Everything was all covered in ice now, as Kuwabara stepped backward he felt ice on his back, Yusuke touched the ice on the wall, it was confirmed that the dimension was non other than a room. Camouflaged.

"Great thinking Yusuke!" Koema said to Yusuke.

"Well I only thought of it now, I noticed that when we went through this dimension using the cut of Mukuro, it felt like a hole of your room so I thought maybe this dimension was only a room. I had to test it, so I asked Toya to ice up the whole room. And I was corrected after all." Yusuke laughed.

"Hmm…clever Yusuke, I never thought of that either." Mukuro said.

"No never mind that! Now we have a path were we can follow. Let's look for that darn Itsuki!" Yusuke said being cheerful.

'_I can't believe this man, how clever of him to think that this dimension was only a room. He may be a goof, but looks are not what they always seem. So maybe that is why Kurama and Hiei respect this man.' _Toya thought.

They journeyed deeper through the dimension, walking rounds and rounds for hours. Yusuke was getting impatient; Mukuro almost lost her temper because of the childish acts of the ex-spirit detective.

"Oh man! Where is that Itsuki!" We have been traveling rounds and rounds, and still we haven't seen him!" The ex-spirit detective whined.

"Shut up Urameshi! You're not the only one paranoid by this!" Kuwabara yelled as he was shaking due to the cold climate inside the dimension.

"Well who asked you carrot top head!"

"What did you just call me!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to fight, just as they always did when they were still in junior high.

"Stop it! This is no time to fight boys!" Mukuro reached her boiling point, not only was she pissed that they couldn't find Itsuki, but Kuwabara and Yusuke had to start a fight, in a middle of their search.

As Mukuro shouted, a voice suddenly began to speak. "It is so noble of you to come and visit my humble home. It's been a while since Sensui and I had visitors. But I am sad to say that neither one of you are invited. Not only that, but you also froze my home. Sensui doesn't like a cold climate, so I have to get rid of it once and for all." It stopped.

The voice made Kuwabara and Yusuke stop fighting. "What the heck was that?" Toya said.

Suddenly Itsuki appeared with him resting on his lap was the dead corps of Sensui.

"Itsuki!" Koenma exclaimed.

"So nice to see you Koenma," Itsuke gave them a warm smile of danger.

"Itsuki! Where is Kurama!" Mukuro demanded.

"Kurama, well, I can't tell you that. I am sorry." Itsuki made things harder for them.

"Itsuki! We need Kurama! We need him to save Hiei for crying out loud!" Yusuke shouted at Itsuki.

"Ah, so Hiei escaped the Ice apparition clan? I feel grateful for him." Itsuki was being carefree with the things he is saying.

"Itsuki, this is serious, bring out Kurama, and take the darn curse out of him, I am begging you." Mukuro begged on her knees.

"Mukuro…" Koenma looked down on Mukuro.

"Itsuki! Tell us where Kurama is!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hmm…since you begged me Mukuro, one of the most powerful former leaders of Makai, I think I can make an exception." Itsuki played.

"Tell us!" Yusuke yelled.

"See this?" Itsuki brought out a jar; it had a mysterious light shinning from the inside. "This is the spirit energy of Kurama, after it was locked in him I figured why not I'll take it out of him. In a drop he is doom to be powerless for the rest of his life. So I figured, I'll exchange this for the soul of Shinobu Sensui." Itsuki proposed.

"No." Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaw dropped.

"The choice is yours Koenma, you are the prince of the spirit world after all, and you are the one who decides which souls go to the heavens or eternal darkness…" Itsuki said.

"Koenma…" Mukuro looked at Koenma, thinking over it. If Shinobu Sensui was brought to life again, who knows what he'll do, he carries a very large amount of spirit energy as of an S Class demon.

"So what do you say oh mighty Koenma?" Itsuki said.

Koenma kept in silence; he gripped tighter on his hands. "No." He said silently.

"What! But Koenma!" Yusuke argued.

"Hn, Koenma you think you're all so powerful and mighty but you can't even give in to the demands to save your friends, how pathetic." Itsuki said.

"Let me finish," Koenma continued "I said no, I can't bring Sensui back to life. But there is another resort."

"Another way!" Kuwabara and Yusuke both stunned.

"As you see, it has been three years since the death of Sensui. And as you see even if I bring him back to life he won't have a body to come back to. Look at the dead corps of Sensui, its rotten, wasted, and trashed. It is not suitable for a human being to come back to. But there is another way, I can reincarnate Shinobu Sensui's body, though it will take tie for him to look exactly the same as you want him to be, but it would be a better resort." The Pacified prince said.

"Hn. And how can I be sure about this?" Itsuki said.

"I've already managed that; a newly born boy will be on its way down here. It is Sensui, his incarnated form. Itsuki, like you I planned ahead of time, knowing that you want desperately to bring back the life of your loved one, I decided why don't you be a father to him instead? Itsuki, I want you to bring him up in the principals the old Sensui believed in before he turned his back on us. I know you didn't like the decision of Sensui but you were a disciple to him so you followed him. So please Itsuki, I am intrusting Sensui to you…again." Koenma smiled.

Itsuki was just stunned by what he heard, and he gave all of them a smile. "Here, Urameshi, you deserve it." Itsuki tossed the jar where in the spirit energy of Kurama was in. "Kurama's body is in the human world. Try checking his mother's home, maybe she can help."

As Yusuke got the bottle, it occurred that three of the special agents of the spirit world arrived through another dimension.

"Great timing you guys." Koenma affirmed them.

"Lord Koenma, you do know how risky this was to incarnate the soul of Sensui. Your father wouldn't be pleased." The first agent said.

"Leave it to me, as long as you followed my instructions you are safe." Koenma said.

"Whatever you say." Said the second one.

"So where is he?" Koenma asked.

"Over here." Said the third agent.

Koenma got the infant from the arms of his agents, and looked at him very carefully. It looked like none other than a harmless little child, Koenma smiled upon the infant. "I hope you live by justice as you always did, Sensui." Koenma then handed over the infant to Itsuki.

Itsuki gazed upon the baby, feeling happy and content. He embraced him tight. "At last, my dear Sensui." Itsuki shed tears on his face.

"Thank you Koenma, you don't know how much this means to me." Itsuki said.

"A Deal for a deal right?" Koenma smiled.

"Yes."

After a while they all said their good-byes, everyone won in this battle, its all because of quick thinking. Everyone gets their price, and walks happily away from the game. Now all they needed to do was get the body fo Kurama back before time runs out. Only three days left for the child of Hiei to be saved.

Now they were of to Ningenkai, or the human world, in search of Kurama's human form Shuichi Minamino.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Hello to all you my readers, I am really sorry that I only got the chance to update my story only now, well its hectic these passed few weeks. Really really busy, I try to find time in writing here but I've go no time, not even reading fics. I am really sorry. But hey what the heck I am done with this and its not short, well I didn't intend to do that but it so happened it did. So how is it? Tell what you think, please give me your reviews people, can you check on my grammar too? Please? Tell me if I improved even at the least in my span of time that I wasn't able to write, thanks anyway. Sayonara!


	14. One Body, Life and Soul

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 14- One Body, Life, and Soul

Mukuro, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Toya set off in going to the human world to look for Kurama's lost body. After their battle with Itsuki they figured there was no blood shed needed in their fight, only the knowledge of quick thinking. Itsuki is enigmatic, no one really understood what he really wanted, no one understood his true intentions, and luckily Koenma did. They were lucky for the prince of the spirit world was with them.

Now, they set off to look for Kurama. The five of them ended up first where the scene of the crime began, the apartment where Hiei and Kurama began to live in.

It was a bright sunny day; the plants around the home were as fresh and alive like Kurama would mean to keep them. There were so many roses, the roses made the home look more "at home".

Yusuke decided that he were to be the one who would knock at the door of the apartment.

Knock. Knock.

There was no one who answered.

"Maybe you should try again." Kuwabara suggested.

"Or maybe no one's at home." Toya said.

"Mmm…better give it another shoot." Yusuke said, as he was about to knock at the door someone surprisingly opened it. It was Shiori Minamino.

They were all surprised to see the mother of Kurama to be the one standing at the door step of her son's home.

"Uhh…Are you so happened to be the mother of Ku-I mean Shuichi?" Yusuke asked.

The woman smiled. "Yes, I am. And you're Shuichi's friends are you?" She asked politely.

"Uhh…yes. Umm…may I ask is Shuichi home by any chance?" Yusuke asked.

Shiori turned pale. "Excuse me but I know you haven't seen me before, but I am Hiei's "guardian", we really must see your son at once, we need him in something very urgent." Mukuro said to Shiori.

"You're Hiei's guardian; tell me what happened to Hiei? Is he all right? What about his…child?" Shiori suddenly turned to the smiling mother that she was a while ago to a sad old woman.

"You know about his child?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

She nodded.

"Where's Kurama?!" He demanded.

"I am afraid Shuichi is his room at the moment, but he is sick you see. This has been going on for months now; the doctors say that they don't know the cause of his illness. Shuichi doesn't even go to school anymore; he is always in bed, either crying to sleeping." Shori explained.

"Huh?! What?! Why?! How!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said together.

Shiori then first invited both of them inside the apartment, the settled in the living room for her to explain what had happened to Kurama for the past months where in he was not with Hiei.

"Uhh…Shiori? Am I correct? Exactly what happened to Kurama? What is this illness you are talking about?" Mukuro asked Shiori.

"It started three months or fewer months ago,"

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Flash back.

Ring, Ring.

The phone rang, "Hello?" Shiori was in the kitchen preparing her dinner when suddenly someone called.

"Yes, this is Shiori Minamino, who is this please?" She asked politely.

"Yes, you come from the University of Shuichi, I see. What? Why? How come Shucihi doesn't attend classes anymore? How long has this been going on?...A month?! No, he is not here. No, I haven't spoken to him either. Have you tried calling him in his apartment? Yes. I see. So he isn't there is he? Okay, thank you very much I will try to see what has been up with him. I too am in the same situation, he hasn't been contacting me. In fact, I also got a phone call from the job he was in saying he hasn't gone to work for a month as well. Okay, okay, I will inform the university as soon as I can. Okay, okay, thank you for the information. Good bye." Shiori put the phone down, curious what could have happened to her son.

After a while Shiori tried calling her son, it rang and it rang, but no answered. Now she was frightened. She had to know what her son has been up to.

After receiving the phone call, the next day she went to her son's apartment. She thought that maybe Kurama hadn't much time to contact her it's because of Hiei; Hiei was in a very fragile state, knowing that he was carrying a child. She figured that Kurama didn't have time, so she didn't mind, but after hearing what the university said, Kurama wasn't the type to miss out in his studies or his work. She had to know what happened to her son.

When she got to the apartment, she knocked at the door a few times actually, but no one answered the door. She also noticed that the roses in around her son's home were all wilted dead, and no life. It wasn't him at all.

She got the spare key Kurama gave to her in the past, but never dared to use it, she thought that it would invading someone's privacy if she were to use it. But had to.

As she entered his apartment, she quickly noticed that the surroundings were all dark. No was to be found.

"Shuichi?!"

"Hiei?!" She yelled for the whole house to hear. But no one responded.

She tried searching for either one of them, as he was about to enter their bedroom, it was locked. Again, she used the spare key Kurama had given to her to open the door.

When the door opened she saw her son, Kurama, lying on the bed, wounded, and crying helplessly. It was the first time she ever saw her son cry like that, even if he was a child he never cried like that. The pillows were all soaked.

"Shuichi?" Shiori sad by the side of Kurama. Brushing his long red hair from behind.

"Mother?" Kurama turned to see his mother. As he saw her, he quickly embraced her and cried even more. Shiori had no idea why he was crying but she embraced him back. Kurama just began to cry even more.

"Shuichi, you're a mess. What happened to you? The university called me yesterday; they said you haven't been attending classes for such a long time now. Tell me sweetie, what happened to you?" Shiori was worried.

"Mother," he paused trying to catch his breath and stop crying "its Hiei."

"Hiei? What happened to him? What about his child? Is he alright? Where is he?" Shiori continued to ask.

"Mother, Hiei has been taken away! His clan will take our child away from him and kill him afterwards. Mother, I tried to rescue him but I lost; now I have no means to fighting, for my spirit energy has been taken away from me, I tried to…but I just...couldn't." Kurama began to cry again. He embraced his mother again and even tighter.

"Hush, hush…Shuichi…"

"Mother, they are going to take my child away! They are going to kill Hiei, and I am just here safe, not even bothering to save either one of them! I can't even save my own family, mother!"

"Shuichi, its okay, its okay…" Shiori knew these world were not helping at all, she was also drawn into pure sadness. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I can't do anything, I am not worthy for either both of them." Kurama's moaning began to stop; Shiori felt that her son was terribly hot. Kurama lost all consciousness.

"Shuichi?! Shuichi?! Oh no, you're so hot, Shuichi just please lay down I will call the doctor." Shiori ordered.

She left her son in his room. While she called for a doctor.

Meanwhile Kurama, was in a deep sleep, he was sweating. Shiori called for a doctor to come over. After a while, the doctor arrived he checked the pulse rate of Kurama, he checked the blood pressure, his heat beat, and his temperature.

After examining him he went out of Kurama's room. To talk to Shiori. "Mrs. Minamino, I would say that your son is perfectly normal. He just has the case of flu at the moment, he needs rest, healthy food, and drink plenty of water but besides that he is normal. But I sense that his flu is due to a lost of something or someone. But if that is not the case that would be all." The doctor explained.

"Umm…are you sure that is all? My son has been in deep trouble recently and maybe there is something more you would want to tell me?" She said.

The doctor sighed. "Yes, actually there is. He is too weak to stand up. Or even talk, he really needs rest. Mrs. Minamino, if there anything goes worst, please doesn't be hesitant to call me." The doctor explained.

"Okay, thank you doctor. Thank you for coming." Shiori escorted the doctor up to the front door.

"Mrs. Minamino, please, take care of your son, his condition could get worst." Those were the final words of the doctor.

"Yes, thank you again." Shiori bowed down and closed the door before her.

She went back to her son's room feeling very depressed; Kurama was in the worst situation he could ever be in. Shiori never thought that something like this could ever happen to him.

"Shuichi…" Shiori embraced her sleeping son, weeping for him, for Hiei and for their child.

After a few days, Kurama would wake up, but all could he ever say was Hiei's name, all he ever does was to look for Hiei. Each time Kurama wakes up from his long slumber he always looks for Hiei.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"…so that's how it went, up to this point on, I have been taking care of him up to this point on." Shiori explained.

"Really, life must really be tough for him? Uh…where is he now?" Yusuke asked.

"He is in his room, he is recuperating. I think that once he sees you little of his energy would be restored somehow. Tell me, what happened to Hiei?" Shiori said.

"Hiei, Hiei is in the same condition as Kurama is, only worse. Kurama and Hiei's child is about to be in it's forth month in three days or less. And their child is growing weaker and weaker, as it eats up most of the energy of Hiei, it is not enough it needs Kurama's spirit energy to regain its strength. If it doesn't receive the energy of Kurama in three days, it may die. Hiei is safe, but his child…I couldn't say the same for their child." Mukuro said.

"Oh I see, so Hiei needs Kurama, and their child needs them both. Oh my poor grandchild." Shiori said.

"Shiori, may we now see Kurama?" Koenma asked politely.

"Okay, come with me."

They went inside the room of Kurama. Yusuke quickly looked at his old team mate, he look cadaverous; he lay on the bed, asleep. He quickly called out the name of his lover. "Hiei!"

"Kurama…" Yusuke felt pity for him.

"He was always been like that ever since. He has always been asleep, if not asleep he would be moaning, or looking for Hiei." Shiori felt pity for her son. "Shuichi, your friends are here, and they have some news about Hiei. I think you would want to hear about it." Shiori said waking her son up.

"What? Hiei? Where is he?" Kurama said half asleep his eyes were closed but his mind seemed to be awake.

"Kurama, its Yusuke. Kuwabara, Koenma, Mukuro, and Toya are here to. Kurama, we really need your help at the moment." Yusuke said to Kurama.

"Yusuke?" Kurama finally opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're alive Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, tell me what happened to Hiei? Our child?" Kurama asked Yusuke desperately wanting to know.

"Hiei is safe Kurama, but I couldn't say the same for your child. Kurama your child is dying and it needs your help. It needs to be feeded with your spirit energy." Yusuke summarized the whole story.

"What? Where are they right?" Kurama stood up.

"They are in my kingdom, resting. Kurama if you cooperate with us, your family will be saved. I can see the reason why your condition is like this is because you don't have any of your spirit energy in you. Kurama we spoke to Itsuki and he gave us your spirit energy, now all we need is you. You need to come with us at once and save your family Kurama. Please, for HIEI." Mukuro said, practically begging Kurama.

"Hiei? He is alive?"

"Yes Kurama and he are waiting for you." Mukuro made a sly smile.

"But, my spirit energy…" He protested.

"Right here." Koenma brought out his spirit energy, is was in a jar, just like Itsuki gave to them.

"All you need to do is to absorb it, just like the way I absorbed the spirit wave Genkai gave to me three years ago, it may be painful. Kurama you and Youko are one person, you have one body one soul, and one life. Even your spirit energy is one. And you would have to endure the pain to get every bit of it back." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, anything, and I mean ANYTHING for my family." Kurama said.

"Okay, Kurama, brace yourself it is painful and you have to endure it, it has been months now and you haven't had your spirit energy in you, your body has gotten used to your body without it, so absorbing it may cause you much pain." Koenma said about to transfer the light energy of Kurama in him.

"FOR MY FAMILY **ANYTHING.**" Kurama said.

Koenma opened the jar where his spirit energy was in, and the spirit energy of Kurama was now being abosorb by him, himself. Kurama knew the pain may be too much, after all the body had to get use to it, it may take days before he can absorb every bit of it, but with his strong will it may be less, there was a possibility he may die, because of the pain. But Kurama is ready to do anything for his family.

Kurama's spirit energy entered in him, now he tries to absorb every bit of it. Pain. Wounds from the inside started to splat. Kurama shouted. Tries to think of his family while enduring the pain.

As the process goes on, they all left Kurama. Shiori whipped as the helplessness of her son, but it was all worth it. After this, finally they can say Kurama and Hiei's child is safe…that is if Kurama makes it on time.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Meanwhile back at the Mukuro's kingdom where Hiei rests, his body temperature grows higher, he is sweating so much. Botan who was looking over the fire demon didn't know what to do, Hiei's abdomen was still shinning gold.

"Kurama," Hiei said reaching out. As a red-black tear gem drops from his eye.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Hi to all my faithful readers, I am sorry I only got to update now. Well I don't really have the time, but I really try to. Just last week the whole weekend we didn't have electricity I was suppose to update last week, but I didn't have the gadget to so I ended up updating the week after which was this weekend, or today. Next week we are having out tests again, so expect nothing up to the week after that. Really sorry…but I do hope that you do like this one. I know its hanging, well I intentionally did make it, and I was kinda lazy to do it. Gomen again…--" Well that's all I have to say. Please give me reviews and please check on my grammar, thanks very much everyone! O.o


	15. The Outcome of Injuring Pain

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 15- The Outcome of Injuring Pain

Kurama was in the process of absorbing all his spirit energy backing him. They were inside his room, only Yusuke and Kurama were inside the rest were in the living waiting until the process is done. Yusuke opened the jar, inside was the spirit energy of Kurama.

"Get ready." Yusuke warned.

"Just go." Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Suite yourself." Yusuke quickly opened the jar, he held the spirit energy between his hands, and gave it to Kurama; Kurama accepted it and he quickly absorbed it. There were no side affects at the moment, he didn't feel anything. It was the same thing as when Yusuke absorbed the Spirit Wave Technique of Genkai at the past.

"Kurama?" Yusuke said, wondering if there was really no side affects. Yusuke thought that maybe, it was different with Kurama, and that Kurama wouldn't endure pain, unlike Yusuke.

Kurama looked at Yusuke at the eye, after a few seconds his body began to collapse. The scream of Kurama was heard though out the whole apartment. Shoiri couldn't help but mourn at his helplessness. Mukuro was calm, understanding very well what Kurama must go through, Toya gripped on his hands tight, Koenma didn't want look, he was apathetic, but everyone knew he couldn't bear it as well, Kuwabara stood beside the window looking at the garden, but it didn't suite the mood of the home, he couldn't bear the agony.

"Kurama you have got to hold on!" Yusuke said to Kurama trying to help Kurama at his suffering.

Kurama held his body tight, wounds form the inside began to spill out the blood in him. It was a painful experience, probably the most painful experience Kurama ever experienced in his life.

"No, Yusuke…I…I can do this…" Kurama began to speak, Yusuke barely heard him.

Kurama continued to absorb the energy in him, but this time Kurama was used to the pain he didn't shout, but he would still mourn. He didn't think of the pain he thought about what will happen after he gets through this. He thought about what will happen to his family, what will happen to Hiei, the person he longed to see in such a long time, and their child who will finally continue his embryonic stage of development in peace. He wanted that so much, he wanted that everything will back to normal right after he gets though.

'_This is just another thing to overcome; I have to beat the pain. I have to absorb every single bit of my spirit energy. I have to do it!' _Kurama thought, he was a hundred percent determined.

Kurama felt the pain once more. Yusuke couldn't bear looking at Kurama, he felt sorry he couldn't do anything for his friend. Kurama had to go through a painful experience so that he could be back safely.

Meanwhile outside the room, where in Shiori, Mukuro, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Toya rested. They didn't speak to each other; they listened to Kurama's cries of helplessness. Kuwabara wanted to break the silence, but he had no right to.

Mukuro sighed, "We can't just sit here and wait for Kurama," she began.

"But what can we do while we wait for him, he may not be able to achieve in absorbing every bit of his spirit energy you know." Kuwabara said to the group who was seated at the sofa's in the living room.

"Don't be too negative about things," Koenma said. "This is Kurama we're talking about he can do anything to make sure that his family is safe from harm. We just need to have faith in him."

"Besides Kurama isn't shouting, I think that he is used to the pain." Toya added.

"Yes, but we can still hear his mourns." Mukuro said.

Shiori kept silent in everything everyone said. She just thought of her son, and how much he wanted to help him. But even so, even if she did try to comfort her son it wouldn't really help. She only had to keep silent, and wait until the process was over and done with.

"I'll check up on Hiei, I'll call Botan for a moment, please excuse me." Koenma stood up from his place, going out of the apartment, on his way to the rosy garden.

Koenma brought out his own spirit world mirror communicator, as he opened it he called for Botan, the grim reaper of the spirit world who was at the mean time watching over Hiei.

"Botan, Botan! Can you hear me?!" Koenma yelled, "Botan!" At the third call Botan finally appeared.

"Yes, Koenma?" She answered.

"How is Hiei doing?" He asked the blued hair girl.

"Uhh, well Hiei, he is in a good and bad condition actually. Hiei is sweating so much, yet he has never woken up ever since you left. Koenma, I don't really understand what is happening to him; his abdomen seems to be glowing gold. I don't really get it." Botan spoke like everything was all random.

"I see, we still have three days. Three more days and everything will be back to normal, I hope." Koenma said.

"Hey, Koenma, did the plan go well, did Itsuki accept the infant?" Botan asked.

"Yes, and I am glad that it did work. We found Kurama; he is currently injuring all the pain to possibly absorb all the spirit energy that has been taken out of him." Koenma said.

"What?! Kurama? You found him?" Botan was shocked.

"Yes, actually we are in his apartment at the moment, Itsuki as withdrawn the spirit energy of Kurama, causing him to be sick in the last three months, now his body has gotten used to not having spirit energy inside him so he has to absorb every bit of it back. The side effect is, in the process of doing so he has to injure so much pain. It is like when Master Genkai transferred her Spirit Wave Technique to Yusuke." Koenma explained.

"Oh that's good to hear, in no matter in time Kurama will be able to safe his child." Botan said happily.

"Yes, but we are not sure if he can take the pain. The pain may kill him." Koenma was being a kill joy, it was obvious.

"Koenma you don't need to be too unoptimistic, I know Kurama can do it! There is still time, I know he can!" Botan was cheerful and the same time determined.

Koenma sighed. "I know, besides Kurama would do anything for his family, Kurama will do everything to be back with his family, I know he has a strong will and determination. That is why I have great faith in him." Koenma said.

"There you go! That's the spirit!" Botan said. For once everything was going well, it may not be all too well but there was hope. Not only for Hiei and his child, but also for the people that surrounds them.

"Well Koenma I have to go and check up on Hiei, I hope you and the others, especially Kurama returns here in three days. Say my regards to everyone." Botan waved at Koenma who was in the screen.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Koenma said.

And the call was finished.

Botan sighed. _'I really do hope and pray that Kurama will be back here in three days. Oh please hurry Kurama.'_

Botan went back to the room of Hiei, where he was resting. Hiei heard that the door opened, and Botan came in. She sat at the chair right beside the bed of Hiei.

"How is he?" Hiei said, his voice was really soft.

"Oh Hiei, you're awake." Botan said to Hiei, Hiei was covered up in a thick blanket; he looked like a little boy with flu.

"How is he, Botan?" He repeated.

"Yusuke and the others successfully found and defeated Itsuki, but Itsuki withdrawn the spirit energy of Kurama in him. They went to look for Kurama and they were successful, now Kurama has to absorb his spirit energy back. The side affect is he would have to injure pain." Botan was supposing to say more than what she said, but she didn't want Hiei to worry too much especially in the kind of condition he was in.

"Kurama is in pain?" Hiei said silently.

"Yes, I am afraid he is Hiei."

"Kurama…he in pain because of me…I caused all these problems."

"Don't say that Hiei, you know it's not your fault." Botan was being positive.

"No, it's my fault…" Hiei shut his eyes tight. He was only thinking about Kurama, imagining what kind of experience he was in at the moment.

'_Kurama,'_

Hiei was trying to call out for Kurama, telepathically.

'_Hiei?'_

'_Kurama?'_

'_Hiei I am fine…don't worry about me…I'll get through this…' _Kurama replied back Hiei can hear Kurama's blood crying, Kurama was in so much pain.

'_Kurama, stop it. I don't want you to die.'_

'_Hiei, its alright, it will be over soon, I can…handle this…'_

'_Kurama…'_

There was no response…

'_Kurama!' _"Kurama!" Hiei yelled.

"Hiei?" Botan said worriedly. "Hiei, you better rest. I know that you're thinking about Kurama but I am sure he will overcome the agony he is in. Remember Hiei he doing this for you. Don't let him down." Botan said.

A tear gem fell from Hiei's left eye.

"Kurama…"

'_Kurama, if you can hear me just please listen.'_

'_Hiei…'_

'_Kurama before anything happens, I just want to say that I love you. We both love you, I and the baby. We love you Kurama.' _

'_I love both of you too Hiei…'_

'_I love you…'_

Kurama began to glow; Yusuke can see that he didn't feel pain anymore. Kurama stood from his spot; he was glowing red, spirit energy everywhere around him.

"Kurama?" Yusuke looked at the fox demon.

"I will do anything for the sake of my family." Kurama said. And his spirit energy even grew. Kurama was successful in absorbing every bit of the energy. He was powerful again, because of so much spirit energy it caused him to turn into Youko.

"Kurama?!" Everyone from the outside the room heard what had happened and quickly went inside the room where Kurama was in, they didn't see Shuichi Minamino's Body but Youko Kurama's.

"Shuichi?" Shiori said, looking at the fox demon before her.

The spirit energy disappeared and Youko Kurama stood there. "There, that is much more better. I finally absorb every bit of it. Take me to…Hiei…" Youko fell on the ground; he was tired, as he fell his body turned back to Shuichi Minamino once again.

"Kurama!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara went to Kurama's unconscious body.

"Well glad that's over." Mukuro said.

"Now we just need to go back to the Demon World, and everything will be back to normal." Toya smiled.

"Yes, Kurama was successful. Everything is going on well. I hope I can say the same for Hiei." Koenma said.

"Was that the true form of Shuichi?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so. He is a fox demon you see." Koenma explained.

"Oh, it was the first time I saw him in that form." Shiori said recalling the face of the fox.

"Well lets go back to the Demon world then! There is no time to waste!" Yusuke said to everyone.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara argreed.

As soon as they were all ready they went back to the Demon world, Shiori decided to stay, and watch over the house while her son was away. Kurama was still asleep resting from the agony has experienced, he was carried by Kuwabara at his back, returning to the Demon world.

Meanwhile Hiei and his child waits as Kurama comes and saves the both of them from their suffering.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Woah! Finally I am finished. I really wanted to do this chapter, at leas tnow I am not that busy I can update sooner. Well at least now I did. I am sorry for not updating it sooner. So what do you think about? I Think the way I made Kurama absorb the energy I mean how I wrote it. It was kinda crappy oh well. Just tell me what you thin about it.

Reviews please! Check on my grammar too…thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapters I made. Sayonara!


	16. Reunion

**Standard Disclaimer:** I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it(sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together...

Chapter 16- Reunion

It was cold, the snow was heavy. Everything was destroyed, burnt up. There was a woman who was left in the destorted island. Yukina, the only survivor of the koorime island. She was alone in the destryed land. She remembered that Hiei, her brother once again dropped by the destruction he had created. Yukina also remembered the person who saved her and her brother, Rui. She wanted to find anything that was remained of Rui, anything. She wanted to burry her, at least for respect.

Yukina searched the destryed floating island, she went back to the tower she was captured in. She looked under the boulders where Rui could possibly be, it was hard for Yukina knowing that she was also weak herself. Yukina moved a large boulder and she found a portion of Rui's blue Kimono, it was wrecked but at least she did find. Yukina aslo found some of her white tear gems, it was scattered everywhere, she collected every piece of her tear gems. Yukina wanted to properly burry Rui, she was grateful, with all the help she has gave and sacrificed for her and Hiei.

Yukina went to the mountains, the cemetery of the ice maidens. She went to her mother, Hina's graveyard. The snow was heavy; it suited the mood of Yukina, sadness. She wrapped all the tear gems in the piece of cloth of the kimono of Rui, and she dug a deep hole, where she placed the remains of Rui. She dug until she found soil, not snow. As she found soil she buried the possessions of Rui, and finally she dug the soil and think snow back. She buried her possessions right beside her mothers. She prayed that the departed soul will finally find rest. She wrote in a piece of wood "Rui, One of the greatest elders. She has a Golden heart, the kindest among all Koorime, I have ever met. Rest in Peace." She made the sign stand from Rui's grave. She looked at the grave beside Rui's grave and she smiled, for Rui was buried right next to her friend Hina.

She left the cemetery, and she left the Koorime Island permanently. She journeyed in her search for her brother, Hiei. Hoping and praying that he would be safe.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mukuro, Koenma, and Toya, were on their way back to the Demon world, bringing with them Kurama. They traveled for a day, now there was only a day left to save Hiei and his baby. The successfully arrived in Makai, in the kingdom in which Mukuro ruled. They overcame demons who wanted to get in their way, it was no sweat for Yusuke for he is an S class demon, and Kuwabara just had fun beating them up, Toya helped, but Mukuro didn't bother. Kurama was still asleep taking all his strength back from the trail he just overcame, he slept on Kuwabara's Back, regardless of anything that was happening to them, and he was still resting.

They arrived in the kingdom of Mukuro just on time, they had twelve hours until it was the forth month of Hiei. But Kurama was still resting. When they arrived, Botan and Genkai came to welcome them.

"Koenma!" Botan waved from a distance as her boss and his companions arrived.

"Hey, Botan!" Yusuke and Kuwabara waved.

Botan saw Kurama on the back of Kuwabara, and she felt enlightened, she makes a small smile on her face.

"Let's get Kurama inside now, so that he has a better bed." Botan said to them. Mukuro went ahead in going inside the castle, after all it was her, who was the ruler of it, and also she wanted to know how Hiei was doing.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Toya then followed bringing with them the sleeping Kurama. Botan asked the maids of the castle to look for an extra room for Kurama to sleep in.

Mukuro and Genkai both went to the room of Hiei, to check up on him. Hiei was wrapped in a thick blanket, but he didn't have a fever, he was sleeping sounding, he was like a kid. Genkai took to the blanket revealing his body up to the waist. Hiei was wearing a shirt, black, and his usual color. Genkai and Mukuro saw something extraordinary from Hiei, his abdomen was glowing, and they saw the progress of the baby, Hiei's stomach was no longer a bump like the previous weeks, it was like a small hill, and it proves that the child inside his womb is progressing, in strength and in its physical needs. But it still needed Kurama, the side affect of this progress was Hiei lost most of his spirit energy, it was given to his child.

"Why is his abdomen glowing, Genkai?" Mukuro was dumbfounded.

"It is because the child is waiting for Kurama, and it showing us that it is still alive." Genkai said to Mukuro wisely.

"Do we need to get Kurama now?" Mukuro asked.

"It is not necessary to do it now. We should let Kurama be ready first, within twelve hours to perform the transformation." Genkai said.

"Yes, I understand." Mukuro said to Genkai.

"If you need me, I'll be in the garden drinking tea." Genkai said to Mukuro, she left her in the room with Hiei.

As Genkai left Mukuro walked closer to the bed of Hiei. Mukuro observed every detail of Hiei, Hiei looked content in his sleep, like he didn't have problems in the world. His right hand rested on top of his abdomen, it just shows how Hiei can be protective with his child, even at sleep.

"Hiei, we brought Kurama for you now, I hope that everything goes well until he wakes up." Mukuro whispered to Hiei.

Hiei moaned, like he knew that Mukuro was there.

"Well sleep tight, you need it." She smiled at Hiei, she kissed the forehead of Hiei, and she felt like a mother who was the same time a discipliner getting soft on one of her soldiers, and she placed the blanket back on top of Hiei. After her short conversation with Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma arrived in the room.

"So how is he doing?" Yusuke asked Mukuro impatiently.

"See for yourself." Mukuro said in a strict tone and leaving the room.

"Shesh! What is wrong with her?" Kuwabara complained.

They all gathered up around Hiei, looking at him, and checking him out. They are Hiei's friends and they were also worried about him, they wanted to make sure that Hiei was fine, the one who will save Hiei is Kurama, he was already in the castle, but he also needed to rest.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Meanwhile, inside the occupied room of Kurama, there he slept. He had a dream. He dreamed about the future and what will it become for him and his family, and all the people around them. It was a peaceful dream, a happy one. Kurama smiled.

Kurama was at peace. He wasn't to be disturbed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Six hours had past, and Kurama still wasn't awake. Mukuro was reckless, maybe Kurama won't make it in time. But Kurama couldn't be woken up, if he preformed the transformation without being fully recovered there might be a side affect to it, so it had to be that Kurama was fully recharged in strength to do it.

"Mukuro, you don't need to be reckless about these things, Kurama never fails you know. And there are still six more hours." Koenma tried to get Mukuro stop being reckless about the situation.

"I know, I am just not used to these things. I am worried about Hiei." Mukuro admitted.

"Yes, I am too, but even so, we have to look at the brighter side of things, and pray that Kurama does wake on time." Koenma said to Mukuro.

"Hm…I guess you are right." She sat down beside Koenma and drank tea at the garden.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

'_Papa…'_

_Kurama was back in Ningenkai, in his apartment, in his room, on his bed. _

'_Papa…'_

'_Who are you?' Kurama asked._

'_You know me, and you're going to save me. Please wake up now.' It sounded like a child._

'_Tell me who are you and what your business with me is!' Kurama said to the child, the child's face wasn't clear it was blank. _

'_Wake up now, save Daddy and me…' _

_The child disappeared. _

Kurama woke up; he stood in his bed thinking who that person was telling him to wake up. "Who are you?" He whispered.

Kurama quickly observed his surroundings, it wasn't the place where he fell asleep, he knew instantly that he was no longer in Ningenkai, but in Mukuro's palace in Makai. Kurama went out of his bed. Suddenly Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived.

"Kurama!" All shouted together.

"Kurama, you don't know how happy we are to see you." Botan said to Kurama with a big smile on her face.

Kurama smiled. "Where's Hiei?" Kurama instantly asked.

"Hiei is asleep in his room, Kurama you just woke up on time!" Yusuke was over excited to see his friend awake.

"What do you mean I just woke up on time?" Kurama asked.

"You still have six hours to save Hiei, but first we have to tell Mukuro and the others that you're finally awake!" Yusuke said to him.

"Glad that you're finally awake Kurama." Kuwabara said to Kurama.

Kurama smiled at all of them, "May I please see Hiei please?" Kurama didn't want to waste time any longer; he wanted to see his lover now. It would be the first time Kurama will see Hiei in three months, Kurama was also excited.

"Okay, I'll take you to him. Yusuke, Kuwabara, tell Mukuro, Koenma, and the others that Kurama is finally awake." Botan said over excitedly.

"Right!" Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out of the room to call them.

"Come'on Kurama." Botan lead the way to Hiei's room, it was quite far from Kurama's. Kurama was over excited. He had butterflies in his stomach. He wanted so much to see Hiei.

"Here Kurama, this is the room of Hiei. I'll be leaving you now." Botan left Kurama at the door of Hiei's room. Kurama was too excited, even being a fox demon he can be excited seeing his lover.

Kurama went inside Hiei room; he opened the door gently, and closed it gently. He gazed upon the sleeping body from a distance. He walked closer to Hiei. As he got to Hiei, Kurama saw him sleeping. With a peaceful look on his face. Kurama smiled to see that his lover was alright.

"Hiei," Kurama began to speak, he couldn't help but let tears out, Kurama began to cry, he embraced Hiei so tight, like he didn't want to ever let go.

"Hiei, I missed you so much, too much for me, Hiei…" Kurama sobbed holding Hiei tight on his arms.

Hiei was awakening by this sobs. "Ku…Kurama?" Hiei looked at Kurama who was sobbing, and holding him tight.

"Oh Hiei…" Kurama's eyes were filled with tears.

"Fox…" Hiei embraced Kurama was well, they wanted to feel the warmth of each other, like was like they didn't want to let go.

They both embraced each other so tight Hiei began to form tear gems in his eyes, he wanted to hold back but it started to fall. Kurama kissed Hiei on the cheek, smelling his scent again, remembering how it was in the past when they were both together.

They both pulled back, and looked at each other, and they began to laugh.

"Kurama, I thought that I'd never see you again." Hiei said his voice was weak; he began to wipe the Tears from his eyes which eventually turned into tear gems.

"Me too Hiei…I really missed you so much Hiei." Kurama then again embraced him.

"Fox I am sorry, it's my fault this happened." Hiei said to Kurama feeling ashamed.

"Don't talk like that! It is not your fault neither is it mine. These things just happen Hiei; we don't even know it is coming." Kurama said.

Hiei smiled.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion," Koenma entered the room without no warn he entered together with Mukuro and Yusuke and the gang "but I think it is time."

Kurama and Hiei looked at all of them. They both nodded their heads.

Genkai went closer to the both of them, "Kurama, there are two resorts in doing this transfer. First, all you need to do is to stretch out your arm and place it on top of the abdomen of Hiei and transfer as much energy as you can, don't strain yourself, just give what is enough, the side affect of this is it will take too long, about eight hours. The second resort is your body and Hiei's body needs to be united and same thing transfer your energy, this won't take too long." Genkai explained.

Kurama looked at Hiei. "So which one would you choose?" Kurama asked.

"I would go to the second resort, because the first one would take a long time, and by the time you already transferred your energy, who knows what may have happen to our child." Hiei said to Kurama being practical.

"Yes, I agree too. Genkai were going for the second resort." Kurama said to her.

Genkai nodded her head.

"I guess we need to leave the room." Yusuke said with a sigh.

"Yeah, uhh…we're going to miss the fun." Kuwabara pouted.

"You five get out of this room now!" Mukuro said referring to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, and Toya.

"Uhh, what a bummer." Yusuke together with all the five Mukuro mentioned went outside the room.

Meanwhile inside the room, inside were only Hiei, Kurama, Mukuro and Genkai. Genkai was giving them instructions. Mukuro stood and watched.

"We'll give you half an hour, by that time the transfer is done. We'll give you some privacy now. Mukuro, come'on let us go." Genkai together with Mukuro went outside the room, leaving the both of them.

"Take care, Hiei, Kurama." Mukuro said and then closed the door.

"Well Hiei we're alone now. We better do it now." Kurama said to Hiei.

Hiei was embarrassed he didn't look at Kurama at the eye.

"Hiei?" Kurama looked at Hiei.

Hiei didn't respond.

"Hiei, there is no need to be embarrassed." Kurama said brushing the hair of his lover.

"I know, I just can't help it…" Hiei started to blush.

"Hiei…" Kurama kissed Hiei's ear, it always tickled him whenever Kurama kissed his ears.

Hiei made a small laugh. "Stop it, fox." He said with a small smile.

"You missed that?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded.

"Well our bodies needs to be united, meaning we need to kiss." Kurama explained.

"Yes, I know what Genkai meant." Hiei said.

"Better do it now or never."

"Alri--" Before Hiei got the chance to complete his sentence, Kurama kissed him at once. It was chaste, filled with passion, they both longed for so long. Their bodies felt warm, it was a kiss that would save their family. Kurama then began to transfer his energy to their child through the kiss; the body of Hiei was absorbed by the spirit energy of Kurama. Kurama had his hand on the abdomen of Hiei. The glowing abdomen of Hiei disappeared little by little, at it gained spirit energy.

They kissed long, until it satisfied their child. But they also wanted it to; they hungered for each others presence. The never seen each other in such a long time, they had to be together.

Twenty minutes have passed and it seemed the child already got what it needed. They parted.

"I've missed that." Kurama said to his lover breathing recklessly.

"Kurama, take it easy." Hiei said worriedly to his fox.

"No, I am alright. I think that I need some rest though…but finally it is over, our child is safe." Kurama said with a smile, he rubbed his right hand over the stomach of Hiei.

"Yeah, I know." Hiei said to Kurama.

"Now…our child is…safe…we don't…need…to worry…" Kurama fell on the bed, and he was asleep.

"Kurama!" Hiei shouted he got out from his blankets, and carried the head of Kurama.

"Kurama…thank you so much…I love you so much." Hiei kissed the forehead of his lover. For once, Hiei got out of the bed and positioned Kurama on his bed, now; it was Kurama's turn to rest. "Sleep tight fox."

Kurama had a warm smile on his face. "I…love you…too…Myves."

Kurama never called Hiei his nickname in such a long time, it was sweet to hear. Hiei left Kurama on the bed to rest, he was fully recharged, and Hiei could live without sleep for three days. Hiei noticed that his tummy was sticking out of his shirt, he went to look at himself at the mirror and he couldn't believe the size of his stomach, he really looked pregnant, and black didn't suite him.

Hiei went to the cabinet and changed his clothes; all he could find was a white Yukata (something likes a kimono, only it is for guys). White wasn't really his color but he had no choice but to wear it. He would ask Mukuro to get him some decent clothes before they went back to Ningenkai.

Hiei went out of the room, no one was outside, and he figured that everyone would be in the garden waiting. Hiei went to the garden, not everyone was there, only Mukuro, Genkai, Koenma, and Yusuke were there, having snacks. They instantly saw Hiei coming.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

"So how did it go Hiei?" Koenma asked.

"It went well and successful." Hiei said to them in his usual tone.

"That is good to hear." Genkai said.

"How are you feeling Hiei?" Mukuro asked.

"Fine, I had a lot of rest." Hiei said truthfully.

"What about Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"He is asleep the transfer took him off, so he is in my room asleep." Hiei said.

"Oh I see, the side affect." Genkai said.

Yusuke noticed something and he began to laugh. "What the heck are you wearing Hiei?!" Yusuke said out louad laughing so loud.

"What?" Hiei was in a pissed mood.

"Your Yukata! Its white! It isn't your color!" Yusuke began to laugh so much, it was true, white wasn't the color of Hiei, but he didn't have a choice in wearing it. If he were to wear black normal clothes, his stomach would be sticking out.

"You've got a problem with my clothes? I didn't have anything else to wear so I got this." Hiei said truthfully.

"But its white! You could have at least gotten a darker color that suites you…" Yusuke wanted to stop but he couldn't help but continue giggling.

"You better shut up now…" Hiei was really pissed.

"I'll ask the maids to get you some clothes by tomorrow Hiei." Mukuro offered.

"Thanks very much." Hiei nodded his head at Mukuro.

Yusuke just laughed.

Everything is back to normal now, Kurama saved his family, Hiei's child can finally grow safely. Hiei was more than glad that everything is finally back to normal. Everything was perfect, all they need to do now is go back home.

"You know Hiei, its already your forth month, you can determine your child's gender." Genkai said.

Hiei didn't say anything, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Really?! Come'on Hiei, you do want to know the gender right?" Yusuke annoyed Hiei.

Hiei was questioned he didn't know if it was a good idea to know his child's gender.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Hello my readers, notice my chapter, there is no Lemon here okay? I don't make lemon. So what do you think about it? I made it long, because I kinda made it all in one day, well I stopped when I was bored. And yeah, the end it kinda hanging…yeah, I know. I really want my readers to be suspicious about these things…haha...

So please my readers, read and review! My grammar sucks! Comment on that please, you see I am really lazy editing it…thank you. R&R.


	17. Living In Harmony:Part 1Clothes Picking

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 17- Living in Harmony: Part 1- Clothes Picking

Finally, everything is back to normal. The happy family of Kurama and Hiei are now saved and sound. A week has past ever since Hiei's baby is saved, they continued to live in Makai for now, but Kurama has been thinking of going back to Ningenkai and start all over again, but Mukuro insisted that they would stay for another week, Hiei also wanted to, Kurama couldn't argue so he allowed. It is Hiei's forth month now, they can finally determine the child's gender.

"Hiei, come on let Genkai examine you so that you'd know the gender of your child…" Yusuke annoyed, he has been annoying Hiei and Kurama for the past week now, and he really wants to know the gender of their child.

"HN, no." Hiei said plainly. They were in the dining room, they just had lunch. Hiei ate so much; it surprised everyone, including Kurama.

"Yusuke, I don't think that Hiei would want to, because for one, we would want it to be a surprise, and second he it would be much better if we knew when the child comes out." Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Uhh…come on…I'll be the only who'll know please??? Please???" Yusuke kept on bothering both the couple.

"Yusuke! Is bothering Hiei and Kurama the only thing you can do?! Don't you know what the meaning of privacy is?!" Genkai scolded Yusuke again.

"Come on grandma, you know you also want too…" Yusuke tried persuading Genkai.

"Don't even think about it…" Genkai gave a bad look at Yusuke.

Whenever Genkai looks at Yusuke strictly it always stop Yusuke from doing what he wants to do.

"Shesh! Fine!" Yusuke was turned off.

"Thank you." Kurama sighed looking at Genkai.

Genkai drank tea as usual.

Hiei smirked.

Kurama turned to Mukuro; Mukuro was seated on the front center of the dinning table, after she owned the castle. "Mukuro, in a week now, Hiei and I decided that we are going back to Ningenkai." Kurama looked at her, hoping that she would listen. Mukuro never listens to Kurama or Hiei whenever they try talking about the both of them going back to Ningenkai.

"Why do you want to go back?" Mukuro asked continue eating her meal.

'_Okay, that is an awkward question to ask.'_ Kurama thought. "Because, that is our home. And my mother is there worried sick too; I want her to know that Hiei is safe, together with _her _grandchild." Kurama said, that wasn't a complete answer but it was reasonable.

Mukuro didn't answer at once, like Shiori she was also worried about Hiei, and his child. She was after all, somehow the mother of Hiei. Kurama and Hiei looked at Mukuro, waiting for an answer.

"Mukuro?" Hiei said.

"Make sure to visit every month. Kurama, I don't want the same things happening again, understood. And Hiei, if you ever you have trouble in your pregnancy, for sure ningen doctors have no clue about the condition of your pregnancy. Don't be hesitant to go to Genkai. You two very much know where her temple is don't you?" She looked at both of them straight in the eye.

"Yes." The both said sharply.

Mukuro closed her eyes and looked at them again. "But if Genkai isn't there, go here. There is always a doctor here, tell Koenma, so that you can have a shorter and faster way in going here. Now, Kurama, I am aware you take labor and the same time you have your studies in your own world. I understand you need to do it for a living, but I always want you be home early, before the sun sets. Hiei, if Kurama doesn't meet these conditions report it to me immediately. Understood." Mukuro said in a didactic way.

Hiei and Kurama were just looking at her, feeling over protected.

"And another thing, Hiei, take care; don't let anything bad happen to your child. And Kurama, please, take care and protect Hiei from any harm." Mukuro said, looking at them with soft _eyes_.

Both Hiei and Kurama nodded.

"Thank you Mukuro." Hiei said to her.

Mukuro smiled at him. "Hiei, I ordered some clothes for you to wear, I wasn't sure of what you wanted so I asked a seamstress to come by later this afternoon, she told me she would bring you many clothes for you to choose from. Is that all right with you?" Mukuro asked Hiei.

"Okay, thanks again Mukuro." Hiei said to Mukuro.

"Finish your food now, its getting cold." Mukuro said strictly.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Later that afternoon, like what Mukuro said the seamstress arrived, bringing with her, her luggage of clothes for Hiei. The seamstress settled at the hall of the palace.

"Lady Mukuro, the seamstress is here." One of the maids said to Mukuro who was with Hiei at her room, together with Kurama.

"Okay thank you, tell her that we will be right down." Mukuro said to the maid.

The maid nodded and went out of the room.

"Hiei, lets go now." Mukuro said to Hiei.

Both Hiei and Kurama went with Mukuro to go down to the hall.

When they got to the hall, they saw at once the seamstress, she looked like one of the members of the triad demons, who Yusuke formally fought to rescue Yukina.

"It is nice meeting you Lady Mukuro." She bowed. Then she saw the couple behind her. "It is also a pleasure to see you, Lord Hiei, Kurama. I am honored to be at your service, my name is Miyuki, I am formally a member of the triad demons." She introduced.

"It is nice meeting you Miyuki." Kurama said.

Hiei didn't say anything, he didn't hold a grudge on her, knowing that she used to be the gang who kidnapped his sister Yukina.

"Here are all the clothes Lady Mukuro told me to bring, go ahead get what you want." Miyuki said to Hiei giving him the first set of clothes. There were mostly Yukata's, there was one which were striped black and white, another plain navy blue, another checkered red and yellow. There were so many Yukata's to choose from.

Miyuki and then gave him another set of clothes, this time they looked like dresses, but it was worn in pants. Most of them were dark colored.

Hiei looked at Kurama unsure. "Kurama what do you think?"

"Hmm…I think I want you to wear something white." Kurama said to his lover.

"White?" Hiei questioned, white wasn't really his color, he always wore black.

"Yes, white. For a change." Kurama said.

Kurama started to dig in the pile of Yukata's, he finally saw a white Yukata, it had dragon design on it. "What do you think about this?" Kurama smiled.

Hiei took it from Kurama. Looking at it.

"Would you want to try it on?" Miyuki asked Hiei.

Hiei went to the restroom and tried on the Yukata.

"You've got a good taste Lord Kurama." Muyuki said to Kurama.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom Hiei tried on the Yukata. He looked at himself at the mirror, he wasn't sure of what to think. He slightly opened the door, he asked one of the maids to call for Kurama. The maid nodded.

"Lord Kurama, Lord Hiei wishes you to be with him." The maid said.

Kurama did as what Hiei asked. He went inside the restroom where Hiei was in, and the first thing that he saw was Hiei in the Yukata. Kurama fell in love with Hiei even more when he wore it, it looked so good on him, it suited him very much.

"You look beautiful." Kurama said to Hiei, fixing his sash.

Hiei blushed.

"Hiei I really like this Yukata on you, you look thinner, and it suits you very well." Kurama said to Hiei. Kurama looked at Hiei again, he looked so beautiful.

"Since when did I ever wear white?" Hiei smirked.

"Hiei it suites you very well, and its for a change." Kurama said to his lover.

"I guess so, I don't want anyone to see in that Yukata for now. I'll change back. Hand me my other Yukata please." Hiei asked.

"But you are getting this aren't you?" Kurama asked making sure.

"Yeah, you like it, and I like the design so better yet to get it." Hiei said. Kurama helped Hiei change back to his other plain white Yukata. They both went out of the room, Kurama was holding the Yukata on his right arm.

"So would you want to get it??" Miyuki asked eagerly.

"Yes, both Hiei and I liked it so we'll get it." Kurama smiled.

"Great choice!" Miyuki winked.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan arrived from their stroll in the kingdom of Mukuro, When the three of them saw Miyuki they instantly remember her, Yusuke fought with her before. And they all discovered that Miyuki was actually a male.

"WHAT?! Is that Mi-Mi-Miyuki?! From the triad demons?!" Yusuke was shocked.

"Yeah that's right! The cross dressing demon!" Kuwabara said.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" asked Botan.

"If you must know, I am a woman in appearance and heart, and I quit the triad demons, because you, Yusuke, found out about my _true _you know. And a woman shouldn't be fighting, so I took up this seamstress job instead." Miyuki explained.

"But still you're still a…" Yusuke was disgusted.

"Yusuke have some respect!" Genkai gave him an evil glare.

Yusuke kept silent again, and so did Kuwabara and Botan.

Hiei and Kurama got some clothes they wanted. Most of them were Yukata's, but Kurama thought that if they were going to go out a Yukata wouldn't be too suitable so they also got some clothes that were suited for outdoors that wouldn't look suspicious. They got plenty. It made Miyuki happy, because of all the gold s/he would receive.

"There, that's all." Kurama said. Piling up in columns all the clothes they are going to get.

"Wow, that is a lot of Yukata's Kurama." Yusuke said.

"It is comfortable in a Yukata. And Hiei prefers it too." Kurama smiled.

The maids brought up all the bought clothes to Hiei's room. Miyuki assembled all the clothes that weren't chosen, and placed it inside her big bag. Mukuro called her/him to the garden for the payment.

Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama went back to their room and looked at the clothes they choose. Kurama got the Yukata with the dragon design.

"Wear it, you look very handsome with it on. You don't look like your carrying my child." Kurama laughed.

Hiei stared at him unsure if he would wear it or not.

"Go Hiei." Kurama handed to him the Yukata.

"Fine." Hiei said.

Hiei took out his present Yukata, and wore the Yukata Kurama asked him to wear. As Hiei wore it on his shoulders Kurama helped him with the red sash. When Hiei was being dressed by Kurama a sudden kick was felt by Hiei.

"Uh…" Hiei placed his hand on his abdomen.

"Why what's wrong?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"It kicked me." Hiei said softly.

Kurama was puzzled at first, he didn't know what Hiei meant by "it".

"Here," Hiei placed the right hand of Kurama just over the abdomen of Hiei and the baby kicked. Kurama felt it.

"Oh my god, Hiei!" Kurama was filled with joy.

Hiei smiled at his lover.

"Wow, in five months you'll be arriving…I cant wait." Kurama kissed Hiei's stomach. And the baby kicked again.

"I think that was its answer." Hiei said to Kurama.

"Yes, I guess so." Kurama smiled again.

The maid knocked at the room of Hiei and Kurama. And she entered.

"Lords Hiei and Kurama, dinner is ready." She said to both of the demons.

"Yes, we'll be down in a minute. Thank you." Kurama said.

The maid nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Better go down now, love." Kurama said looking proudly at his lover with his new clothing.

"Hn." Hiei responded.

When they got to the dining room, there was Mukuro, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Genkai seated and waiting for Hiei and Kurama to arrive. When Hiei arrived with Kurama the first thing all of them noticed was the new Yukata Hiei was wearing.

"Wow Hiei, that Yukata looks good on you." Yusuke said.

"But it isn't your color…" Kuwabara objected.

"Uhh…to bad Koenma isn't here to see it, he went back to the spirit world in such a rush. But Hiei wow, that Yukata…" Botan complemented.

"Kurama, Hiei sit down now so we can start on our meal." Mukuro said.

Kurama sat on the left of Mukuro and Hiei on the right, after all, Hiei really is the right hand of Mukuro.

"Mukuro, what can you say about Hiei's Yukata then?" Kurama asked Mukuro.

Mukuro looked at Kurama and then turned to Hiei, "I think it suites him very well." Mukuro said honestly.

Kurama smiled. Hiei blushed. "Thank you, Hiei said."

"Is that Hiei blushing?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

Hiei smirked at the both of them.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara!" Genkai gave them an strict glare again, this is the third time that happened to Yusuke in one day.

Yusuke shut up, and so as Kuwabara. They were just freaked out with Genkai.

Just one more week and both of the couple is going back to Ningenkai. But for the meantime, they settle in Mukuro's kingdom. They both lived in peace and harmony, together with their developing child.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. I just like picturing Hiei and white. What do think about it? This is the last fanfic chapter I am going to put up for my vacation, Monday school again…err…bummer. I hope you like this, it is only Part 1, there is still Part 2.

Please read and review, thank you for all those readers and reviewers who comment on my grammar, this is the best thing I can do for now…thanks again.

READ AND REVIEW!


	18. Living in Harmony: Part 2 Going Home

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 18- Living in Harmony: Part 2- Going Home

A week as past, it was about time for the two demons to go back to their home, in Ningenkai. Mukuro didn't really like the idea of Kurama and Hiei leaving but she also had to understand that the two demons wanted to be back home. Although she was very strict with her instructions, regards to the Hiei's pregnancy.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai went back to the human world a week ago. Same with Botan and Koenma they went back to the spirit world long ago.

The night before Hiei and Kurama's departure to Ningenkai, they prepared their belonging.

"Hiei, you don't really have to pack your things up. I can do it for you." Kurama said to his lover.

"HN, it doesn't mean that I am pregnant I can't help you out." Hiei said insisting that it was alright if he were to help.

"But Hiei…"

"Its okay fox, nothing bad will happen to the kid." Hiei smiled.

"Alright, but when you're tired, or you get this funny feeling in your stomach please rest for a while." Kurama said worriedly to his koorime.

Hiei simply smiled and said "Yes, thank you."

Both couple continued to pack in ready for their departure the next day. Behind the door of the two demons's room stood Mukuro. She was watching Kurama and Hiei as they gathered their belongings, laughing and happily together in each others presence.

"Hn." Mukuro smirked, and she left the room.

"Hiei?" Kurama called.

"Yeah?" Hiei was folding all the clothes he had.

Kurama wasn't sure why he called him, he just did. "Oh its nothing, I just wanted to call your name." Kurama smiled.

"Stupid fox." Hiei continued to fold all his Yukata's and his other clothes.

Kurama watched his lover with a gentle smile.

Both of the couple continued to pack. It was late at night, but they still haven't finished. Hiei obviously looked exhausted, but he still continued to pack. Kurama on the other hand started to notice that Hiei was tired.

"Koi, go to bed now, you're tired, don't strain yourself." Kurama said worriedly.

"No, it's alright; I'll just finish up all my Yukata's." Hiei said with a big yawn.

"Hiei, please. Sleep." Kurama said to his lover.

"Fifteen more minutes, and I promise to go to bed." Hiei asked.

Kurama pouted. But Hiei's eyes were irresistible. "Alright fine, but I'll be strict, a promise is a promise." Kurama said to Hiei.

Hiei smiled.

After a few minutes both demons fell silent. Kurama was done with all his things, but Hiei wasn't finish yet. Kurama went over to his fire demon, Hiei was quiet.

"Koi? Are you finished folding? It's already past fifteen minutes." Kurama leaned over to see his fire demon fast asleep over the pile of folded Yukata's.

Kurama smiled. He looked so peaceful, and worn out. Kurama went over his lover, kissed him on the cheek and carried him (bridal style) over to their bed. Kurama laid Hiei on their bed, Hiei was fast asleep. Kurama placed a blanket over him.

"Good night, Koi." Kurama kissed his right index finger and placed them over Hiei's soft lips.

Hiei made a moan.

Kurama simply smiled. He placed his hand over Hiei's abdomen, rubbing it. It kicked. "I can't wait until you come into this world little one."

Kurama continued what Hiei started. After an hour, Kurama was finally finished packing all their things. They were ready to go home to ningenkai. He was excited; he was excited to see his mother again, to see their home. Everything that used to be will be back to normal again. Peace smiled upon the little family.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The next day, as the sun rise touched Hiei's face, he instantly woke up. He rose. He turned to his right to see his fox fast asleep. Hiei got out of the bed, he saw all their things ready to go, everything was inside a big bag.

Hiei remembered that he slept over the pile of clothes he was working on; he turned to Kurama and thought that he was the one who carried him to the bed. Hiei went over his lover, and kissed him on the forehead.

Hiei went to take a bath. Hiei dressed himself in a Yukata, it was a dark shade of blue with while strips in a vertical way. As he finished, and dressed up, he went down at once. Breakfast wasn't ready yet. Hiei decided to go to the garden to have some morning sunshine.

"Hiei?" Mukuro called.

"Morning." Hiei said blankly.

"You woke up early, are you excited to go back to Ningenkai?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, actually."

"Hiei, I'll show you something." Mukuro said. Mukuro headed inside the castle. Hiei followed, Hiei wasn't sure what Mukuro wanted to show him. Mukuro went to one of the guest rooms. Mukuro opened the door to reveal, Yukina.

"Yukina!" Hiei ran to his sister, she was asleep.

"She came by last night; she was escorted by Lord Eiki. She was already knocked out when she came here." Mukuro explained.

Hiei didn't really pay attention to Mukuro, Hiei held Yukina's hand tight. Hiei wanted to cry missing his sister, but he held back.

"I'll leave you both alone for a while Hiei." Mukuro said to Hiei.

Hiei was with his sister, in her presence as she slept. "Yukina…" Yukina looked like she suffered so much, she looked awful. Like she has gone through so many dangers.

Hiei saw Yukina as she slept about to cry. Hiei wiped the tear that was about to fall. Yukina bit by bit, woke up. She saw Hiei.

"Onisan?"

"Yukina…"

"Onisan." She began to cry and stood up quickly and embraced her brother. Se cried. Tear gems everywhere.

"Yukina, thank god that you're here, I really missed you." Hiei said returning his sisters embrace.

"Onisan! I was so worried about you! I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you. Onisan…" Yukina continued to cry.

"Its okay Yukina, I am here, and I am fine." Hiei said.

"I really missed you Onisan." Yukina held back wiping all her tear off.

"Me too, Yukina." Hiei smiled.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Mukuro knocked at the door of the two siblings. "Hiei, breakfast is ready now. Oh Yukina, it is nice to see you again. How are you?" Mukuro greeted Yukina.

"I am fine, thank you Mukuro for letting me stay here, in your castle." Yukina said.

"It's no problem."

"Hiei?" A voice called out from outside the room.

"Kurama?"

Kurama entered the room, and saw that Hiei and Yukina were together.

"Yukina! I didn't know that you were here, when did you get here?" Kurama asked.

"Last night, she was escorted by Lord Eiki." Mukuro answered.

"Oh is that so? It is nice to see you Yukina." Kurama smiled.

"Come; let us all have breakfast now." Mukuro said to everyone.

Everyone went to the dining room and had breakfast. It wasn't a quiet breakfast, everyone spoke, especially Yukina.

"Yukina, what happened to the Koorime Island after the explosion?" Kurama asked.

Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"…everyone and everything was destroyed. Burnt to the grounds." Yukina said sadly.

"Rui? What happened to her?" Hiei asked imidietly.

"She sacrificed her life for me, you remember the tower we were held at, the boulders fell on her. I tried looking for her after but I couldn't find an trace of her, but her kimono. I buried it, beside our mothers." Yukina almost cried.

Hiei fell silent.

"I am sorry." Kurama said, looking down.

Mukuro didn't say anything.

"But I am alright now. Don't worry about me." Yukina placed a smile on her face.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

As the day past, Hiei bonded more with Yukina. They had so many times they missed each other, but Hiei never said that he was to leave with his mate later that afternoon. He just wanted to enjoy the time he had with his sister.

"Onisan?" Yukina called.

"Yeah?" Hiei responded.

"How's your pregnancy going?" Yukina asked cheerfully.

"The baby is four and a half months now. It is actually progressing really fast. Kurama and I are really looking forward to our child you know." Hiei leaned over to his sister's shoulder, looking at his abdomen placing his sister's hand over it.

"Onisan…" She felt the baby from the inside of Hiei's abdomen. "Wow, your baby is so warm. It seem that your baby is growing strong and normal, Onisan." Yukina said with a smile.

"I know, and I want it to remain that way until it is its due date." Hiei said.

"Oh! Onisan, did you know you can determine the child's gender now, that you're on your forth month?" Yukina said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know. The spirit detective has been a disturbance to us because of that fact." Hiei said.

"Oh so you don't want to know whether it is a boy or a girl?" Yukina asked.

"No, Kurama and I would want to be surprised. Its better that way." Hiei said.

"Oh okay, but I say that you're having a girl Onisan, because you have a round stomach, and your complexion is blossoming so I say that you're having a girl. Boy's make the mother's stomach have a narrow edge, and makes them look old." Yukina said to Hiei.

"Really now? And you believe this?" Hiei asked with a look.

"Well I never saw a ice maiden look old." Yukina replied innocently.

Hiei laughed.

It was almost day break, Kurama saw that his lover was still bonding with his sister, but they had to go back to ningenkai, any time now. Kurama went to Hiei and Yukina, he saw that they were talking about so many things, like it will never end their conversation.

"Hiei, I hate to interrupt, but he have to go now." Kurama said.

"Go? Go where?" Yukina didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yukina, you see, Kurama and I will be going back to ningenkai today, I didn't know that you were coming we could have extended our stay here, but you see, we have to go back." Hiei said sadly.

"Oh so I see." Yukina was disappointed.

"I am sorry Yukina." Kurama apologized.

"No, its alright. I came in such a short notice. Its alright." Yukina hid the fact that she was really sad about it.

Hiei looked at his sister sadly.

"Hiei, we better get ready now." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded.

They went inside the castle, prepared themselves for their departure. It was hard for Hiei to be parted from his sister, again. Yukina felt the same as well. Mukuro noticed this. Mukuro didn't want Hiei unhappy so she propagated a plan. Hiei and Kurama came down to the hall way to Mukuro's palace, ready to go.

"You ready now?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Yeah." Hiei said.

"What about Yukina? Aren't you saying your good bye to her?" Kurama asked.

Hiei didn't say anything.

"Onisan?" Yukina went over to her brother.

Hiei turned to Yukina.

"Onisan, I really want to be with you and watch over you. So Mukuro asked Genkai if I could live with her in ningenkai. She agreed, I'll be moving there in two weeks time. But until then, I'll be here in Makai for a while." Yukina smiled.

Hiei smiled. He was delighted. And so as Kurama.

"I'll see then Yukina." Hiei said. Yukina embraced her brother.

"Yes, take care of yourself Onisan. I'll miss you."

"Yes I will." Hiei said.

"You too, Kurama, take care, please be at my Onisan's side all the time." Yukina said.

"Yes, Yukina, I will." Kurama said to Yukina.

"Hiei, Kurama, remember my instructions alright? Both of you live happily in ningenkai. I don't want to hear news that something bad has happened to either one of you. Visit Makai every once in a while. Is that understood?" Mukuro's final instructions to the couple.

"Yes Mukuro, we understand." Kurama said to Mukuro.

"Hiei, did you understand?" Mukuro asked demandingly.

"Yes, I did." Hiei said.

Mukuro nodded. She began to open a portal out of no where, it was big and strong. It has a very powerful vortex which Mukuro created.

"Bye, Onisan, Kurama!" Yukina waved.

"Bye, thanks for everything, Mukuro, Yukina." Kurama said.

Mukuro waved her hand. "Take care, the both of you."

Just one step to the portal they were on their way to human world. Kurama and Hiei took that step and they were on their way to the living world. When Hiei and Kurama finally went into the portal, the portal from demon world instantly closed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama and Hiei arrived at human world. They landed at the forest just beside the park. The portal closed as they stepped foot on land. Kurama observed his surroundings and he could tell that they were distantly away from their apartment.

"Hiei,"

"Yeah?"

"We're finally here, Hiei." Kurama smiled at his lover.

"Yeah, I know. Where is the direction from here to home?" Hiei asked.

"Well, that is the problem. It is sort of far, can you walk that long Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I am fine with it. I can walk for a mile. Its alright, no need to worry about me." Hiei said.

"You sure? Tell me when you need to rest okay? Don't be hesitant to say that you need to alright koi?" Kurama said worriedly.

"I am fine fox." Hiei smiled.

Hiei and Kurama walked until they got to the place they called home. Hiei wasn't the least tired, Kurama was a bit paranoid, maybe something bad may happen to Hiei. But nothing at the least happened. Kurama underestimated the time, it was about 7:30pm, and they still haven't had dinner.

"Koi?" Kurama called.

"Hm?"

"What do you want dinner to be? I'll make it tonight, we just have to stop by the grocery, tell me what you want. Mother wont be there for sure, it's a Sunday today, and she usually goes to her sister's house. So the apartment is all ours." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Hn, I remember you asking me that question before." Hiei replied.

"Really? I did? I always make dinner for you in the past, so yeah, it comes automatically. Why?" Kurama smiled.

"Nothing, I am just missing memories. That's why…" Hiei smiled.

Kurama smiled. "So what do want for dinner then?"

"Sukiyaki, there's no question." Hiei said.

"You really do love my Sukiyaki's do you Koi?" Kurama smiled.

"They are the best."

"Thanks for the complement, Hiei." Kurama said blushing.

"Hn."

"Well lets stop by the grocery first to get ingredients. Also I would want to buy some things for you Hiei." Kurama said.

"For me? Why?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei you need some things for your pregnancy and I have to buy some milk too. And the baby may need some things too, so its best if we stop by the grocery first." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Okay…" Hiei didn't really follow what Kurama meant.

Both demons went to the grocery store, Kurama bought all the things he needed for the Sukiyaki, and also some groceries he would needing for the next day. Also, he bought some milk, lots of milk, and other things pregnant women need.

When Kurama and Hiei came out of the grocery it was almost 8pm. Hiei was starving, Kurama could tell.

"Hungry Koi?" Kurama asked.

"A bit." Hiei admitted.

"We better get home quick. Just two more blocks, can you still walk that far?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I can I told you not to worry." Hiei said.

"Okay, we better hurry. Or the baby will be demanding for food." Kurama said to Hiei.

Hiei nearly laughed.

Kurama carried everything with him, all the bags they had, and the three grocery bags he had. Hiei felt guilty not able to help Kurama.

"Kurama let me help you. I'll carry two of those grocery bags you have." Hiei took the bags from him.

"No, Hiei. You're pregnant. You cant carry anything heavy." Kurama insisted.

"But, I feel guilty." Hiei said looking down.

"It is okay Hiei, I can carry everything by myself. You just carry our child alright?" Kurama smiled.

Hiei smiled.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Finally Hiei and Kurama stood by their door step. Hiei and Kurama finally home. Kurama opened the door, it was dark. Kurama opened the lights. He dropped the bags he was carrying. It was like the both of them explored their home again.

"Home sweet home." Kurama said.

"I missed this place." Hiei said.

"Me too."

"Its nice to be back."

"Yeah."

After a while Kurama began to prepare the dinner, he made it in thirty minutes because he knew that his lover was hungry. They ate their dinner in peace, Hiei finished everything. It was nearly late, and the day exhausted Hiei the most.

"Go to bed now Hiei." Kurama said as he was cleaning the dishes up.

"I'll wait for you."

"No, your exhausted." Kurama said.

"I want to sleep together with you, in the same time Kurama. Its been such a long time." Hiei said.

Kurama smiled. "Okay then, just get ready for bed then. You go ahead."

"Alright."

Kurama cleaned up the dishes and Hiei got read for bed. Kurama came into the room, and he saw the fire demon on the bed, he looked really tired.

"Koi?" Kurama approached the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Its good to be home. I missed this place." Kurama said.

"Me too." Hiei was driftng to sleep.

"Sleep now koi."

"…"

Hiei was falling asleep now. "Kurama, you know what Yukina said we're getting a girl. Do you think that's true?" Hiei was barely asleep.

"I don't know, but it would really nice to have girl. But I also want a boy." Kurama said.

"Hmm…I love you…" Hiei was sleeping.

"Me too…so much." Kurama kissed Hiei on the forehead.

After a while both of the demons drifted to sleep, one another in each others arms. They slept peacefully. Nothing disturbed them.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Hello to my viewers I am sorry I only updated now. I've got so may things to do, well for the next two weeks I am going to be busy again, so sorry…But I hope you do like this. It took such a long time for me to do this you see…

Please read and review, hows my grammar? Is it improving??? R&R!


	19. Bonding Alone? With a Baby?

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 19- Bonding Alone…with a Baby?

Kurama and Hiei have been living in the living world nearly three months now. Kurama continued to go to his university, and he was promoted in his job. Luck was at Kurama and Hiei, since the tragic incident that occurred two months ago. Hiei was six months, the baby prevents Hiei from doing many things, and Hiei usually rests at home. He doesn't go anywhere unless he was with Kurama, the progress of the baby was normal, at least for a demon.

Because Hiei doesn't get out much, he trained himself in doing simple house work, such as cleaning, cooking, and laundry work. Kurama advised that he didn't need to do such work, but the fire demon insisted, after all, he has got nothing else better to do. Hiei wasn't very good at start, but he trained, it was just like when he was training to become good in swordsmanship and sorcery only house work was a whole more easier, and safer for the baby. Ever since Hiei knew how to do some house work, it wasn't Kurama who would always clean up, cook, or do the laundry. It was all Hiei's job now.

Hiei would usually argue with the fox if he could be the one to do the groceries, but Kurama didn't want him to. Kurama objected that Hiei was pregnant, and that he couldn't carry grocery bags. Hiei always lost in their argument, Kurama was reasonable, Kurama only did it for his mate.

Every two weeks on Sundays, Kurama and Hiei would either go to Makai, or to Shiori's place. Mukuro always wanted to see Hiei every two weeks, to see his progress. Shiori was delighted whenever her son and his mate would always come and visit, she would always give them food good for the baby, for Hiei to eat. Hiei would always think if the food Shiori gave was edible, but he always ended up finishing the whole serving given to him.

Hiei would always come by and visit Genkai, his doctor for pregnancy. In the same time, Hiei visits his sister Yukina, on the way. Yukina came to live with Genkai ever since they started to live in the human world. She wanted to be with her brother and the same time is with her other friends. According to Genkai, the baby was progressing very well, though Hiei will feel weaker as the months past by. He was after seven months, in less than half a half a dozen months it would be his due date. Every now and then Hiei and Kurama would go to Genkai. Yukina always got excited when her brother came, in the same time she also wanted to know the condition of Hiei.

It was a tueday, a rainy day. It was nearly the end of August (end of the seventh month of Hiei). Hiei finished all the house work, it was an afternoon. It was suppose to be warm, Hiei usually slept on warm afternoons but it was raining, it felt cold. He just finished cleaning up for lunch. Kurama wasn't home, even though it was his vacation from university he would still go to work. Kurama was a sales clerk, what he earns is much more than what a normal person as he is at his age would.

'_Great, I've got nothing to do again. I don't feel tired, I am tired of sleeping. I want to do something.'_

Hiei sat on the couch hopelessly thinking of something to do. The apartment was already spotless clean; there was no laundry on Tuesdays. Hiei was in a state of boredom. Kurama said that h would be coming home early; Hiei always wondered what "early" really meant. Kurama always got back at six, it was already dawn.

Hiei got the phone on top of the side table, beside the couch. He dialed Kurama's work number. Hiei only memorized three numbers in using the telephone. It was the apartment number, Kurama's work place, and Shiori's home number.

The phone was ringing, no one was answering.

"Hello?" Another person on the other line greeted.

"Hello, good afternoon, may I please ask for Ku- I mean Shuichi please?" Hiei said politely.

The woman on the phone was the owner of the shop, in shirt she was Kurama's boss. "Oh is this Hiei? Oh I'll get him in a second, wait a moment please." She placed the phone down, and got Kurama.

"Hello? Hiei?" Kurama got the phone.

"Fox, I am so bored. What time are you coming home?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei, I'll be coming home early, I told you this morning didn't I?"

"Yeah, but whenever you say you'll come home early, it's already daybreak." Hiei said.

Kurama laughed. "I promise, I'll be back six or before that alright?"

"Kurama, I don't know what to do, I am so bored here." Hiei complained.

"Take a nap, the baby needs it." Kurama answered.

"I've been sleeping for 24/7 Kurama, all my extra energy isn't going anywhere. Can I do something else please?" Hiei asked.

Kurama knew what Hiei wanted. Hiei wanted to go out. "Hiei, you know you can't." Kurama said.

"Kurama please? Just for this time." Hiei practically begged.

Kurama made a big sigh. "Hiei…its not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just that I don't trust the things that may be on your way. Even if we are in the human world, you don't know what dangers are up to you. And besides, Hiei it's raining. I don't want you to catch a cold, love." Kurama said.

"Shuichi, hurry up with the phone." Kurama's boss said.

"Yes, ma'am. A minute." Kurama said.

"But Kurama, please?" Hiei asked again over the phone.

Kurama sighed again. "Fine, but you have to be home at five sharp Hiei, I will call the house. Also remember to bring an umbrella, if the rain gets stronger go home at ones. Alright?" Kurama said.

"I knew you couldn't resist me fox." Hiei said.

"You talk thief. By the way, where are you going? Don't go grocery shopping please; you can go wherever you want just not in the grocery store." Kurama said.

"Yes, I promise."

"There is some extra cash at the drawing beside our bed. Just get it in case you would want to use it." Kurama said.

"Okay, thanks Kurama."

"Hn, you are right. I can't resist you." Kurama smiled.

"Shuichi, times up." Kurama's boss said.

"Oh I have to go now Hiei, take care of yourself alright? I'll be home early I promise. K, love you, take care. Bye." Kurama said about to put the phone down.

"Love you too. Bye." Kurama placed the phone down. And so did Hiei after a few seconds.

Hiei got up from his position; he went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After a few minutes Hiei dressed up, he didn't wear a Yukata, he wore a black knitted sweater, it was loose for him if it were his in his normal size but knowing he was pregnant it fitted him perfectly, he also wore jeans, surprisingly it fitted a seven month man. Hiei brought a bag with him, just in case. And the money Kurama said. After preparing he left.

He didn't know where exactly to go, but at least he was able to leave. Hiei left when the rain stopped. As he left the apartment, he made sure that all doors and windows were locked. He just imitated Kurama whenever both of them would go out.

'Security is important. You don't know what can just come and go without not knowing.'

Kurama always used to say that. Hiei began on his little journey by himself. He didn't want to go to crowed areas; he wanted to be in place where in it didn't have too much people. Besides, there will be more sights to be seen.

As Hiei walked by the near by shops in the village, he suddenly felt an urge to eat. He didn't know what to buy, he was unfamiliar with foreign food, and it was the most stands to be found. As he saw the ice cream stand he didn't hesitate but go there at ones and get himself some sweet snow.

Hiei entered the shop. "Good afternoon sir!" The vendor greeted.

"Gu' afternoon…" Hiei said quietly.

"What would you want sir? Which ice cream?" The vendor asked.

"Uhh…do you have er…sweet snow?" Hiei asked.

"Sweet snow?" The vendor questioned.

Hiei was embarrassed.

"You're a foreigner aren't you? Okay, here, take this you can have a free taste of the ice cream you want, just tell me what you want." The vendor said. Handing a plastic spoon to Hiei.

"Uh okay." Hiei accepted the spoon.

Hiei had the free taste; he tasted the chocolate, strawberry, caramel, and the toffee. He was trying to look for vanilla, the sweet snow flavor he was referring to. Hiei instantly saw the white ice cream that he was looking for. He asked the vendor if he could have just one last free taste. The vendor was alright with it. As Hiei tasted it, it was the one. It was the sweet snow he was looking for. He bought it, Hiei didn't know how to use money, he was only used to gold. Kurama was always the one who held and spent the money. Hiei didn't know how to use Yen, so he gave the vendor three times than the price of the ice cream. He instantly left in a flash.

"Here sir, your—change?" _'Where did he go?'_ The vendor wondered.

Hiei left. He didn't know where he was heading again. He simply ate his ice cream, the sweet snow he desired for so long.

Hiei went by the bay, the nearby sea sight. It was quite early; it was still three at the afternoon. The grounds seemed dry; he knew that it wouldn't be raining any soon. So he went to the bay.

On his way to the bay, Hiei encountered many people who seemed to know him but he didn't know them.

Incidents:

"Oh you're Shuichi's house mate right? How's Shuichi? What university does he go to now?" One of the girls in Kurama's high school bumped into Hiei, asking about Kurama, she didn't even know what Hiei name was she just knew that Hiei was Kurama's friend.

Hiei finished his ice cream at a nearby store, when he was about to throw his trash a man came up to him. "You know sonny, I think that you have a very young age and I think it is best if you don't eat so much of that ice cream." Hiei was puzzled, he didn't know who this person was, and he suddenly comes out of the no where. It was obvious that Hiei wasn't really big, he was just pregnant. But for humans, it was a case of being fat, and over weight. "You better go on a diet, don't waste your body." The man left, leaving Hiei puzzled.

"Yo! Hiei!" A familiar voice called out.

Hiei turned, just as he thought.

"Yusuke, what do you want?" Hiei smirked.

"Nah, nothing, I just saw you passing by and decided to say hello. Hey, where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"He isn't here."

"What do you mean he is not here? He is always with you, and knowing your condition." Yusuke said to Hiei.

"Well, I'm on my own today." Hiei said.

"Woah, that's not like Kurama to let you on your own that easily." Yusuke said.

"Well he made a consideration." Hiei said to the spirit detective.

"Oh how is the baby? You're on your seventh month am I not right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hiei said plainly.

"Nah, nothing. Oh Hiei, got to go, Keiko is looking for me. You know I hate going shopping with her, she just dragged me into this." Yusuke said.

"Hn."

"Bye Hiei. See yah." The spirit detective left.

(End of the Incident parts)

Hiei was on his way to the bay when he saw a flower shop; it was the flower shop Kurama worked at. He watched from a distance what his lover was doing, at his work. There weren't that much people who came in the flower shop, but it was a successful. Kurama was at the cashier, he was counting the money. His boss offered him some food to eat. Hiei saw that Kurama enjoyed himself at his job.

After a few moments Hiei left. He went to the bay, it wasn't that far. He was sort of tired; he just didn't want to admit it to himself. As he got to the shores of the bay. He sat at the warm sand. The sun wasn't that bright, it was just a normal weather, it was cool. But the sand was warm. Hiei watched the sea, as the waves moved back and forth.

Hiei remembered the last time he went to the beach; it was when he just newly discovered that he was pregnant. Kurama brought him there giving him all his three gifts for Valentines Day. It was six months ago. Hiei clearly imagined it in his mind, it was clear as day. He loved that day.

As Hiei was in his moments of silence, someone interrupted him. His baby kicked.

Hiei smiled, as he rubbed his abdomen. "Of course I haven't forgotten about you." Hiei said to his child smiling.

Hiei watched the tide, the breeze was getting cold. It was a sign that it may rain. Hiei decided to head back home. Hiei was tired; he wanted to take a nap. Hiei walked going home.

As Hiei got home, it was still early, it was quarter to five. Hiei was worn out. He just wanted to sleep. He remembered that Kurama was going to call. But he was already too sleepy, he went to their room (The room or Hiei and Kurama) and fell on the bed and drifted to a deep sleep.

_RING, RING, RING._ The phone rang. It was five in the afternoon.

'_Come' on Hiei, you better be home. Pick up the phone.'_ Kurama thought.

Nothing, the phone was just ringing.

'_Oh no Hiei!'_

Kurama quickly placed the phone down. "Ma'am, something came up at home, I'll be leaving now." Kurama told his boss.

"Alright Shuichi, you can go." His boss said.

"Thank you." Kurama bowed.

Kurama left the flower shop in a flash, in his mind only thinking about Hiei. He rushed going home, worried.

'_I was so stupid; I should have not allowed him to go on his own. Shit! Hiei!'_

Kurama thought of the situation as a negative thing. He got home and when he got in his apartment he was looking for Hiei.

"Hiei!" Kurama called out.

"Hiei! Hiei!" Kurama called out again. No answer.

As Kurama searched the house, the fire demon he was looking for was fast asleep at the master's bedroom.

Kurama opened the door to their room.

"HIE-!"

Kurama found his mate fast asleep on the bed, he looked really worn out. Kurama thought that Hiei was fast asleep that was why he didn't get to answer the phone. Kurama worried all for nothing.

"Oh Hiei. You trouble maker." Kurama went closer to his mate and kissed his cheek.

Hiei groaned. He slightly woke up.

"Kurama?"

"Hiei, I thought something happened to you, which is why I came home at once." Kurama said looking worriedly at his sleepy fire demon.

"What time is it?" Hiei asked sheepishly.

Kurama looked at the clock at the wall. "It's 5:15 Hiei."

Hiei smiled. "I should do this more often, you came home early fox."

Kurama smiled. "Yeah, maybe you should…"

Hiei fell asleep again. Kurama watched his fire demon sleep for a little long. He touched his mate's abdomen, Kurama felt like the baby was moving. He kissed it.

"Thank you for watching over your father, little one." Before Kurama departed he left a light kiss at Hiei's cheek.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: So what do you think of this chapter? I couldn't think of anything else to happen. All my tests are over!! Yey! Christmas vacation from this time on.  I hope that you my viewers like this chapter. I didn't exactly have an inspiration. I just wanted to continue my chapter.

How s my grammar? I hope its getting better…READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks very much! Sayo!


	20. Fear, Courage, and Love

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 20- Fear, Courage, and Love.

It was nearly Hiei's due date, one more month and the baby was to be born. It was the first Sunday of the eighth month of Hiei's pregnancy; it was about time they would go for a visit to Genkai for his check up. Kurama and Hiei woke up early that day, had breakfast and they left. It was just a short trip to Genkai's place, only ten minutes with the train.

"Koi, after this visit it would probably be the time you're going to give birth." Kurama said to the fire demon. Kurama was standing while he gave his seat away to Hiei in the train.

"I know…" Hiei replied, Hiei felt hesitant. Kurama noticed that Hiei somehow felt uneasy.

"Koi? What's wrong?" Kurama asked his mate, worried.

Hiei wasn't paying attention, he didn't reply.

"Hiei?" Kurama called out.

"Oh, uh…no it's nothing…" Hiei said to Kurama smiling so that Kurama wouldn't worry about him anymore.

"Are you sure? You look down at the dumps these days…Hiei, if there is anything that worries you, tell me." Kurama said to the fire demon. Just after a short while the train stopped, Hiei and Kurama were finally at their destination.

"Kurama, don't worry about me." Hiei said standing up. Kurama wanted to believe him that he was alright, but still, there was still something bothering him, also there was something bothering his mate. Hiei didn't wish tell Kurama about it.

Kurama and Hiei walked to the temple to Genkai, it was a long walk going up the stairs, there were about a century steps or more. Genkai's temple was up the mountain, the only way up was the stairs.

"Tired Hiei?" Kurama asked. Looking at his mate, who almost lost his breath in going up the stairs.

"No, I am fine. I'll rest once we get to Genkai's temple." Hiei said to Kurama.

"If you want I could carry you." Kurama offered.

"No, its okay fox. I can manage." Hiei smiled.

Kurama was still worried about his mate; Hiei seems really different like there was something bothering him. As Kurama and his mate arrived, Yukina was there to welcome them; she knew that they were coming, because they always come to Genkai for Hiei's monthly check up on the first Sunday of the month.

"Onisan! Kurama!" Yukina ran to his brother and his mate, welcoming them.

"Hi, Yukina." Kurama waved at Yukina. Yukina went to Hiei helping her brother; Yukina also noticed that Hiei was tired.

"Kurama, I'll take Onisan inside now. Genkai told me she wishes to speak with you." Yukina told Kurama.

"Oh okay, thanks Yukina. You look after Hiei first." Kurama told Yukina.

"Yes." Yukina nodded.

Just before Kurama left the siblings alone Hiei called out for his mate. "Kurama, I'll just rest for a while, there is no need to be worry alright? The baby is fine." Hiei smiled.

Kurama smiled and nodded. Kurama then went to Genkai, Hiei went with his sister, and he stayed inside the room where Genkai usually checked up on him. He rested there; he lay on the soft mattress. Kurama went to Genkai, when Kurama got there Genkai was drinking her usual tea.

"Genkai?" Kurama entered the room.

"Kurama, it is nice to see you." Genkai greeted.

"Yes, we go here every month after all." Kurama smiled.

"Where is Hiei?" Genkai looked for Hiei.

"Hiei is with Yukina, he is resting. The climb here worn him off you see." Kurama said to the spirit master.

"Oh, really. It is normal for him to be worn off, he is in his eighth month am I not right?" Genkai took a zip of her tea.

"Yes." Kurama replied without looking at Genkai, there was something in his mind.

"Is something bothering you Kurama?" Genkai asked the fox demon.

"Genkai, tell me, in a process of giving birth is there something that would be a nausea draw back?" Kurama asked.

"Why do you ask Kurama?" Genkai asked.

"It is Hiei; he seems to act really weird these days. He doesn't seem to tell me anything. Genkai can you please check? It may be the baby." Kurama asked Genkai.

"Alright. Let's go and see the patient." Genkai departed from her room and went together with Kurama to the room where Hiei was in. Genkai opened the door, Hiei was lying down. Yukina was right beside her brother. Hiei was in a white Yutaka, he always changed, and it made it easier for Genkai to do her procedure.

"Yukina, Kurama, I want the both of you to leave this room for now. I'll tell you when it is alright to come back in." Genkai ordered.

Yukina stepped out of the room and so did Kurama. It was only Genkai and Hiei left in the room. Hiei wasn't used to being alone with Genkai, even if it always happened during his check ups.

"Hiei, do you feel anything has changed? I mean physically." Genkai asked Hiei.

Hiei didn't want to tell Genkai about it, but he had to. "Yeah actually." Hiei admitted.

"Tell me, what is it?" Genkai asked.

"I am not really sure. But I feel pain these days." Hiei said.

"Pain? Pain in where?" Genkai raised an eyebrow.

Hiei was too embarrassed to tell her where the pain is coming from. He didn't speak.

Genkai sighed. "Let me check on it." Genkai untied the ribbon to his Yukata, exposing his body. Hiei felt uneasy, but used to it. Genkai carefully examined the fire demon, and the baby. It took a while, but she discovered something.

"Okay Hiei, you can tie your Yukata back. I need to speak with Kurama now." Genkai left the room. Kurama was out the room waiting for Genkai to come out.

"Genkai, tell me, something wrong with the baby? Hiei? How is the progress of things?" Kurama was either excited or worried.

"Kurama I need to speak to you in private." Genkai said. She went back to her room, Kurama flowing her.

Genkai closed the door behind her, leaving her with Kurama. Kurama sat down the floor as Genkai did.

"So Genkai tell me." Kurama began.

"Kurama, did you know that Hiei was experiencing pain?" Genkai asked Kurama.

"What? What kind of pain? No, he didn't say anything to me. Why?" Kurama was worried.

"Hiei is experiencing this pain because it is his first time to conceive, it is normal for him. As you see, when the baby is born there is no need for cesarean section. Hiei's body had formed a birth canal; this birth canal will be very useful in his delivery. It won't be gone just after, it will stay, and if ever he has future pregnancies." Genkai explained.

Kurama listened attentively. "So this birth canal is the one causing him such pain? Will it ever stop?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, in three days or so, once the formation is complete. Hiei may feel uneasy, but at the moment he is very fragile. It is best that he would be lying down and rest until the whole process is over." Genkai told Kurama.

"Oh okay, tell me Genkai, does Hiei know about this birth canal?" Kurama asked.

"I think he does. He just told me he was experiencing pain." Genkai said.

"Oh is that so? Is there any other news?" Kurama asked.

"No, but this is my advice, it is his eighth month now, he isn't allowed to be stressed, he doesn't need to be tired. As much as possible avoid walking or standing for too long, it may strain the baby." Genkai told Kurama.

"Okay, thank you Genkai." Kurama said.

Genkai nodded. "Oh yeah, there is one more last thing, I have computed the birth date of your baby, it's still not definite, it seems the baby still doesn't want to go out of its father's womb. You're child must have grew attached to its father." Genkai smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too. They have been through tough and happy times together." Kurama said smiling. Kurama soon left Genkai and went to his mate; Hiei was with Yukina, as usual.

"Hiei?" Kurama entered the room.

"What did Genkai tell you Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Um…Yukina, I don't want to be rude, but can I please have a moment alone with Hiei please?" Kurama asked Yukina politely.

"Sure, it's okay. Just call me if you need anything." Yukina sad smiling and left the room, leaving her brother and Kurama alone.

As once the door was closed. Kurama began to talk to Hiei. "Hiei, Genkai told me that you were experiencing pain. Why didn't you tell me about it?" Kurama asked his mate. Hiei wasn't looking at Kurama. Hiei was lying on the mattress; Kurama was seated on the ground beside his mate.

Hiei didn't respond.

"Hiei…Tell me, will it upset you to tell me?" Kurama asked Hiei.

Still Hiei didn't reply.

"Hiei?" Kurama called his name in a gentle way; he didn't want to scare his mate. He wanted to comfort him.

"I don't want to go get so worried about me that is why. You already worry about the baby, it is after all my eighth month, and I didn't think that it was important to tell you." Hiei said to Kurama in a sad tone.

"Koi, why would you think of such thing?" Kurama grip over the chin of Hiei.

"Its just…Kurama, this is not a usual thing for me to feel, but I feel afraid." Hiei didn't want to look at his mate.

Kurama embraced his mate tight. "Koi, it isn't a bad thing if you are afraid, fear isn't the absence of courage or bravery. It is normal to be afraid. Hiei, even if you are afraid, I am will still be with you, I am always with you, I wouldn't let you go through this pain by yourself. It is because I care so much about you." Kurama said to Hiei, enlightening his sorrow.

Hiei absorbed all the words that Kurama sad to him and embraced him as well. "Thank you, Kurama."

"Koi, tell me, what are you afraid of." Kurama asked his mate.

"It's the baby…I am afraid that I may not be able to deliver it safely, I am afraid that something bad may happen. I love our baby very much Kurama, I don't want anything bad to happen to our child. I'd give my life to it, if have to." Hiei said to Kurama.

"Hiei, don't think that way. Everything will be done smoothly, all our friends are supporting us, Yusuke, Yukina, Mukuro my mother, Genkai, everyone. Everyone will help you get through this, I will be with you up to the end." Kurama still embraced Hiei.

"Thank you very much Kurama." Hiei didn't want to let go of his mates touch.

"Anything for you love."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

After lunch, Hiei and Kurama left Genkai's temple. They headed home, just before they went to ride the train back home, Kurama and Hiei were talking about their future with the baby.

"Hiei, come to think of it, we still don't have things for the baby." Kurama said to his mate.

"Yeah, I sort of thought about that too…" Hiei said.

"Do you want to do some minor shopping?" Kurama said to Hiei.

"Shopping?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, oh wait, you cant more around very much, Hiei, I'll bring you home first and I'll do the shopping myself." Kurama said to his mate.

"No, I want to go with you; I don't want you to have all the fun in getting the stuff for the baby." Hiei protested.

"But Genkai said that you are not allowed to move too much. You may strain yourself." Kurama said.

"No, I'll be fine. I promise. I promise to tell you when I am tired; I also want to pick up some things for the baby you know." Hiei begged.

"Hiei, you absolutely promise?" Kurama made sure.

"Promise."

"I count on that promise Hiei, alright?" Kurama smiled.

"Yes."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama and Hiei went to the mall, did their shopping. Hiei wasn't tired, he was excited. They both wanted to enjoy the rest of the day shopping.

"So where do we start?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Hmm…first we need to buy a crib, after our baby needs somewhere to sleep after it is born." Kurama smiled.

"Crib? Cant you just make our baby sleep on our bed?" Hiei asked.

"Well, Hiei, it is better for out baby have its on bed don't you think? It may be squished if the three of us sleep on one bed." Kurama stated.

"Oh, okay…"

Hiei and Kurama went to a baby shop, where they sold baby things. A lady welcomed Hiei and Kurama to the store.

"Welcome sir." She greeted both demons.

"Um excuse me, but do you have cribs?" Kurama asked the woman.

"But of course. Follow me." The lady led Hiei and Kurama to the crib's section.

"What type would you want sir?" The woman asked.

Kurama turned to his mate. "Hiei, what type would you suggest?"

Hiei pointed to a wooden crib, it was high. "I like that one Kurama."

"Oh this one, yes, it is a popular one here in our store. Would you want a different color?" The lady asked.

"Color?" Kurama turned to Hiei.

"Hiei what color would you suggest?" Kurama asked.

"Well, actually I think that it is best as itself. I mean, we still don't know what the gender of the baby is after all." Hiei said to Kurama.

"Yeah, I think that you are right." Kurama smiled.

"So sir, would you want to get the crib?" The lady asked. She didn't know what the relationship of Kurama and Hiei was, but she sensed that the both were close.

"Yeah, miss, do you deliver?" Kurama asked.

"Yes actually, it is free if your place is in the city, but there will be a fee if you live outside the city." The lady said, Kurama was about to sign the contract of buying the crib.

"Ah okay, that's good. We live in the city after all." Kurama said.

"Sir, could you just please write down your address." The lady pointed to where Kurama was supposed to write. "Uhh…sir, I don't mean to intrude, but who exactly are you buying the crib for? Your wife?" The lady asked.

Kurama laughed. "Oh it is for his sister. I am just helping my friend out you see." Kurama lied. Hiei had no idea what Kurama was talking about but he kept silent.

"Ah okay…and you're her husband?" The lady asked again.

"No, I am just a friend. Well, thank you miss. When will the crib be delivered?" Kurama asked.

"The latest is on Tuesday, most probably tomorrow." The lady said.

"Oh okay, thank you again miss." Kurama said leaving with Hiei.

"Thank you, come again." She smiled.

As Kurama and Hiei left the shop Hiei turned to Kurama. "What was that about?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei we couldn't possibly tell the sales lady that the crib was actually for our baby." Kurama smiled.

"Oh, I didn't follow you, but I thought it was just best that I would keep silent. I don't know this ningen thing after all." Hiei said.

Kurama smiled. "Okay, now we have to buy some bottles and milk. Can you still keep up Hiei?" Kurama turned to his mate.

"Yeah, I can. I promised you I'd tell you if I felt tired right?" Hiei said to Kurama.

"Yeah, you did."

Kurama and Hiei continued their shopping. Just after a short while after they got the bottles and the milk, Hiei announced that he was tired. Like promised. Kurama and Hiei did their shopping, but it had to end. They headed home, Kurama bringing with him all the bought things. They rode a cab going back to their apartment. As soon as they arrived home, Hiei went straight to their room and slept. Kurama on the other hand kept all the things they shopped. It was a satisfying-tiring day. Another bonding day between Kurama, Hiei and their unborn child.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: I made it long, because I really wanted to make my fanfic chapter 20. It is almost finished! Hehehe, I can't wait until their child is finally born. I don't really know much about the procedure in check ups with the doctor when a woman is pregnant, but I just made it short. Also the buying part, well, I don't want any arguments between my two stars, so yeah…it was short. But I hope this is okay. I love this chapter.

Please read and review, thank you!


	21. In the Darkness, I remember the past

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 21- In the Darkness, I remember my past…

As the weeks past it was almost impossible for Hiei move around, Kurama usually did the Shopping for their baby, Hiei always insisted that he wanted to come with his mate, but Kurama didn't approve. Hiei had to follow Genkai's instructions. It was strictly implemented by Kurama; besides if Mukuro were there she wouldn't let Hiei do anything but rest. It was like being in a military, for Hiei, but it was for the best.

It was night, it was raining. There was a storm. There was a black out. Inside the apartment, there was no source of light but the candles Kurama had brought out. It wasn't stuffy; rather, there was a feeling of moist cold air. Kurama and Hiei just ate their dinner, Kurama couldn't prepare anything special, and the foods inside the fridge were not edible. Instead they ate cup noodles, it wasn't real food but that was the stored food Kurama had just in case of an emergency.

Both demons settled in their living room hoping soon there would be electricity. Hiei was slowly drifting to sleep.

"Koi, you better get inside the room and sleep, or else you'll end up sleeping here in the living room." Kurama said slightly waking his mate.

Hiei mourned with hesitation. The atmosphere was cold and dark, only one candle was their only source of light.

"Koi?" Kurama tried waking the fire demon.

Hiei woke up. "Kurama, let's go to bed together, I always end up sleeping first. Besides it's cold."

Kurama smiled. "Okay koi, let's go."

Both demons headed to their room, Hiei washed up a bit, and so did Kurama. Right after they fell in their bed.

"Come closer Hiei, I want to embrace you and keep you warm for the rest of the night." Kurama said to his mate.

Hiei did as what the fox demon told him to do. He snuggled, trying to make himself comfortable.

"Good night Hiei." Kurama kissed Hiei on the forehead.

"Good night." Hiei said as Kurama kissed him.

"Also good night my precious treasure." Kurama said, referring to the baby.

Kurama blew the candle, it was completely dark. The rain was strong, and it was cold.

They were about to sleep, this time Hiei couldn't sleep. Kurama was falling asleep, embracing his fire demon, keeping him warm. As for Hiei, he lost his will to sleep. He kept awake. Everything was dark/

Hiei tossed and turned, trying to feel as comfortable as he can. Because of the moist feeling he got, it made him uncomfortable. He stood from the bed. Went by the window and observed the rain, like he always used to in the past.

Hiei was used to not sleeping on a bed, before he even met Kurama he used to sleep on the trees, anywhere he found to be comfortable. Hiei would sleep in the rain if he had to, during that time in his life he had no home, and no one loved him. But it was in the past, all the bitterness that he felt was blown by the wind, he let go of his past, and moved on.

'_The past…I know that it doesn't hinder me from going to the future, or moving on. But can I say the same thing for me? Is my past even worth remembering?' _

Hiei watched the rain, the clouds, and the stars, how the trees swayed, everything outside the apartment. Hiei didn't realize but he was slowly drifting to sleep. He was seated on the ground, leaning against the wall; a dream had created in Hiei's slumber.

'_I remember that day as clear as day, the elders, they wanted to abolish me. I didn't understand at first, my mother wanted me back, she wanted me to live but the elders were strict, they thought of me as an embarrassment, as a curse. The woman who held me in her arms, she including my mother were the only ones who ever showed kindness to me. She gave me my mother's tear gem, the tear gem I treasured my whole life. Soon after, I was thrown off. I was only a few days old, but I survived that fall. I said to myself, when I find that island ever again, I swear to kill everyone who did this to me. _

_I was found by a group of low life bandits, they took me in, that was the temporary family I had. As I grew up I fought many fights, and managed to win them all. I was capable of being on my own. And so I was. In one fight, I lost my most precious memory of love, the tear gem of my mother. I had to find it. _

_I asked the demon surgeon Shigure to implant the jagan eye on me. It was painful, but the pain I felt inside me was far worst. I learned how to use the sword with the help of Shigure; soon I left without a good-bye. In a matter of days, I found the floating island of the Koorime. I went there, the ice maidens feared me as they saw me. I didn't mind. I was used to it. I found the one thing I was searching for my whole life, my will of killing was changed. _

_As I walked, I saw the woman who had thrown me off. I knew she didn't wish to, but she had to follow orders. She came by the name Rui. I saw her beside a grave. She didn't know me. I had found out that my mother had died few days after I was thrown, her sadness killed her. She said that I had a twin sister; she came by the name Yukina. I was told that she left the island to find her brother. _

_Upon hearing this, I left; now, I had two things to look for, first my tear gem, and my sister. I went to all three worlds, the Demon world, the spirit world, and the Human world. _

_In the Human world, the first person I encountered was Kurama. I fought him, and he was truly powerful. I didn't give so much importance to our friendship that time. After a year, I met with him again, joining forces with him and Goki. This led to our unfaithful encounter with Yusuke Urameshi. From that time on, both of us were in the Spirit world most wanted list. _

_To make up for our crimes, the spirit world prince, Koenma ordered us to team up with Yusuke on his missions. I didn't bother; I just wanted my name cleared. But as time passed by, I grew to like humans, because of this Urameshi. _

_Yusuke had a case, which was to rescue an ice maiden. I soon learned that the ice maiden was Yukina, my sister. As I beat up the human who made my sister suffer, she stopped me. I was wondering why she made me, but I understood that she didn't want any more killing or violence. Then she asked me who I was. It hurt when I heard this. But it was natural for her not to know. And it was best that she didn't. _

_Many battles had past; the last that I could remember was when Mukuro had sent me to make an alliance with her. I didn't want to at first, but she had proven herself to me. In a tournament, I fought with her, and lost. I didn't want to admit defeat, but she was far too powerful for me. It may sound pathetic for a woman, but she was different. Mukuro gave me the last thing I have been searching in my life, which was my mother's tear gem, finally everything was at peace._

_To be completely honest, I grew tired of fighting. I had no more purpose in my life. I only knew how to fight for myself, but it was a completely different feeling fighting for something or for someone. _

_There was a new demon king, knowing this fact, the demon world tournament ended. Everyone had to go back where they came from. Including Kurama. _

_I was bored in the Demon world, only serving Mukuro. I often go to the Human world and visit Kurama. He enjoyed the company. But a tragic incident had occurred without not knowing. As Kurama and I walked in the streets of Ningenkai, I was founded that my heart had shattered into pieces. I was transported to all three worlds. _

_I did not have no heart, no memories, nor did I have a soul. I was in a completely different world. But as one of the pieces of my memory was brought back to me, I felt warm. I may have been sleeping, but my heart was awake, this person who gave me such a warm feeling. It was Kurama._

_In my sleep, I wanted to thank him. I really wanted to. Kurama was the only one who ever showed love to me. I grew to love him as well. It was an awkward feeling. But I loved it, it lightened me up. _

_Soon, my sister, Yukina, found out that I was her missing brother. It made me happier. I didn't even know or notice, all the pieces of my heart was brought back to me. I woke up. The first person I saw was Kurama. I was afraid to look at him, but he told me that he loved me. It even made me happier. I wanted to leap for joy. _

_I had my first kiss, it was given to my by the person I loved the most. It was a chaste kiss, filled with so much passion, and full of love. I will always remember that day, I kissed him, and he kissed me. I knew how to love, and I was loved. _

_Three years had past, as my relationship with Kurama grew to a different level. Not even knowing I was pregnant. I didn't even know that it was possible. I could tell that I was completely different, from the person I was after I was thrown off and up to that point in my life when I found out that I was pregnant. I cried, I was happy. I was bringing Kurama's child. We were going to be a family._

_Kurama was careful with me, it annoyed me, but I always liked it when he did. I was like a very expensive glass, fragile. I loved the life I have. I have so much; I had been given so much. _

_The koorime elders found me pregnant, and captured me. It was the biggest fear of my life. I faced death so much times, but this was different. It was either; my child will be taken away from me. Or it would die. I was held captured for two months. I never saw Kurama in that span of time. _

_I killed the Koorime's like my ultimate will; I released the weapon that almost killed my child. Unconsciously, I was brought to Mukuro. Mukuro helped me, she brought Kurama to me, and our child had finally regained its normal progress. _

_And then my life has been at peace ever since then. I have my mate, who continues to love me; he has shown me a way to life again. The life I never dreamt of having. I have two mothers, even if they aren't bloodily related to me; they continue to love me as their son that is Mukuro, and Shiori. But I will always remember my mother, my mother who also loved me. It was just sad that I never saw her, but wherever she is now I bet she was happy. Happy that I, her son am happy. _

_I had attained all the treasures in my life. Everything was perfect, and I want to keep it that way._

_Memories don't hinder us from remembering the past. Rather it is a constant reminder for the future.'_

"Koi?"

It was still dark, probably early in the morning. It was still raining hard. But the black out was gone, there was electricity again. Kurama noticed that his fire demon wasn't with him on the bed, as he searched for him he found him on the ground against the wall, asleep.

Kurama was drowsy. But he went to his mate, not wanting to disturb him he carried Hiei and laid him on the bed. Hiei was sleeping soundly. Kurama lay beside his fire demon, and embraced him and fell to sleep again.

_I had so much; I had been blessed with so much. _

Hiei's life had some up's and downs. It started with such a tragic beginning, a person who thought that could never love, learned how to love.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The next day, both demons woke early. The sun was shining. The outside was wet. Kurama went to prepare the breakfast before he left for work. Hiei on the other hand, watched his lover as he prepared the meal.

"Fox?"

"Yes, koi?" Kurama replied.

"You know I had a dream last night." Hiei began.

"Oh what about?"

"The past. Everything that happened from the point I was born up to now." Hiei said.

Kurama stopped what he was doing and turned to his lover. "Hiei?" Kurama was concerned, his lover would have been either sad or angry or he has completely forgotten about it, and kept everything in him. Kurama didn't know how to react.

"No, it's alright; it was rather a nice dream. I just realized now, in that dream that I had so much, I was so blessed. You lead a way to happiness in my life, Kurama. Thank you. There is nothing I can give in return to make me so happy." Hiei said smiling, about to cry, he felt joy.

Kurama went to his lover. "That is not true Hiei; you gave me your love. You gave me a child. I couldn't ask for anything more perfect." Kurama said to his lover. Giving him a quick light kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much Kurama." Hiei embraced his lover so tight.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama returned the embrace of Hiei.

"I love you too Kurama. So much, very much."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: And so this is the summarized life of Hiei (for me) so far. My story is almost finished! Hehehe can't wait.

Please review. READ AND REVIEW.


	22. Baby Shower

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 22- Baby Shower

It was almost Hiei's due date, Kurama bought all the things the baby needed, the couple didn't know if their child was to be a male or female so Kurama decided to buy the clothes for both boys and girls. Hiei didn't really mind. Shiori suggested that they would have a baby shower for the baby, Kurama thought that it would be a good idea, so he planned things out and mad a baby shower for their child.

It was the night before the baby shower; Hiei didn't understand what exactly as a baby shower, before both demons were about to go to sleep Hiei wanted to talk to the fox about it.

"Fox," Hiei began.

"Yes Koi?" Kurama answered.

"What's a baby shower?" Hiei asked innocently.

"Uh, well, how should I explain it, it is when people give gifts to us before the baby is born." Kurama explained.

"So we're going to receive gifts tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, you can say that, but the gifts aren't for us, it's for the baby. It's like gifts before the baby comes." Kurama said to his mate.

"Oh, but don't we already have the things we need for the baby?" Hiei asked again.

"Uh well…Hm…well its just tradition." Kurama smiled unsure with what to say.

"Oh…" Hiei understood it now.

"Well, we better get some shut eye. The baby shower starts early tomorrow." Kurama said to his lover.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Hiei said cuddling to his fox.

"Gu' night, Hiei." Kurama said.

"Good night fox." Hiei said to Kurama.

Both of the demons, fell into sleep on each others arms, and they rested as they night past.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

_DING-DONG!_

The door bell rang, it was ten in the morning, the baby shower was about to start in thirty minutes. Kurama answered the door, Shiori came in She came in early; she wanted to be there for Kurama and Hiei early. She also wanted to help her son se up for the party.

"Mother? You can in early." Kurama said as he opened the door.

"I wanted to help you out in the preparations. Besides, I want to see how my _son-in-law _is doing." Shiori smiled.

"Hiei? He is inside, he wanted to help but I didn't permit him to." Kurama said as Shiori entered the apartment.

Shiori looked at the surroundings. "Shuichi, ever think of moving? It's so crowed here." Shiori said to Kurama.

"Well, it only looks crowed here now, because of all the baby things. My mate and I have been thinking of doing so but not now, probably after the baby is born, when our child is six months old at least." Kurama said to his mother.

"That's good to hear; besides I want my grandchild to live in a much larger house." Shiori said to Kurama. "Oh yeah, where is Hiei?" Shiori began to look for the fire demon.

"He is in the bathroom, taking a bath." Kurama said to Shiori.

"Oh, well here, this is my present. I was going to give it to you later, but I couldn't resist." Shiori handed a large bag, there were so many baby things inside, and instead of giving just one gift she gave more than one.

"Oh thank you mother. I think that my mate and I will open it later during the party." Kurama accepted the gift, putting the gift on one side.

"So Shuichi do you need any help in the decorations?" Shiori asked her son.

"Uh, actually I am just about to be finish. I just need to set the tables for lunch for the guests." Kurama said to his mother.

"How about the food?" Shiori asked.

"All taken care off, I prepared it this morning and some of them last night." Kurama smiled.

"You are sure prepared Shuichi." Shiori said complementing her son.

Kurama smiled.

Shiori helped her son prepare the food for the baby shower. It wasn't an extravagant party; it was just for the preparation of the coming of the Hiei and Kurama's child.

While preparing Shiori thought of something striking. "Shu-chan, I hope you don't mind if I ask this, but er…are you prepared to become a father?" Shiori asked.

Kurama stopped what he was doing, the thought, was he really prepared? He turned to his mother. "Yes, mother, I am." Kurama said proudly.

Shiori grinned. "It's good to hear that you are Shuichi."

After the short conversation, Hiei finally came out of the room he was wearing the White Yukata with the dragon print they bought in the Demon world. As he saw Shiori he greeted her.

"Hi Kasan." Hiei approached the fox and his mother.

"Wow Hiei, your stomach is bigger than the last time I saw you." Shiori said dumbfounded.

"It's my last month now." Hiei said to Shiori.

"Yes, I know, I can't wait until I see my grandchild." Shiori squealed.

Both Hiei and Kurama smiled. "Koi, you better stay seated, I don't want you doing anything." Kurama ordered.

"Hn. Yeah, I know." Hiei went to the living room; he saw the big bag Shiori had given.

"Uh, Kasan, did you bring all of these?" Hiei asked Shiori.

"Yes, those are for you and the baby. I hope you like it." Shiori said to Hiei.

Hiei was digging through the bag. "It a lot though." _'Ouch, can't bend.' _ Hiei didn't bother opening the gifts for now; he did as Kurama told him so, to sit down. While Kurama and Shiori were doing some last minute preparations Hiei did nothing but watch his mate and Shiori.

The door bell rang. The guests were here. "I'll get it." Hiei said standing up.

"No, Hiei, it's alright, let me." Kurama raced to the door and opened the door.

"Hi Kurama!" It was Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara.

"Hi guys, thanks for making it." Kurama welcomed them.

"Here's the gift, I didn't know what to get your kid, so I hope that you like it." Yusuke said handing him a parcel.

"Thanks Yusuke."

"Here's mine too Kurama. I don't know if your baby is going to be a girl or a boy but I just got this, I hope Hiei wouldn't mind." Keiko handed Kurama a paper bag. Kurama wasn't sure with what Keiko was talking about but he thanked her.

"Here's mine, actually it was Keiko who bought it for me. I don't know anything about babies, but here!" Kuwabara handed Kurama his gift.

"Thanks you guys, Hiei is in the living room, just make yourselves comfortable there." Kurama placed all the three gifts together with the one Shiori had given to them.

Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara, went to the living room just as told and they saw Hiei.

"Yo! Hiei my man!" Yusuke said to Hiei greeting him.

"Woah, Hiei, your tummy is huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Don't get cocky with me Yusuke." Hiei smirked.

Yusuke laughed. "Even if you're pregnant you still act like a brat!"

"Hiei it's your last month am I right?" Keiko asked.

Hiei nodded.

The door bell rang again. Kurama answered it. It was Koenma and Botan. They handed Kurama their gifts and went to the living room.

"Hi Hiei!" Botan said cheerfully.

"How's it going Hiei?" The pacified prince greeted.

"Fine." _'I hate this, too crowded.'_

"So I see that you made it here Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara." Botan said to them.

"Yeah, surprisingly we weren't late." Kuwabara laughed.

"Wait, so who isn't here yet?" Botan asked.

"Only Genkai, Yukina and Mukuro. Here, have some snacks." Kurama said offering them snacks, Shiori came with her son.

"Wow! You made these Kurama?" Yusuke asked. Getting some sandwiches, Kurama made.

"Yeah, I did." Kurama said.

"Your cooking is always the best Kurama." Keiko said after taking one bite.

"Thanks."

As everyone feasted Genkai and Yukina arrived. They handed their gifts. And joined the feast.

"Onisan, when is the estimated birth of your child?" Yukina asked Hiei.

"To be honest I don't know either." Hiei said.

"That's wrong, next week is the last week of the month, and it may come anytime, what if Genkai isn't here? Who would help you labor?" Koenma said.

"I know. But I hope that the baby will show some signs." Kurama said.

Everyone gathered to the living room with the gifts in the center. Hiei and Kurama were anticipating until they could open the gifts their friends had given to them.

Before they got one gift, a portal opened. A portal from Makai opened. Hiei was expecting Mukuro to arrive. A person came out; he was in a rock armor suit. It was Kirin. Kirin used to be the second in command of Mukuro before Hiei came.

"Kirin?" Hiei said.

"Lord Hiei, Lady Mukuro apologizes for not able to come to your celebration. She sent me to tell you that, she has many meetings to attend to, but she wishes you good luck and a prosperous life with your mate. She also told me to give this parcel to you in exchange for being to come." Kirin said giving Hiei the package.

"Oh is that so?" Hiei said.

"My apologies Lord Hiei." Kirin said again, he opened the portal again and he went back to Makai, the portal closed.

"Mukuro isn't able to come." Hiei repeated. Hiei wanted Mukuro to come, he felt disappointed that she wasn't able to come. Hiei held the present that was sent to him.

"Hiei…" Kurama said comforting his mate.

"Let's open the gifts." Hiei said smiling.

'_Hiei…' _Kurama felt sad for his mate, but he knew that Hiei didn't want to ruin the whole celebration just because one person couldn't attend it.

"Who gave this?" Hiei held a paper bag; he opened it and removed the content. It was a dress, a pink dress. "Who gave this?" Hiei was looking at everyone, asking who gave the gift.

"Hehehe, I did. I am not sure if you're going to have a girl or a boy but I have a strong feeling it's going to be a girl, so I got you a dress." Keiko said.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Thank you Keiko." Kurama smiled, putting the dress at one side.

They continued to open more gifts; Yusuke gave them baby bed sheets. Kuwabara gave a baby mobile. Botan gave t-shirts; the shirts were for boys and girls, so they didn't really mind. Koenma gave a pacifier; it was no surprise from the prince of the underworld who also wore a pacifier himself. Genkai gave a variety of diapers, for night, day, prevent itching, and etc. Yukina gave baby powder, lotion, shampoo, soap, and the things a baby needs in the bathroom (I don't know what exactly you call them…).

Lastly they were about to open the gifts Shiori and Mukuro gave, the first gift Shiori gave was the last give they were about to receive. There were three things that were wrapped inside the huge bag. Kurama opened the big one first it was a tub, where the baby can take a bath. The second was much smaller, it was soft. Hiei opened it, inside it was a kimono, a small one, it had a blue polka doted design. Lastly, the last gift was the biggest among all, Kurama opened it. It was a stroller, it was tan.

Mukuro's gift was the last gift. When Hiei opened the gift it had gold inside it. There was also a note from Mukuro inside the parcel.

'_Hiei, Kurama, I am sorry I am not able to come, but this is what I can give for the coming of your child. I don't really know anything about Babies but I hope this gold may be enough to buy to the expenses you need. I'll be visiting; it may be before of after the birth of Hiei. Take care both of you. Always be happy. _

_-Mukuro'_

"Thank you everyone." Kurama said to everyone thanking them for their gifts.

"Yeah, thanks." Hiei said.

"No problem." Yusuke said lively.

"Everyone is anticipating until your baby is born Kurama, Hiei." Botan said.

Everyone enjoyed the time they had left, it was a fun baby shower. Kurama and Hiei thanked everyone for the gift they had given. Later that afternoon the guests finally left. Hiei was tired, but he didn't want to leave his mate alone to clean up. Hiei took the gifts he could and went inside their room, the crib was right beside their bed, he placed all the gifts there, and they had everything completed for the baby. They were given so much, more than enough.

Hiei returned to the living room, the fox was cleaning up.

"Fox?" Hiei began.

"Yes Hiei?"

"When do you think will I ever give birth?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei, to be honest I don't know. The baby isn't showing any signs, but I am sure it will be soon, very soon." Kurama said.

"You think so? I can't wait."

"Yeah me too."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Oh no! I'm almost in the chapter where in Hiei is going to give birth! This chapter is crappy, I couldn't think of any other gifts to give! (Sigh) I hope this chapter was okay…got nothing to say anymore…I don't know when I am going to post another chapter to this. It's almost New Year, ah! No time! School is about to start again! (STRESS MUCH…). So I hope you like it, it's the best I could do for a baby shower…

OH YEAH, SEASONS GREETINGS:)


	23. One's Lost is Another's Gain

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 23- One's Gain is another's lost

Kurama was worrying, there was no sign of Hiei giving birth, it was the last day of the ninth month, Hiei was afraid himself. Kurama talked to Genkai about it, Genkai said that things would come at the right time. Kurama wasn't sure of it neither was Hiei.

It was night; many people came to the apartment of Kurama looking like demons, or monsters, because of the special occasion which was Halloween. The children around the place would door bell in front of the hoe of Kurama and Hiei and shout "trick or treat!" it was old tradition, Kurama gave the children candy whenever they passed by. Both of the couple ate their dinner in silence.

The door bell rang again, another trick or treater. Hiei and Kurama were done with their dinner; Hiei was off to the bathroom, while Kurama was going to hand out the candy. As the door shut, Hiei who was inside the bathroom experienced pain. Hiei dropped at the tiles of the bathroom floor, holding his stomach, painfully.

Kurama ran to his mate inside the bathroom. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ku-ku-kurama…The ba-baby…" Hiei was in intense pain.

"Hiei lay down. And I'll call Genkai." Kurama carried (bridal style) Hiei to their bed. Hiei was lying down; he tried to control the pain.

Before Kurama left the room to call Genkai Hiei spoke, "Kurama…"

"Stay here Hiei, avoid moving. Please." Kurama left the room, he quickly called Genkai.

Kurama ran to the phone, and dialed Genkai's number, the phone rang. It wasn't long then someone picked the phone up.

"Genkai," Kurama began as the spirit master answered the phone.

"Kurama? Yes? What is it?" Genkai replied.

"Genkai, it's time, Hiei is-"

"I understand, I'll be there in a moment, tell Hiei to hold on to the baby until I arrive. Prepare hot water, many towels, and ask Hiei to wear a night gown or something that isn't pants, lastly always be at Hiei side, do understand me Kurama?" Genkai said.

"Yes, Genakai." Both of them put the phone down. Kurama ran to Hiei.

Kurama saw Hiei holding the pain, Kurama saw his mate suffering. But it cannot be helped. Kurama prepared all the things Genkai told him to, he boiled the water. He gathered almost all the towels he could find at their home as fast as he could.

All he needed to do was to dress Hiei. Kurama got a Yukata, he went to Hiei. "Koi? I need you to dress up in this." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Kurama…it hurts…it hurts so much…" Hiei said to Kurama, Hiei was lying down, he grip at Kurama's shirt tight.

"Koi…here, let me help you." Kurama took off the shirt Hiei had, he just placed the Yukata over and out of Hiei's arms, and took out his pants. Hiei was still lying down. Kurama knelt down beside his mate. Holding his left hand tight, Hiei was in a state of throbbing.

After a few moments, the door bell rang. Kurama rushed to the door, and opened it, it was who he was expecting, Genkai. Genkai wasn't alone, she was with Yukina. Yukina held the things Genkai needed for the operation.

"Where is he?" Genkai said as she stepped foot at the living room of Kurama.

"Inside the room." Kurama lead the way to their room. Kurama, Genkai, and Yukina entered the room. Hiei was still lying down.

"Kurama where is the hot water?" Genkai said immediately. Kurama went to get the water Genkai was asking for. Yukina went to her brother, held his hand. She saw how much he was in pain.

"Onisan…everything will be alright, Genkai is here. So you don't need to worry." Yukina tried to make Hiei's situation lighten up.

"Th-thank you, Yukina." Hiei could barely speak; he said it in a low tone.

"Yukina! Get the materials ready!" Genkai ordered. Kurama came in with a basin of hot water. Genkai positioned the legs of Hiei, she was professional about it. Hiei bother now, all he could think of was letting the baby go. "Yukina place all the materials in the hot water in the basin."

"Yes, Genkai." Yukina nodded and rushed to do what was ordered for her to do.

"Kurama, where are the towels? Give them to Yukina." Genkai asked.

Kurama went to get the towels and gave them to Yukina. Yukina had prepared everything.

"Kurama do you have any plant that can serve as anesthesia?" Genkai turned to Kurama.

"Yes, but it may take time for it to grow." Kurama said.

"That's not good; we have to perform the operation without it. Hiei, brace yourself, it may the most painful experience you will ever endure." Genkai warned.

"Okay, Genkai everything is set now." Yukina said.

"Alright everyone, as much as possible prevent Hiei from doing any kind of movements, get me? Yukina hold his legs, Kurama stay beside him." Genkai was ready, she was about to perform the operation.

"Hiei, I need you to push." Genkai called from the foot of the bed.

Hiei was hesitant at first, but the pain was unbearable. Hiei's energy began to drop dramatically; it was low because of the child who ate up most of it. Kurama was holding the hand of Hiei, he squeezed his hands tight, and Yukina was hesitant at looking at her brother and the agony he was in. Hiei looked at them both, and he began to push.

"That's it. That's it," Genkai encouraged him. "Come on, Hiei. You can do it."

Hiei panted for a moment before taking another deep breath. Again the pain and again he could feel the loss of his energy. He was in pain. His head throbbed. Hiei cried, his vision blurred and Hiei's Tear gems littered the bedspread. He nearly collapsed forward, Kurama catching him just in time.

"Kurama…it hurts…" Hiei said to his fox, looking at him he was suffering. Hiei couldn't speak that well, but he tried to speak to fox.

"Shh…Hiei, its okay…you'll get through this, you're almost there." Kurama held Hiei's hand tighter; Kurama could clearly see his mate in so much pain.

"Hiei, I need you to push again. The kid doesn't want to come out. This time I want your push to be like your putting everything into it." Genkai ordered.

Hiei closed his eyes tight. He began to give everything in this push. It hurt, blood, so much blood, everywhere. Hiei was shouting, he tried to breath. Kurama could see that Hiei was dying; he was dying right in front of him. Hiei was trying to breathe, but it hurts so much.

"I can't…" Hiei shook his head. Tear gems dropped one by one. Hiei was sweating dramatically. He was pale. He held on to Kurama, tight.

"Yes, you can. Everything will be over soon." Kurama said to Hiei afraid, Kurama kissed Hiei's forehead, crying with his mate. Yukina couldn't watch, she closed her eyes tight, she still held the legs of Hiei, her hands had blood as well, and she couldn't bear to look.

"I can see the head," Genkai announced "Hiei, one more, just one more big push." Genkai said, Genkai's hands were filled with blood. Hiei lost so much blood.

"Onisan?" Yukina looked at Genkai, she was unsure. She was afraid to see how much Hiei was suffering.

"You can do it Hiei." Kurama said to Hiei. Encouraging him.

Hiei closed his eyes for a moment. Holding on to Kurama's hand tight. He was gripping to the sheets tightly; he took one last deep breath. Pain and blood was all he felt. If he had had any energy left he surely would have spontaneously combusted. He felt as though he was being ripped in half. He cried out one final time and then he pitched forward again, managing to catch himself this time. He didn't know whether he still felt pain or not, his whole body had gone numb. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't say anything. He lost so much blood. All Hiei wanted to do was be done with it.

Kurama looked at Hiei, his face was pale. Hiei looked like he was candor corps. "Hiei?" Kurama's eyes widen.

The sound of a cry of the baby was covering the room. Genkai held the baby she tried to wipe all the blood she can. She cut the baby's cord. She handed their baby to Hiei, the baby was wrapped in a towel, and was lay beside Hiei and Kurama.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Hiei, Kurama." Genkai said smiling as the baby was placed in between them. Yukina opened her eyes, she smiled. She let go of her brother's legs, and watched the family.

Hiei opened his eyes, he saw his daughter, she was crying, she was so beautiful. She cried tear gems just like her father does, her tear gems were light yellow mixed with red. Hiei held his daughter's small right hand. And he smiled. Kurama still holding on to Hiei's hand was crying. It was midnight. Hiei was very weak, as he saw the window; he saw a snow drop from the cloud.

Yuki had her face shaped like Hiei, the color of her eyes were of Youko's, but the shape off her eyes were almond just like Hiei, her nose was Hiei's as well, the style of her hair was like Kurama's but the color was Hiei's, it was black. Yuki had most of Hiei, but she was also a demon, a fire-ice-fox demon, it made a good combination. Just like Kurama can, Yuki can transform into the fox, when she was in the right age, but for now, she looked human to everyone's eyes.

Hiei tried to speak. His lips were moving. Kurama couldn't hear him, he griped closer to his mate.

"Yuki," Hiei said. "Her name is Yuki." Hiei whispered, he blinked and a tear gem dropped.

Hiei was weak, his body was pale, because of the so much blood that was lost. Hiei was going to die. Kurama's eyes widen, he thought of what was possible to happen. "Hiei!" He called out his mate's name.

"…sorry, Kurama…I love…you, both." Hiei's eyes closed. All his hands loosened. He didn't breathe another single breath anymore. Hiei was dead. He wasn't able to make it, Hiei did what he could to labor his daughter, he did what he could, but he had to pay a price.

"Hiei! Don't! Please don't! Don't leave me!" Kurama cried so much. Kurama placed his hands above the chest of Hiei, trying to revive him. "Hiei wake up! Wake up!" Kurama yelled, Genkai held the arm of Kurama, shaking her head wearily. It was too late, Hiei was gone. He wasn't able to make it. "No!" Kurama cried so much, he couldn't accept that Hiei was gone, forever. In exchange for the birth of Yuki Hiei had to give up his own life.

Yukina held Yuki at her arms, she sobbed. Her brother dead, it was hard to believe. Yukina's tear gems were mixed of those Hiei and Yuki shed. "Onisan…" she cried.

"We better leave them Yukina." Genkai stepped out of the room, and so as Yukina bringing the baby with her.

"Hiei, finally it has disappeared, all the pain that you feel, all the bitterness that you felt, it will be blown away by the wind." Kurama called out for the very last time. Kurama cried, his tears were falling on Hiei's face. "I am alright, you know…both you…and I…have lived with a scar that doesn't disappear, just like the sufferings that you always go through, I wonder if I can do it. The snow, its beautiful when you look at it falls slowly. You don't have to force yourself to smile in front of me to just make me happy. But it is one thing I love to see when you're happy I am happy." Kurama paused; he was looking at the face of his dead lover. He look like he were just sleeping, but he was really dead.

"Things that happened in the past are like a dream. It will disappear someday. I am sure that someday I will see that your happiness, a smile coming from the bottom of your heart. I knew it…from the beginning that I couldn't change the way you carry your life. I know…I knew it…Thank you so much for everything, good-bye, Hiei. Thank you for loving me, thank you for giving me a child. I love you very much." Kurama kissed Hiei on his lips. He cried, "I promise to raise our child the way you want her to be raised, I'll give her all the love that she will need, more than she'll need. Thank you Hiei, thank you so much, my love." Kurama said his final words to him.

Kurama got all the tear gems Hiei cried, and placed them inside one drawer. But Kurama left one, he got the last tear Hiei shed, and kept it. Kurama was going to give it to Yuki, as a memento of her father to her. Hiei was brave; he was an honorable warrior, and a loving, caring mate. Hiei gave everything that he could, and now Kurama had to continue it. Hiei gave his life for their child, now he remains resting in peace.

It was a tragedy for Kurama to loose his most loved one. But it was also a gain for him to have his daughter born safely. One's lost is another person's gain. It was an equal exchange for Hiei and Kurama's family. Since that day, it began to snow; even Hiei could not escape the Koorime curse of snow. Yuki was a blessing to Hiei and Kurama; she was Hiei, another form of Hiei.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: (CRIES) Okay, I don't really want to end it that way, I just thought that it would be nicer…I think to end it that way. It's so tragic!! I know, but I hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah! If you want to see how Yuki looks like go to this site www.lunaswings. or go to my homepage in my profile look through the albums there and you'd see Yuki. Yuki by the way is the Japanese word for snow, aint it cool? Uh…I don't know what to say, but uhh…Its so tragic…READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! This is the second to the last chapter I am afraid…


	24. A Snowy Bedtime Story

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

9 Months of Maternity

Chapter 24- A Snowy Bedtime Story

It had been three years since the birth of Yuki, and the lost of Hiei. Kurama managed to get a house for his small family, Kurama still continues to work, but he finished his studies which it make his life easier. Kurama's new home was two stories, and much bigger than the apartment he used to live in. Yuki is three years old. Kurama and Yuki are often visited by Shiori, Yukina, Mukuro, and the rest. Whenever Kurama wasn't around to take care of Yuki anyone from his friends or Yukina or Shiori would volunteer. Kurama has raised his child like how he promised Hiei he would.

Yuki grew more and more to be like what she was raised to be. Kurama didn't want her to get into fighting demons, Yuki doesn't have a clear memory about the death of her father, but she lives safely with Kurama, her _Otosan. _She was smart for her age; she grew to be lovable like Kurama, and spoiled like Hiei.

It was night, middle of December, there was a snow storm outside the Minamino (I mean Kurama's new house) residence. Kurama had his own room, and so did Yuki. Yuki was trained to sleep by herself, she was not afraid, but even a child could be afraid. Kurama just gave Yuki a bath; she was dressed at her pajama, and about to sleep. Kurama tucked her into bed, like he always did.

"Otosan," Yuki called out while Kurama was tucking her to bed.

"Yes, Yuki?" Kurama answered.

"Tell me a bed time story." She asked.

"A bed time story? Hm…what would you want, I think that your Obasan (Obasan is grandmother, and Kurama is referring to Shiori) told you all the fairy tales I now." Kurama said.

"Tell me any other story then." She asked.

Kurama sat beside his daughter's bed, he sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you my own, no _our _own story." Kurama said.

"_Your _story? What's it about?" Yuki asked.

"Have I ever told you about your father, Yuki? He was the one who gave you your name." Kurama began.

"Father? I don't get you otosan." Yuki was confused.

Kurama began his story, he was telling Yuki in a gentle tone. "The person who gave his life for you when you were born. He is your father Yuki, his name is Hiei."

"Hiei? Funny name." Yuki began to giggle.

"Well believe it or not, he was the one who named you Yuki." Kurama said.

"So what about Hiei, otosan?" Yuki asked.

"Okay, let me start with my story. Your father, Hiei, he came from a land of snow. It was a land which was floating on air."

"Floating on air? How is that possible, huh otosan?" Yuki asked out of curiosity.

"Uh, well, I don't know, it was made that way." Kurama said truthfully.

"That would really be cool! Hiei came from a cool place Otosan!" Yuki smiled.

Kurama smiled at his daughter "To tell you the truth, in his land no one liked him, when he was born; when he was a baby no one wanted him. The people dropped him." Kurama's tone grew deeper.

"Drop?! Like when I drop my toys on the floor?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, like that, but unlike when you drop your toys, Hiei was dropped from a very high place and it could kill him. He was still a baby after all; he was younger than you that time." Kurama said.

Yuki was absorbed by Kurama's words, she could clearly imagine it. "Did he die?" Yuki was eager to know what happened next.

"Actually, he didn't, he survived. A group of demon robbers took him in. But when he grew up, the demons began to fear him. So Hiei left the robbers. And he was alone again." Kurama continued.

"Poor Hiei, and then what happened otosan?" Yuki asked eagerly.

"Yuki, show me your necklace." Kurama said.

Yuki took out the necklace which was hidden under her shirt. It was the last tear gem Hiei had shed years ago when Yuki was born. Kurama gave Yuki her tear gem when she was an infant, she never really asked Kurama about the gem, but she found it very nice and rare.

"You see, Hiei had one like that, only his was given to him by his mother. It got lost." Kurama said.

"He has something like this? I thought it was rare." Yuki began to look clearly to her tear gem, playing with it.

"Yes, he did, so now he had to find it. He realized that his eyes were not enough to look for it, so he implanted a stronger eye."

"Implanted?" Yuki didn't understand what the word meant.

"How should I explain it uh, when put in another part of your body to your body. Something like that." Kurama explained the best way he could.

"Ah…okay, I get it!" Yuki said cheerfully. "Okay, go on otosan." Yuki said lively.

Before Kurama could continue his story, the snow storm grew stronger. It caused a black out in the Minamino residence. Not only was it cold. It was dark. Yuki screamed, and went to Kurama at once. Kurama embraced his daughter making feel safe. Even a child such as Yuki could get scared of the dark. She cried, she was afraid.

"Yuki?" Kurama called.

Yuki still cried. "Otosan, can I stay with you tonight?" Yuki didn't want to admit that she was afraid; she was so much like Hiei.

"Okay, Yuki, you can sleep at my room tonight, come, lets go there. Stop crying now, you're a big girl remember? And big girls don't cry." Kurama stood up, carrying Yuki. He got the pillows of Yuki and departed from her room and went to his room. Yuki continued to sob.

"Yuki, stay here, don't go anywhere okay? I'm just going to get some candles down stair in the kitchen alright?" Kurama laid Yuki on his queen sized bed.

"Otosan," Yuki called before Kurama left the room "hurry up."

"I'll be back in five minutes I promise." Kurama said.

Yuki nodded. She covered her face with her pillows, the ones Kurama brought. She didn't want to see the dark, so she closed her eyes. Kurama left, he got the candles like he said, and he kept his promise and returned in five minutes. Kurama lit the candles; he placed one on the drawer beside his bed, and one inside the bathroom.

"Otosan?" Yuki came out of the pillows and saw Kurama back.

"Yes, Yuki?" Kurama went up his bed, positioning all the pillows, ones he got everything fixed on the bed, he cuddled Yuki beside him and placed a blanket over the both of them, the blanket was warm and thick. It made them both warm.

"Otosan, I was wondering, about the story you told me what happened after Hiei got another eye? Did he find what he was looking for?" Yuki asked.

"Actually he didn't, but he found the floating island where he was born to. He went there; he found out that his mother died just after the people of that place dropped him."

"That's sad, how come sad things always happen to Hiei Otosan?" Yuki felt pity.

"Yeah, I know, it is sad. But he didn't only get bed news, but he also found out that he had a sister." Kurama said happily.

"Really? He has a sister? He has family!" Yuki smiled.

"Yes, but his sister went to look for him, and left the island. So Hiei had to look for his sister. He searched everywhere, and came to this world." Kurama explained.

"And then what happened Otosan?" Yuki asked.

"He met a young boy, and fought with him." Kurama said he was actually referring to himself as the young boy.

"Why'd they fight?" Yuki asked.

"Well, both of them thought that they were an enemy so they fought. But it all turns out to be a misunderstanding so they became friends. After one year they met again." Kurama smiled at his daughter.

Yuki was listening attentively.

"They went on missions together, and with a spirit detective. On one of their missions, Hiei found his sister. She was held captive by a very bad man. And the spirit detective and his friend rescued her. So everything ended well, but Hiei's sister didn't know who he was, Hiei didn't want her to know, so it was kept secret." Kurama said.

"Why? Why doesn't he want to tell his sister that he was the brother she was looking for?" Yuki asked out of curiosity.

"Because, Hiei didn't want her to know. To tell you the truth, I didn't understand why he didn't want to tell him either." Kurama thought.

"Weird…" Yuki said "So what happened after huh otosan?"

"Well, time passed by, the young boy fell in love with Hiei. After a while Hiei was also surprisingly in love with him. They shared one love. Hiei knew how to love, and love was finally given to him, the love he didn't get when he was little." Kurama smiled.

"That's so sweet! Otosan, are you that young man?!" Yuki asked cheerfully.

Kurama smiled at his daughter and nodded.

"And then what happened to you and Hiei?" Yuki asked eagerly.

"So from that time on both Hiei and _I _started to live together. After three years, Hiei was found to be pregnant, and guess who was he pregnant with?" Kurama made Yuki guess.

"Hmm…I don't know, I don't have older sisters or brothers right? Hmm…" Yuki thought.

"He was pregnant with you, Yuki." Kurama tapped the nose Yuki.

"He was pregnant with me?! Cool!" Yuki grinned.

"Yeah, you're his daughter, and mine. Both Hiei and I went through many things when you weren't born yet, many people wanted to take you away from us, but both Hiei and I always won, because we love you so much we couldn't give you away. Actually, Hiei grew attached to you when you were still in his womb, he loved you so much Yuki, so much…" Kurama paused.

"How come may people wanted to take me away from you?" Yuki asked.

"Because, you're so special Yuki." Kurama began to tickle her, Yuki laughed.

"Stop it otosan!" She laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. And then, it was time that Hiei would give birth to you, he was afraid, that he might not be able to deliver you safely."

"And then what happened otosan?"

Kurama's tone grew dark. "He was able to give birth to you, you were placed between the both of us, we saw you, and you were so beautiful. When you were born, the first snow fell from the sky, and that was when Hiei named you Yuki." Kurama said.

"Ohh…Otosan? Where's daddy now?" Yuki asked.

Kurama didn't understand her.

"Where's Hiei now?" She repeated.

"Oh, Yuki, you see, Hiei gave his life when you were born. He wasn't able to make it. He thought that it was better to give his life for you, because he loves you so much." Kurama explained.

"So you mean, Hiei is…I mean daddy is…" Yuki understood it now.

"Yes, Yuki. That is why I promised him that I will take care of you, now that he is gone. He still continues to love you. Yuki you're here right now, because Hiei gave his life for you." Kurama said.

"Otosan, I don't know how daddy looks like, do you have a picture of him?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, actually I have a picture of you when you were born, remember when I told you about the part when you were born and you were placed in between the both of us? Koenma took a picture of us, all the way from the spirit world. Here." Kurama got a picture from the drawer, and handed it to Yuki.

Yuki got the picture, she saw herself, as a baby, Hiei holding her hand, she was crying. Kurama was beside her, he was also holding the hand of Hiei. Hiei looked really happy seeing his daughter. Yuki could clearly see that he was in so much pain.

"This is him?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, Yuki. He looks a lot like you don't you think, you act a lot like him." Kurama said while brushing his daughter's long raven hair. "So the person who gave you your necklace was Hiei, his tears turn into gems, they are called Tear gems, and the one you're wearing is the last tear he shed before he left us." Kurama explained.

Yuki took a better look at her tear gem. She closed her eyes; on her palm the tear gem she had "Thank you daddy, I love you very much too."

Kurama smiled. "So that's the end of my story Yuki, it is actually the love story of our family."

"Of course I loved it! It's better than the fairy tales obasan told me all the time." Yuki said.

"I am glad you think so Yuki." Kurama said. Cuddling his daughter.

Yuki made a big yawn.

"You're sleepy Yuki, you better sleep now. I don't think there will be electricity until the morning. But it's going to be cold the whole night. Better put on another blanket." Kurama stood from his place and blew off the candles.

"No, its okay otosan, I'll be warm tonight without another blanket. Cause you'll be beside me and you'll keep me warm the whole night." She yawned again.

"Good night Yuki." Kurama kissed her on the forehead embracing her.

"Good…night, Otosan." She made her final yawn and fell to sleep beside her warm otosan.

Kurama fell asleep beside his daughter. Yuki only knew about having one father, no one told her anything about Hiei, no one wanted to remind Kurama about the death of Hiei.

Mukuro is known to Yuki as her as someone older than her father, Yuki had great respect for her, despite of her being a ruler of the demon world, Yuki didn't know about her past with Hiei. Yukina was known to Yuki as her aunt, Yukina was close to Yuki, they always played whenever they got the chance to. Yusuke and Kuwabara were Yuki's naughty uncles. Koenma was someone Yuki respected, for he was the prince of the underworld. Botan and Keiko's relationship with her was like Yukina's but there was a little distance. Genkai was someone she respected, because of her Great Spirit power.

Time goes on. Yuki continues to grow loving her Otosan. She learned about Hiei and how Hiei suffered for her. How Hiei loved her. Yuki didn't know Hiei from person but she learned about him and the great things he did for Yuki and her otosan Kurama.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"_Hiei?" A gentle voice called. _

"_Yes, mother?" Hiei answered. He was in the spirit world, where his souls rest. He was with his mother Hina._

"_You have a wonderful daughter." She said to her son._

"_Hn, Kurama is there to raise her up that way. It was a promise." Hiei said._

"_She is very lucky, you know." _

"……"

"_You must really love her Hiei."_

"_Of course I do, she is me, another me. I continue loving her even if I am not alive. My love for my family will always be alive, even if I am gone. I still love them; I gave my life to them." Hiei said, looking down at his sleeping family._

_Hina looked at her son with a gentle expression. Hiei who was unwanted now he is loved, he had a family. Everything ends well, it was a happy ending. Hiei and Hina's soul rested in peace both satisfied. _

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: This is the last chapter of my story; I hope that you like it. I'll make a one shot most hopefully about the Kurama, Hiei and Yuki's life if Hiei wasn't dead. It was too tragic, in a comedy way, because everything ends well. Finally, I am finished with this story; I started summer, and just ended it now. Besides, it's better to end it when the year is ending.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! And I end it here, sayonara! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. :)


End file.
